An Unusual Mission
by Purr
Summary: Usagi is a Shinimegami (goddess of death) and she has been given a mission to protect the gundam pilots from an early death. Interesting things happen when the five mortals meet the goddess. For one thing, how is Duo going to react when he finds out that
1. Default Chapter

AN: This might be a little weird. The story is similar to the anime/manga of Yami no Matsuei, which is about a bunch of hot Shinigamis. But don't leave, this is a GW/SM crossover, so don't worry. Usagi may seem a little OOC, so be warned.

Shinimegami = Goddess of Death= Usagi

Shinigami= God of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Prologue

"Usagi!" Konoe bawled out, "Where is that girl? Why is it every time there's an assignment, she's never around?" he said annoyed that his best employee is nowhere to be found.

"I swear that if you don't show your kawaii little face here within five minutes. I'm going to take away your salary for the next three month, not to mention all of your hidden stash of sweets in your office," The boss threatened as the bunny finally came out of her hiding place with an unhappy pout on her face.

"It's not like being a Shinimegami is the highest paid job here in the underworld," the young girl muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Konoe asked, knowing perfectly well what she was complaining about. The Shinigamis are the highest ranking employees in the underworld. They are allowed to travel between the land of the living and dead, a privilege only they have. Their job was to bring back souls who were suppose to be in the underworld, but lingers in the land of living for some unknown reason. They were also the lowest paid employees in the underworld, a fact that irritates Usagi everyday, when she had to pay for her food bills.

"There's a new assignment for you," Konoe said as he looked at the documents in front of him.

"Another one? But I just got back from the Yui girl mission. I need sometime to relax, and catch my beauty sleep," the Shinimegami whined at her boss.

"I know that you just got back, but this is a very important and delicate situation. And you are our best Shinigami. If you take it, I'll give you the raise that you've always want it, and I'll pay for your food for two weeks once you get back. How does that grab you?" Everyone knows that Usagi has a bottomless pit for a stomach, and that the Shinimegami's food bills for one week is enough to buy a limo. So it's no small deal for Konoe to offer to pay for her bills for two whole weeks.

"You got yourself a deal. But tell me boss, what's so special about this mission?" Usagi asked as she already planned for her feast that Konoe would have to pay of, once she gets back.

"Well, you see," Konoe broke off. Shifting uncomfortable under Usagi's questioning stare. "Since the five targets are all men, and you are the best and only Shinimegami, so naturally you get this assignment, because it's too difficult for the others," he finished, flinching a little. Even though he was the boss, Usagi is the most powerful out of all the Shinigamis, even though she hasn't realized, and it is not pretty to upset her.

"What?!?! Five men?!?!" The screech could be heard through out the entire underworld. Everyone covered their ears and prayed that nothing will be destroyed this time.

It was common knowledge to everyone that the Shinimegami have a strong dislike (bordering hatred) for the other sex. No one knows why, except for the Shinimegai herself and Konoe, so the others just assumed that it had something to do with her life before she died. For that same unknown reason, is why during the one thousand years that she had been working as a Shinimegami, she was never assigned any mission that involved a man.

Flames danced around the Shinimegami's body, threatening to explode at a single wrong word. Konoe looked up from his position under his desk. "Usagi please calm down!"

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when you just gave me a mission of five guys!" Her words were accompanied by a fire ball, that knocked off the computer on the desk.

"If you take the mission, I'll promise you that you'll never get any other assignments involving men, and I'll pay for all of your bills for the rest of the year!" Konoe begged. In his opinion, it was better to lose his wallet, then his life (even though as the head of the Shinigamis he can't be killed, because he's already dead). 

The flames slowly disappeared from Usagi's body, as she sat down calmly in the chair in front of Konoe's desk. "Fine, but only because you're going to pay for everything." She said grumpily, still angry, but it was worth it for a raise and having someone else pay for the bills for a change. 

Carefully getting up, Konoe looked around for any signs of damage, and sighed when he saw that it was only his computer that tasted the Shinimegami's wrath. Last time, his own office was blasted into a pile of rubbles by a single lightening bolt. 

"Here are the information that you'll need. This time the targets are the five gundam pilots," Konoe held up a hand to stop Usagi's question, "I know that in the past, they have done us a great favor by sending so many souls to the underworld. But this upset the balance between the living and the dead. So now the Earl is demanding their souls to make up for this unbalance. Except for a small complication. Their time on Earth is not suppose to end yet, that's where you're going to come in. You're going to go and protect them from any 'accidents' that the Earl planned to end their life. It's not your usual mission, but a little difference is good sometimes. Spices up your life up a little don't you think?" Konoe immediately shut up when he saw the unamused look Usagi gave him. "Ahum, anyway, here's their information. I've taken the liberty to enroll you into the Sanq Kingdom Academy, where you will be going to school with them."

"Oh great, this just gets better and better," the Shinimegami said to herself sarcastically at the thought of going back to high school again. 

"If you don't have any questions, you may leave now," Konoe said as he dismissed the girl.

*In the land of living*

"Come on you guys. We finally have peace now, so why don't we enjoy it while we have the chance?" a hyper, bouncing Duo said as he pulled Wufei and Hiiro up to the carnival entrance. Quatra and Trowa quietly followed, while counting off the seconds until either Wufei or Hiiro would loose it and threaten the braided boy.

"Maxwell, let me go! I am not going to a weak carnival! I swear upon Nataku, that when I get back to my katana, you can kiss your stupid braid goodbye!" the Chinese boy threatened as he struggled to get away from Duo.

"Hun," Hiiro agreed from the other side. If Duo hadn't blackmailed him with setting him up with Relena, he would have shot the braided baka a million times by now.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but you guys have to loosen up a little. Don't you think so Q-man?" Duo asked, after living together with the two, it was no wonder that he's not affected by the consent death threats.

"I agree with you Duo," Quatra chuckled a little, until Hiiro directed the death glare at the Arabian.

Unknown to them, in the sky, a figure of a girl floated in a bubble, making her invisible from the five pilots. So these boys are my mission, this shouldn't be too difficult. Usagi thought to herself as she opened her large bat like black wings and flew away into an alleyway to transform into a normal sixteen years old girl, before she followed the five into the carnival. 

AN: I wonder how Usagi is going to meet the five pilots in the carnival? Hehe, the possibilities are endless. 


	2. The Bunny is mine! (Pies, pies, and more...

AN: I'm in heaven! Arigato to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy that you guys liked it. Gomen nasai for missing up Quatre's name *hides behind her kitty from the Quatre fans*. But I have a very good excuse, I live in Montreal, and I speak French, in French quatre is pronounced differently than Quatre (as in the Arab's name ), so I thought that it's spelled Quatra. See this is what happens when Rita is out of town and is unable to correct my mistakes. Just kidding. Anyway, for those of you who don't know what Yami no Matsuei is, it's a series all about the Shinigami. *sigh*. The story is mainly focused on Tsuzuki Asato, who is the oldest and most powerful employee in the Shinigami sector. Tsuzuki like Usagi has a very big sweet tooth and likes to procrastinate , not to mention that his is a total Bishounen. His motto is :What you can do tomorrow don't do today. He can summon lots of beast gods to help him, including the pheonix Suzaku, the white tiger Byakko, and the blue dragon Seiryuu. There's a picture of him on my author's page, he's the one on the upper left hand corner, the guy with black hair and purple eyes. Anyway, if you want to know more about it you can always email me at xuxin84@hotmail.com

  


Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

"…" talking… thinking

Chapter 1

"Guys, have a little patience will you? Just let me finish up my game," Duo said. The G-boys were currently standing by the largest game stand in the carnival waiting for Duo. The first thing the braided boy decided to do after getting off of the roller coasters was to drag the whole group to the game stands. Now ten minutes and five dollars later, everyone besides Duo was holding a pile of prizes in their arms while the self proclaimed Shinigami flexed his muscles and prepared to shoot his arrows again. The owner of the stand stood in his empty tent, a look of shock on his face as he lamented about the fact that he just got bankrupt within ten minutes.

"Maxwell! Are you blind? There's nothing left in this stand. You've already won everything there is," Wufei screamed. In his right arm he held a teddy bear as tall as he is, in his other hand, he held on to a bag that contained five barbies dolls with their respective Ken dolls. On his head, he wore one of the pink heart shaped sunglasses, and a hat that said 'kiss me' in bold white sparkles against the black fabric.

"No I haven't, see there's one last thing."

Everyone looked to see where Duo pointed to, in the farthest corner of the highest shelf, a lone white stuffed bunny sat by itself. All the eyes followed Duo's movements as the braided boy knocked another arrow on to his bow, and let it fly at the small bunny. True to his aim, the arrow hit the stuffed animal, just as another arrow also hit the bunny at the same time.

All eyes followed the owner of the stand, as the mid aged man handed the last prize to a girl.

"Hey! That's my bunny! I shot it down first!" the braided boy whined as he looked at the enemy whole stole his kill. His eyes widened at the sight of the most gorgeous girl that he has ever seen. The girl has silverish blond hair that was tied into two round buns on either side of her head, with twin streamers of shimmering gold flowing down to her calves. Her perfect figure was confined in a pair of tight jean shorts and a pale blue tank top. But it was her eyes that had Duo and the other pilots so mesmerized. They were a glittering sapphire blue, with a twinkle of amusement in their depth as the girl giggled and moved forward to push up Duo's jaw, which fell without him realizing. Wow, what a babe was the only thought that occupied Duo's mind.

The mysterious girl turned to leave when suddenly a thought hit Duo.

"Hey beautiful, you still have my bunny with you," Duo called out, ignoring the fact that the girl's arrow also hit the bunny at the same time as his. The girl turned and stuck out her tongue, but continued to walk away. Duo growled and was about to give a chase when someone grabbed his braid. "Ouch! What you do that for Hiiro?"

"Hn," was all Hiiro said as he kept a tight hold on the braid. He wasn't about to follow Duo in a meaningless chase while holding the braided baka's junk. Dumping the pile of fake guns and chocolate into Duo's arms, he turned and sat down at a near by bench. It surprised him that after the war, a normal girl could have such a good aim. His thoughts were interrupted when a certain Chinese pilot opened his mouth. 

"Maxwell, just let the weak onna keep that weak rabbit," the pilot of Shenlong said, unfortunately he made the mistake of speaking a little too loud.

The girl stopped in mid step. Walking back (more like stumping, one could actually feel the ground shake), she stopped in front of Wufei. She offered a sweet and innocent smile and extended her hand. "Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi," the girl introduced herself.

"I don't shake hands with weak onnas like you," the Chinese boy replied rudely, not realizing that his life was in danger. 

If it was possible, the smile on Usagi's face became even more sweeter, "Oh, is that true? What do you do then? Kiss them on the lips?" Usagi taunted as she looked pointedly at Wufei's cap. Beside the Chinese boy, Duo was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. Quatre let a chuckle escape while Trowa and Hiiro smirked at Wufei's red face.

"Maxwell, you better shut up if you want to live till the end of the day," Wufei hissed between his teeth. Not wanting to die at such a young age, Duo slowly got off the ground, still holding his stomach.

Satisfied with Wufei's reaction, Usagi was about to leave again when someone grabbed her arm. Turning around, she met a pair of hyacinth eyes sparkling with mischief. "Wait a minute beautiful, I believe that you still have something of mine," the pilot of Deathscythe grinned as he pointed at the stuffed bunny in Usagi's arms. The other boys groaned (well, only Quatre) as they realized the old routine. 

A smirk appeared on her face, Usagi asked "Oh really? As I recall, my arrow hit the bunny the same time as yours did, so I have as much right to it as you have. And plus, the owner did give the bunny to me, Mr…"

"Duo Maxwell at your service my lady. I might run and I hide, but I never tell a lie," the youth picked up Usagi's hand and kissed it as he bowed. But before his lips made contact with the smooth skin, the owner of the hand immediately snatched it back, a look of fear in those clear blue eyes. It was gone so fast that the boys wondered if it was just their imagination. 

"I normally don't pick on girls, but this is a special situation," Duo was mad if he was going to let this beauty go without getting to know her a little better first. Usagi raised an elegant eyebrow, waiting for the braided one to continue. The other guys also eyed Duo curiously wondering what kind of game he was playing.

"Since we both hold claim to this bunny, how about we have a little contest? The winner takes the bunny and the loser have to pay for the winner's dinner for today," Duo proposed.

A look of amusement appeared on Usagi's face as she nodded, "You're on."

The braided one smirked to himself. Step one of his little trap had been set. Now all he had to do was find a way to make the girl lose. Then not only would he get a free dinner, he would also have the most beautiful girl accompany him as well. So wrapped up was he in his little fantasy that he didn't notice as the people around him move away as he laughed like a maniac (imagine Tamahome counting money). Immediately stopping, he looked around the carnival, an evil glint came to his eyes as his eyes fell on a particular stand. Grinning like an idiot, he once again grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled the girl to the front of the stand. Then other pilots followed, still carrying Duo's junk, they were all eager to find out what the braided one planned. Poor Wufei had to ran for his life when several fat ladies attempted to lock lips with him after looking at his hat.

"This is certainly an interesting day don't you guys think so?" Quatre asked the remaining two pilots.

"…"

"Hn."

As usual, these were the only response he got. Both of the quiet pilots were busy observing the blond goddess. She appeared to be like every other teenage girl, but both had caught the look of fear in her eyes when Duo was about to kiss her hand. This somehow sparked a feeling of protectiveness within the normally cold pilots. Looking at the girl now, the two pilots could tell that despite the cheerfulness that was her appearance, she radiated an aura of pain and loneliness.

The rest of the four pilots mad their way to the stand, just in time to see Duo slap down a twenty dollar bill. Everyone's eyes widened as the owner of the stand put five cherry pies in front of Duo, and another five in front of Usagi.

"The one who can eat the most pie with their hand tied behind their back will be the winner," Duo challenged with a smirk.  


Understanding drawn up the other guys. There was no way the petite girl could beat Duo in a pie eating contest. When it came to food, the pilot of Deathscythe has the biggest sweet tooth and stomach. They all looked at the girl in pity. There was no way she could win now.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

The two contestants dropped their faces into the first pies. Five minutes later, the pilot's mouth dropped as they saw the two start their sixth pie.

"By Allah! Am I dreaming?" the pilots were a state of shock as they wondered how a small girl could eat so much. Duo they could understand. The baka was on a sugar high everyday, but Usagi…

Ten minutes later, a large crowd had gathered around the small tent to gawk at the contestants. Feeling that if he ate anymore, his stomach was going to exploded, Duo threw up his head, and through the layer of cherry filling on his face, managed to burp out his surrender. Usagi looked up , her face beaming with triumph. The two looked like a couple of kawaii five years playing food war.

"Maxwell! How dishonourable of you to lose to a weak onna!" guess who said that.

"That's easy, he only finished nine pies, I ate fifteen," Usagi said, pissed off at being called weak again. I swear that I'm going to make him pay for all the weak onna comments. the Shinimegami thought to herself as she wiped the pie filling from her face.

Just then, a loud voice spoke from a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention please. As you might already know, before the carnival closes, we have a surprise for all of you, which requires the help of some of you. The money collected at this last event will go directly to the children's hospital. Now there are five people who have a black dot on their ticket, could these five people please come up to the stage please?"

Looking down at her ticket, she saw a black dot, Usagi knew that she was one of the five. An evil glint came to her eyes. With a small switching motion of her hand, a certain Chinese pilot suddenly felt himself being pushed on to the stage by an invisible force. In his hand he held a ticket with a black dot in the middle. 

"Please put on these costumes," the announcer said as he handed a polka doted clown costume to Wufei. It was completed with a rainbow colored wig and a red sponge nose.

"This is injustice! Barton is suppose to be the clown here, not me!" Wufei panicked as two men pushed him down into a seat.

"Please mister, this is for a good cause," one of the men holding down Wufei whispered to the pilot of Shenlong. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's five dollars per a pie if you want to try your luck at hitting the clowns, so please line up," the announcer said as the people ran up to form five lines in front of the five clowns.

It might have been coincidence, but Wufei suddenly found himself staring into a pair of evil sapphire eyes belonging to certain Shinimegami. The rest of the pilots were behind Usagi.

"Yo Wu-man! What kind of pie do you like?" The unmistakable voice of the braided baka was heard. "You're very lucky today, because they have quiet a selection here. There's cherry, blueberry, lemon and cream, apple, peach…"

Usagi reached into her pocket and materialized an one hundred dollar bill. Handing the money to the cashier, she said with a smirk, " I would like to buy twenty pies please, two of each flavor."

The cashier was more than happy to comply. "Thank you for your donation miss," the man said as he set the pies down.

Now for my revenge," Usagi thought with a smirk. She turned to the other pilots. "You know, you're more than welcome to join me if you want." She offered as she waved her hand in the direction of the pies.

Duo's grin was large enough to split his face as he immediately went up and grabbed two pies. Quatre was a little hesitant. Trowa walked up calmly and picked up an apple pie, this was for the clown comment. Hiiro thought for a minute before following Trowa, a small tug at his mouth as he thought of how the justice boy was going to react when they finish. With no other choice left, Quatre sighed before picking up a cherry pie.

Wufei looked at them with horror, and before he could even say Nataku, seven pies (Duo has two) came flying at him at the same time. All of them hitting their target. Duo did a little victor dance while listening to Wufei's cursing and threats to end his life. If it wasn't because he was held down, Wufei would have strangled the braided baka to death by now, and the onna too. But since he couldn't move, the only thing he could do was give the glare-o'-death (that could rival Hiiro's) and shout out death threats as the rest of the twenty pies came sailing at him, covering him from head to toe with the gooey filling. 

After the twenty pies were finished, the group of four pilots and one Shinimegami, quickly looked for an escape route. They weren't stupid, they knew that the first thing Wufei would do when he is free is to hunt them down. But unfortunately they were not fast enough. Before they were even out of the crowd, they could hear Wufei's war cries as he charged in full speed towards the five. Normally, Duo would have laughed his ass off, but a look at the Chinese boy's rage filled face, sent him running for his life while holding his precious braid.

The chase lasted for at least half an hour, until the five people ahead was out of breath. When Wufei finally caught up, an eep was heard as Duo ran behind Usagi, seeking safety from the Solitary Dragon, who at this moment was mad enough to spite out fire. Even though she was the Shinimegami, Usagi wasn't stupid to provoke the Chinese boy when he was in this state. With a squeak of fear, she ran behind Hiiro, who took out his gun from it's secret hiding place in his spandex. Wufei slowly calmed down with the gun pointed at his head.

"I swear Maxwell, and you onna, this means war. Just you wait till we get back," a determined look lit up Wufei's dark eyes.

"So Usagi-san, where are you staying?" Quatre decided that it was safer to change the subject, before Duo could start another fight again.

"Well, I just moved here, and I'm staying by myself. My guardian enrolled me into the Sanq Kingdom Academy," Usagi brooded as she recalled the fact that she would have to start school tomorrow. 

"Really? That's where we go too!" Duo cried, excited that he could see Usagi again, "but you better beware of the stalker."

"The stalker?"

"Yeah, it's the Relena Peacecraft girl. She's the so called Queen of the world, and got this thing for the Perfect Soldier boy over there. You could hear her screech a hundred miles away every time she sees him." 

"Omae o korosu Duo," 

Duo immediately shut his mouth as he faced the barrel of a gun.

"So, where are you from Usagi-san?" Quatre asked again, trying to keep the conversation going as the group walked back to the Sanq Academy.

"It's okay Quatre, you don't call me Usagi-san. Just Usagi or Usagi-chan will do," the shinimegami hesitated a moment before answering. "I'm from Japan."

"Hiiro is from Japan too you know," to everyone's surprise, it was the quiet Trowa who spoke this time.

"Oh really? I was raised in a shine in Kyoto," Usagi lied. She knew that they were the gundam pilots, and they would do a background search on her when they got back. Since she died one thousand years ago, it would be the safest to make her background as vague as possible. 

"That's so cool?!" Duo cried, forgetting the glares he got from Hiiro and Wufei, "does that mean that you're a miko? Can you do weird magic thingys?" 

"I'm not a priestess yet, I am a shrine maiden, in training to be a priestess," it was not a complete lie. On one of her earlier missions as the Shinimegami, she was forced to live in a shine and disguise herself as a shrine maiden. So she knew quite a lot about Japanese magic, mythology, and religion. 

"Can you show me a trick? Do you have a charm on you? What do you do in a shrine?" 

Usagi instantly regretted her words as she was attacked by Duo's questions. Thankfully, she was saved when they finally arrived at the Sanq Academy.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" was heard when the group barely even set foot into the school.

A flash of maroon and sandy blond was seen as a figure glued herself ( or should I say itself) onto poor Hiiro. The others of the group was too busy rubbing their ears to help Hiiro. Usagi was tempted to blast the animal that made the awful noise to the other dimension, when she suddenly realized that this was the stalker that Duo told her about.

Relena finally stopped trying to force Hiiro's head down for a kiss and turned to look at the rest of the gang. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the new girl.

Hugging (more like squeezing the life out of him) 'her' Hiiro, Relena prepared a cat fight back when the other blond girl approached her and 'her' Hiiro. 

"Um, miss Relena? My name is Tuskino Usagi, I'm the new student here. My guardian enrolled me today," Usagi introduced herself, feeling sorry for Hiiro as she saw him turn blue.

"Oh yeah, your that Tuskino girl. If you'll go to my secretary, she'll give you your schedule and dorm number," Relena dismissed the new girl.

Usagi was extremely pissed off, if she wasn't undercover, the Shinimegami would have blasted Relena to Hell by now. Smiling a sickening sweet smile, she did a mocking curtsey, "yes Your Majesty". 

Relena was about to screech out a comeback when she suddenly smelled something burning. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her scream could be heard all the way from the colonies when she realized that it was her sandy blond hair that had caught fire. Running and tripping all the way, she managed to make it to the bathroom just before she became bald. 

Usagi smirked to herself before walking away with the rest of the G-boys.

"Wow! Talk about spontaneous combustion!" Duo said in awe. "I wonder how it happened. It'll come in handy every time Relena comes close."

It was then that the pilots saw the mysterious little smile on the Shinimegami's face.

"You mean you did it?!?!" the five pilots all stared in shock at the small girl.

"Consider this as the little miko trick that you wanted to see earlier Duo," was her only reply as the group made their way to Relena's secretary.

"Let's see, Tsukino, Tsukino. There you go, here's your schedule, and your sharing a room with Duo Maxwell and Hiiro Yuy," the old secretary handed Usagi her things, "You stuff also arrived today, I believe that they are already in your room. Have a nice day Miss Tsukino."

"Thank you," Usagi said the rest of the guys turned to head back to their dorms.

Duo was grinning from ear to ear when he learnt that the goddess was going to share a room with him. It's like a fantasy coming true, well except for the part that Hiiro also stays in that dorm.

Following Duo and Hiiroto her new home, she carefully thought about her mission. So far so good, the Earl has made no attempts so far to take away their lives. But it made Usagi extremely angry to know that she was assigned to stay with the two boys. She was sure that Konoe was to blame for her current situation, oh just wait till she gets back.

She stepped into the dorm after Duo opened the door. It was like a small apartment. Complete with its own kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. Her bags have already been carried into the living room.

"Okay, since there are two bedrooms, I'm going to take one, and you and Hiiro can share one," Usagi quickly made her decision. It was bad enough that she had to live with two guys, she was not going to sleep in the same room as one. Taking her bags into one of the bedrooms, she closed the door before Duo could say anything.

"Oh man! I wanted to room with her!" Duo whined to Hiiro.

"Baka, this makes it easier if we get a mission," was the only reply from the perfect soldier as he went into the room that he would unfortunately have to share with Duo.

The door of Usagi's room opened again, as the girl came out with a towel and a change of clothes. "I'm going to take a shower now," the girl announced before she slipped into the bathroom.

A minute later, Hiiro came back out. He changed from green tank top that was slightly torn from where he tried to ply Relena's hands off, to a new one. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the scream was heard as the Hiiro closed the door. 

Duo and Hiiro immediately pulled out their guns and ran to the closed door of the bathroom, where Usagi was suppose to take a shower. From the scream, it sounded as if there was a hundred OZ soldiers were hiding in there. 

With a nod from Hiiro, Duo kicked open the door while Hiiro rolled inside, both boys pointing their guns. They looked around quickly and saw Usagi clad only in a skimpy towel, pressed into a corner, backing away from …. 

AN: Muhahahahahahahaha!! Cliffie! Want to find out what's going to happen? Review! Oh, and I apologize to all the Wufei and Relena fans, it was a temptation that I just couldn't resist. 


	3. First Day of Class (Chaos Reigns)

AN: Sorry about the cliff-hanger on the last chapter. I made this chapter longer to apologize for my mean act. This chapter is a little weird, it's the result of no sleep, listening to Eminem (don't ask me why, it was in the CD player), and caffeine. So be warned.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 2

… a spider?

The two gundam pilots turned their heads to stare at the Shinimegami in question. They still had their guns out, just in case there was real danger lurking in the bathroom, besides the spider.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR? GET IT AWAY!" the hysterical blond screamed as she practically jumped into Hiiro's arms ( he was closest to her). Making the stoic pilot almost blush, with a nearly nude, squirming female in his arms.

"You mean, you're afraid of an itsy-bitsy teenie-weenie spider? You? The all powerful miko who nailed Wu-man with twenty pies, who set the Queen of Earth's hair on fire, who beat ME in a pie eating contest, is afraid of a spider????" a look of disbelief was on Duo's face before…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" a deep breath, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" The braided boy was rolling on the bathroom floor in laughter, plans of terrorizing the blond girl into his arms using spiders already forming in his head.

"There's nothing teeny-weenie about this spider! it's huge and hairy, get it away! If you don't get rid of that spider right now, I'll…I'll," the Shinimegami was having trouble forming words as the spider crawled closer, "I'll burn your hair down to the roots permanently!" 

"Okay, okay," Duo got off of the floor, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Relena. He took a wad of toilette paper in his hand. The spider made a squishy sound as it was smashed flat against the toilette paper.

"Is it…is it gone?" the frightened bunny looked up carefully from the crook of Hiiro's neck, where she hid her face as Duo took care of the evil creature.

"Of course it's gone. Do you want to see the proof?" a sinister smile crept onto Duo's face as he held the toilette paper containing the spider's sticky insides up to Usagi's face. 

"No it's not necessary, I believe you," the blonde disentangled herself from Hiiro and backed away from the dead spider and the grinning god of death.

"But you have to see it! Or else, how do you know that it's dead! See," Duo chased after Usagi as the blond bolted out the bathroom after taking one peek at the green goo inside the paper. 

The cat and mouse game went around the whole dorm. Chairs were flipped over, vases smashed on the floor, as the desperate bunny tried to escape from the shinigami. Taking a chance, she jumped over the sofa. But since she was Usagi, she tripped on one of the cushions and fell tummy first on the sofa. Unfortunately (or should I saw fortunately) Duo didn't see her fall, so when he followed Usagi jumping over the sofa, he handed on the poor girl. Body stretched out over hers, and face pressed into the creamy skin of her neck.

Fate decided to embarrass the blushing Shinimegami further when the door of their dorm was rammed open. The other three gundam pilots ran in, pointing their guns straight in front. Which in this case, happened to be Duo on top of an almost naked Usagi. The three stunned boys dropped their guns. Wufei fainted from a nose bleed, Quatre blushed a bright red and started to apologize furiously, even Trowa turned a slight pink, but otherwise remained his silent self. 

Hiiro calmly walked out of the bathroom while Duo got off of Usagi unwillingly. But before both boys could do anything else, a stinging slap landed on their cheeks. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei (he woke up just in time to see the slap) all gaped at Usagi. Did she know who she slapped? She just slapped two of the most dangerous assassins on Earth?!

"Hell! What was that for?!?!" Duo cried while he rubbed his sore cheek. Hiiro just stared in shock. No one had ever slapped him before.

"Why did you two hentais break into the bathroom without knocking first?!?!" screamed by an equally mad Usagi. Before Duo was able to say anything else, the bunny walked back to the bathroom, slammed the door and started her delayed shower.

"What was that all about?" Quatre asked as he recovered from his shock.

Since Hiiro wasn't going to answer, it was left to Duo to explain the whole situation. The braided boy had to admit that it hurt his pride a lot to be slapped by a girl, but on the other hand, she certainly showed a lot of spirit, and he liked that in a girl.

"Oh," the other three pilots said simultaneously as Duo finished his tale.

"Weak onna," Wufei snickered under his breath. Too bad he didn't learn his lesson. For he suddenly smelled smoke, and before he knew it, fire was eating away his ponytail. Letting out a shrill cry that could rival Relena's, the pilot of Shenlong dashed to the kitchen and sunk his head beneath the faucet.

Usagi came out of the bathroom dressed, "What did you call me again, Wu-man?" the Shinimegami demanded as she gathered her long wet hair into a towel.

Forgetting his anger towards the girl for a moment, Duo bounced over to the blonde, giving her a high five before tossing an arm across her shoulder. "We would make a great team terrorizing people, don't you think so Wu-man?"

His only answer was a growl as the Chinese pilot came out of the kitchen, his pony tail gone. "Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell. Or else…"

"Or else what Wu-man?" Duo dragged out the Wu-man part. Taunting the other pilot.

"Duo!" a sharp tug on his braid prevented the braided one from teasing some more. "You still owe me a dinner, remember?" Usagi asked with another tug.

"What dinner?" the said pilot asked innocently. 

"The one you promised when I beat you at the pie eating contest! Have you forgotten? Or do you want your lovely braid to suffer the same fate as Relena's hair?" The grinning she devil said, as she tickled Duo's nose with the end of his own braid.

Duo gulped and visibly paled. "Of course I remember! How could I forget. What would you like?" an uneasiness filled him, he didn't like the devilish look on that angelic face at all.

"I don't feel like going out. So how about we order some pizza? Do you guys want to stay too?" Usagi asked Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.

"Why not, since it's the braided baka who's paying," Wufei smirked while wring water out of his hair. Trowa and Quatre nodded.

"But, but, the bet was only paying for the winner only!" a tug on his braid quickly shut Duo up.

"Okay, I want five meat lovers, seven pepperoni, four cheese, six all dressed, and one Hawaiian," Usagi counted off her fingers.

The guys all had shocked expressions on their faces. Oh my Shinigami! At the rate she's gong, I'll have to hack into Relena's personal savings account to pay for this meal. Duo thought, almost having a premature heart attack.

"And twelve bottles of coke, six cartons of chicken wings, and ten packs of brownies. 

Three hours, four hundred dollars, and a broke Duo later, the group finally called it a night and went to their respective rooms to rest. After all, they were just *normal* teenagers who had to go to school the next morning. 

Usagi waited until after Duo and Hiiro went to their room before closing her own door. With a little Shinimegami magic, her stuff were placed at their proper places, and the walls changed from their white color to a dark crimson. Satisfied with her work, Usagi quietly walked over to her balcony and looked up at the night sky, as if searching for something.

"I call upon you Suzaku. Appear before me," the Shinimegami commanded. A dazzling red bird appeared out of the darkness and few towards Usagi.

"You called for me, my mistress?" the phoenix bowed her head.

"Suzaku, I want you to watch over three of the gundam pilots for me. Change your form into a more common bird. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei's dorm is two doors from my right. If anything goes wrong, let me know. Do not reveal yourself," Usagi ordered before giving the beautiful bird a final pat and returned to her room. 

"Byakko, I summon you, appear now!" 

A teenage boy appeared this time. He has white hair and cat like eyes. But the most astonishing thing about the boy was the long furry white tail behind him.

"Yes mistress?" the boy gave a yawn. Out of all the Shikigami (in Yami no Matsuei, the Shikigamis are beast gods who are controlled by the shinigami. In this story, Usagi is able to summon all twelve of the Shikigamis.) Byakko was her favorite. Maybe it was because he acted so much like her. Preferring to slip into the mountains to take a nap than to do anything related to work. 

"We have a new mission now. From today, you are to stay in your animal form and act like my pet. Our mission is to protect the five gundam pilots. Suzaku is watching over three of them. You are in charge of Duo and Hiiro when I'm unable to, understand?" Usagi explained to Byakko, only to sweat drop when she discovered that the boy was already in his tiger form, purring up a storm. Usagi sighed before climbing in between her bed covers and let sleep claim her. 

Meanwhile, in the guys' room, Hiiro was busy typing on his laptop while Duo brushed his hair. 

"What are you doing Hiiro? Do we have another mission?" the long haired boy asked as he put the finishing touches on his braid.

"Hn," well what did you expect? The stoic boy continued to type away.

"Do you feel that there's something different about Usagi?" Duo asked as he continued to get ready for bed. "It isn't everyday that you see a beautiful girl who has supernatural powers."

Hiiro silently agreed. There was definitely something not right with their roommate. He has been doing a background search on her, but so far, he came up with nothing. A beeping sound from Hiiro's laptop interrupted their one sided conversation. After quickly scanning the message, Hiiro turned to Duo.

"We just got a new mission from Dr. J and also some new information on Usagi." 

Duo moved up to read the message on the screen. "Hiiro, I believe that you and Duo have a new roommate this year. If I am correct, her name is Tsukino Usagi. The girl is the heiress of the colony L6. Her parents died mysteriously when she was just one year old. They were believed to be assassinated. She was raised by her uncle Tatsumi Seiichiro (if you're familiar with Yami no Matsuei, Tatsumi is the secretary of Konoe, and is rumoured to be the real head of the Shinigamis. Konoe usually lets Tatsumi take care of everything) who also owns the largest computer company on Earth. When she turned ten, she was sent to live in a shrine on Earth to avoid danger and to have a normal life. Now that she reappeared again, terrorists will not hesitate to use her against the colony L6, nor her uncle's computer company, especially since Tatsumi is about to open the world's largest casino here in Sanq. If something happens to Usagi, the consequences could mean another war. Your new mission will be to protect Tsukino Usagi, do you accept? P.S. Tell the other pilots that she doesn't trust the male sex, so be gentle with her." Duo finished. "Oh great, now he tells us. It would have been so much better if we knew this before Usagi took her shower. But then again, I would never know her phobia of spiders. So Hiiro, are we going to take it?"

"Mission Accepted,"

"Why did I even bother to ask?" the younger boy sighed. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to install a hidden camera inside her room and the bathroom," the perfect solider replied as he gathered his supplies. (Thanks Princess Lesse, she gave me this idea)

"Are you crazy?! Didn't you just read what J wrote? She doesn't trust guys. If you install a camera, she'll burn us to a crisp!" Duo used a dramatic tone as he tried to get the images of him burning out of his mind.

"Then what do you think we should do when she's alone?"

"I don't think that we should invade her privacy like that. A girl is very sensitive about what she does in private. The best way is to make sure that one of us is here in the dorm when she's by herself. That way, if something goes wrong, we won't get slapped again," Duo answered, unconsciously touching his cheek again.

"Hn," Hiiro agreed before turning off the light to slip into his bed.

"Goodnight to you to Hiiro," the braided one said before snores filled the room.

*The next morning*

*Knock, knock* "Usagi-chan! Time to get up sleepy head! We have school today, you don't want to be late on your first day of class do you?" a loud voice hollered outside of the Shinimegami's door. 

"Usagi-chan? Okay, I'm coming in, I'm warning you in advance," Duo opened the door. He carefully made his way in, not wanting to get slapped again. He was left with the task of waking up the sleeping bunny, since Hiiro (the sly guy that he was) insisted that he was too busy making breakfast. Breakfast my ass, he is just afraid of getting slapped by a girl. Funny how the perfect soldier is able to destroy countless mobile suites, set his own leg, and self destruct with out a second thought, but shrinks away from the slap of a girl. Duo thought as he's eyes adjusted to the light inside the room. His breath caught in his throat as he beheld the sight in front of him. There she was, clad in a white tank top and short white silk boxers, sleeping quietly, just like Sleeping Beauty. In her arms, Usagi tightly clutched the bunny that *he gave her*. Her golden hair wasn't in its odangos. Instead it was spilled around on the bed, some framing her innocent and angelic face. Duo couldn't help but reach out and brush a strand from her eyes. He watched in fascination as the liquid gold melted through his fingers. That was when he noticed that something wasn't quite right. 

"Um Hiiro, can you come here for a sec?"

When the Japanese boy came, his eyes also widened.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Duo asked.

*To be continued…*

*Hehe, I'm not that evil*

Hiiro nodded as the two pilots stared in astonishment at the white twitching tail that hung from under the bed covers.

"She didn't have a tail yesterday did she?" the braided boy wondered as he gave the tail a hard tug.

"RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!" was the response the two pilots got. Usagi shot up from her bed when she felt sharp tiger claws digging into her leg. Duo barley had time to react before an angry with tiger flew at him, intending on biting his nose off. Hiiro pulled out his trusty gun and aimed it at the tiger.

"Omae o korosu,"

"Don't you dare Hiiro!" Usagi leaped in front of her tiger. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Get it off of me!!!" a yell came from Duo. 

"Byakko, you can get off of Duo now," Usagi commanded as she pulled her pet into her arms. "Guys, meet Byakko, he's my pet tiger."

"HE?! You slapped Hiiro and I when we tried to save you, but you let a boy tiger sleep on the same bed as you?" Duo pouted, feeling a little jealous.

"Well, at least he's not an ecchi like you!" Usagi retorted. 

"When did he get here anyways?" Duo asked. He made a mental note to himself: Never pull the tail of an angry tiger.

"Yesterday with the rest of my stuff, but he stayed inside of my room the whole time," Usagi explained.

"Hn, we have to hurry up or else we're going to be late," Hiiro walked out the room with Duo, while Usagi got ready.

"Hey Usagi! Do you want sausage or bacon?" Duo's words died out when he saw the blonde. "…" For once, the braided boy was at a loss of words. Even Hiiro stared in surprise.

"What? Is something wrong?" Usagi asked as she gave a piece of meat to Byakko.

"No, no, it's just that it's very unusual to see a girl wearing a guy's uniform that's all," the braided one quickly turned his eyes to his food.

"Good, because there's no way that I'm wearing that horrible maroon thing," Usagi gave a little shiver. "Which tasteless person designed it anyway?"

"Relena," both pilots answered without looking up. But they had to admit that Usagi looked incredible in their uniform. The grey suit hugged her curves closely and showed off her petite waist and long legs to perfection.

"Hn," Hiiro interrupted the quiet meal after glancing at his watch. "We're late," he said before grabbing his books. Duo and Usagi quickly shoved the rest of their food into their mouths before making a mad dash to their class, Byakko followed closely at their heels.

*In homeroom*

"Where are they? Class is about to start. It's not like Hiiro to be late," Quatre worried.

Trowa patted his shoulders to assure him.

"Knowing Maxwell and that onna, they are probably still fixing their hair right now," Wufei replied. Right after the words left his mouth, the bell rang.

"Good morning class," a young woman who was obviously the teacher walked in with Relena. The three gundam pilots all snickered as they saw Relena wearing a wig. The girl's eyes were scanning the room, no doubt looking for a certain messy haired, Prussian blue eyed boy.

"I hope that you all had a great summer. My name is…" before the teacher could finish, the door of the classroom was flung open. Two gundam pilots, one Shinimegami, and one white tiger burst in, leaning against the walls panting. Finally, after getting her breath back, Usagi straightened out and proceeded with an excuse. "Gomen nasai sensei. It was all my fault that Hiiro and Duo are late," her words were accompanied by her large tear filled baby blue eyes, that could wring anyone's heart. Her show was cut off when she took her first good look at the teacher. 

"Setsuna-mama?" the name came out in a gasp. Her blue eyes locked on the time guardian's crimson eyes as her feet brought her to the older woman. A single tear fell from the sapphire eyes as the trembling blonde wrapped her arms around the green haired woman. "How? I thought that I lost you guys forever," Usagi whispered.

Setsuna hugged her chibi hime close. "Have you forgotten about reincarnation? We've all been reborn again, except for the two of you. Come on Usagi-chan. Dry those tears, today's your first day of school. Be happy. There will be a lot more surprises today," Setsuna winked before tuning back into the serious teacher.

"Hiiro, Duo, I'll excuse you two today, but make sure that you will be on time from now on. Class, we have a new student today. She is from Japan. Please introduce yourself."

"Good morning, my name is Tsukino Usagi," the blonde girl bowed. After the initial hesitation of seeing a girl in a male uniform, the male population of the class didn't waste anymore time and immediately cat calls and whistles erupted through out the room. The girls looked on either in jealously or in admiration. Usagi however wasn't effected by any of this. Looking around the class, she sent a bone chilling glare that was as effective as a bucket of ice water dumped over the guys' laps.

"Hey! You are not wearing the proper uniform!" an annoying voice screeched behind Usagi. The Shinimegami didn't even have to look behind her to know who the irritating voice belonged to.

"I don't se any rules that said girls can't wear a guy's uniform, your majesty," Usagi drawled out. Enjoying the enraged look on Relena's face.

Setsuna looked on in amusement. It seemed that her hime had changed a little during the one thousand years.

"Tsukino-san, you may take the seat between Duo and Hiiro," Setsuna pointed to the only untaken seat in the room. 

The male students all glared at the two said boys in envy. Hiiro gave his trade mark glare which quickly scared the others. Duo on the other hand, had a little smirk on his face that clearly said: back off, she's mine. Usagi just quietly took her seat, trying not to attract anymore undesired attention.

"Now, continuing from where I left off. My name is Meiou Setsuna. I will be your homeroom teacher as well as the history teacher. Since today is the first day of class, the director of this academy, Miss Relena will be giving a welcoming speech for class." Setsuna nodded at Relena as she set down.

"I would like to welcome you to the Sank Academy. As you all know, the Sank Kingdom is a pacifist nation. We hope that you will all enjoy this peaceful environment that we offer you, and benefit from our teachings of peace. Before I begin, I just want everyone to give a standing ovation to the gundam pilots, especially pilot 01 for saving the world from destruction," Relena said as she made everyone stand up. 

What a loser, Usagi thought to herself as she saw Relena blew a kiss to Hiiro out of the corner of her eyes.

As Relena continued to blab about peace, Usagi started to doodle on her notebook.

"Pisst, Usagi," Duo whispered trying to her attention. "How did you know the teacher?"

"She's a friend of the family. I haven't seen her for a long time," Usagi whispered back.

"But, why did you call her -mama?"

"When I was young, my parents died. And she took care of me like I was her own daughter," 

"Oh," Duo said to himself as he felt that Usagi didn't want to say anymore on this subject.

God, this is so boring the blonde girl thought to herself as she yawned.

"Usagi!" Relena suddenly stopped her speech to snap at the yawning girl. "Have you been paying attention to what I have said?"

"Of course I have Miss Relena. How could I not. After all, only your speeches could be so inspiring," Usagi said sarcastically, a bored expression on her face. Not to mention that your voice is loud enough to raise the dead. 

"Why thank you. Since you liked it so much, then I hope that you wouldn't mind repeating everything I have said from the beginning of the class, would you?" Relena asked smugly, thinking that she could humiliate the other girl in front of everyone.

"Not at all," if this was a game, then Usagi would play it to the end. Clearing her voice dramatically, the golden blonde grabbed everyone's attention as she imitated Relena's snobbish ways.

Making her voice a few pitches higher, Usagi mimicked Relena's shrikes perfectly as she started:

" Hey! You are not wearing the proper uniform!

"I would like to welcome you to the Sank Academy. As you all know, the Sank Kingdom is a pacifist nation. We hope that you will all enjoy this peaceful environment that we offer you, and benefit from our teachings. Before I begin, I just want everyone to give a standing ovation to the gundam pilots, especially pilot 01 for saving the world from destruction…"

A few muffled laughter could be heard as Usagi acted out every gesture the Queen of Earth made. Relena's face turned purple as the tables were turned. The blonde bunny recited word by word Relena's speech on peace. There wasn't a single wrong word as Usagi neared the end of the fifty minutes lecture.

"Enough! How dare you make fun of me!" a cry cut of Usagi's performance. Relena lost her temper, forgetting that she was in front of the class.

Putting a hand to her mouth, Usagi had a perfectly shocked expression. " Oh my Miss Relena, how could you say that? I just did what you asked me to do," tears glittered in those wide blue eyes, adding to the effects of a hurt little girl.

"I don't care, you are gong to have detention…" Relena's words were disrupted when a certain white tiger ripped away her long maroon skirt before running away.

Good work Byakko! Usagi laughed to herself. She hadn't even noticed when her pet tiger stole away from underneath her desk.

"AHHHH! Someone cover my virgin eyes!" Duo screamed beside her dramatically as he buried his head on Usagi's lap and started whimpering. Usagi was about to push him off when she saw Hiiro faint from the corner of her eyes. Wufei was desperately shoving kleenx up his nose to stop the blood, while muttering curses in Chinese about a certain psychotic, obscene Queen of the World. Quatre was hiding beneath his desk praying to god. Trowa said something Usagi couldn't hear, it was along the lines of: Please let this be a nightmare. Confusion was written all over her face because of the pilots strange behaviours. Turing her head, Usagi's jaws dropped when she saw the sight in front. 

When Relena turned to catch Byakko and her skirt, she presented the whole class with a perfect view of her pink lacy thong. That wasn't the scariest part. It was the large tattoo of Hiiro Yuy's head on one of Relena's naked cheeks that knocked out the gundam pilots, not only that, but the words, "Omae o korosu" were tattooed beneath the head.

"NOOO!! This was suppose to be a surprise on our wedding night!" Relena howled out when she noticed that her secret had been exposed. If things couldn't get more chaotic, a red falcon flew threw the window and snapped up Relena's wig, revealing her new crew cut. A second later, Relena disappeared through the door, screaming as she went. The bell rang, dismissing the class.

"Usagi, can you stay for a minute?" Setsuna called out.

"Yeah sure," the blonde answered as she walked towards the teacher, still chuckling secretively. The five pilots followed closely, all of them still a little shaky from the earlier incident, especially Hiiro. 

"Alone please," Setsuna said, looking at the five boys. All were a little reluctant to leave, since it was their mission to protect Usagi.

"Don't worry, I promise to return her safe and sound," the green haired teacher promised.

The gundam pilots nodded and left the room, but not before Hiiro gave Setsuna a glare that promised death if even one hair is missing form Usagi's head. 

Wrapping her hime in a tight hug, the guardian of time let a few tears of happiness fall from her eyes. "It's been so long."

"I've missed you so much Setsuna-mama," Usagi whispered quietly. Using the nick name that she and Hotaru called her. "How are the others? Are they here too?"

"They are all reborn, but only I kept my memories and powers. That was a very big sacrifice you made when you granted them the chance to live normal lives."

"They deserved it, but Setsuna-mama, how come you didn't forget?" Usagi asked in confusion.

"Well, someone has to guard the gates of time. And plus, I have to watch over my two little daughters don't I? How are you two doing?" Setsuna asked with a little pinch on Usagi's nose.

"We're doing fine. I'm working as a Shinimegami and Hota-chan works in the judging department, but we don't get to see each other that often because of my missions. By the way, what are the others doing, and what about Luna and Artemis? I really want to meet them again in their human forms!"

"I'm sure that you'll be able to see all of them today," Setsuna had a mysterious look on her face. But if one looked closely, you could see the amused twinkle in her eyes.

"You mean that they're all students here too?"

"They're here, but not exactly as students."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, bewilderment written all over her face.

"You'll seen soon enough. Right now you better go, or else you'll be late to your next class," the green haired teacher said as she gave Usagi a little peck on the cheek. "We'll talk later, you better go back to those five cute hunks of yours before they come in and drag you out."

Walking out the door, Usagi had a thoughtful look on her face. What does she mean that they're not students? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice, until it was to late the large group of boys from her class swarming around her.

"Miss Usagi, are you doing anything tonight?"

"May I have the honor of walking you to your next class?"

"Yo babe, what's your number?"

"No, no, and don't call me babe your jerk!" Usagi answered coldly as she tried to push her way out of the crowd of sweaty boys. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the five gundam pilots watching her closely. They all had protectiveness in their eyes, but was that spark of jealousy in Duo's violet orbs? A rough hand pulled her away from her observation.

"Let go of my arm," a dangerously calm shinimegami said to the unfortunate soul who dared to touch her.

"Not until you agree to go out with me," a rude voice said close to the blondes' ear, it was the same person who called her babe, and asked for her phone number.

Quickly loosing her patience and temper, Usagi was about to give the idiot a piece of her mind ( and fist) when someone else pulled the offending hand away from her arm.

"Watch where you put your hands buddy," the chilling voice of Shinigami said as angry amethyst eyes stared down at the other guy who Duo recognized as Vince, a well known player. Vince was at the mercy of the pilot of Deathscythe as the braided youth tightened his hold on the offending hand. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's impolite to touch a lady against her will?" the voice of death whispered as Vince winced under the excruciating pressure on his arm. "Now apologize to her right now."

"I'm…I'm sorry Usagi," Vince gasped out. The other would be suitors quickly backed away, allowing Hiiro, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei to quickly move towards the trio. Their glares were enough to drive away the rest of the crowd.

"This isn't over yet Maxwell! I always get what I want," Vince said as Duo released him.

"Thank you Duo," Usagi said quietly as she walked away. "So what do we have next guys?"

"Well, we have biology, lunch, gym, then chemistry," Quatre answered as he checked the schedule. "Hey, what's going on there?" the Arabian pointed to the front. A group of guys were trying to peek inside the girls' locker room.

"Dud, what's going on here?" Duo asked one of the on lookers.

"Don't you know? The rumour has it that the hot new chick Usagi is changing for gym right now," some random guy answered without turning around.

"I think that you guys got the wrong information, because the hot new chick Usagi is going to have biology next," the said blonde calmly answered in a deadly tone.

All the peeping toms froze, and slowly turned around to see a glaring Usagi surrounded by five non amused gundam pilots. Tired of being spied, chased, and harassed by men, Usagi decided to stop it once and for all. Without a warning, she grabbed a certain braided baka by the collar and pulled the shocked boy down for a hot, passionate, soul shattering kiss. Finally releasing the dazed boy after a good long five minutes of lip locking, the crafty blonde bunny looked at the group of heart broken boys. "Sorry guys, but I already have a boyfriend," were the only words she spoke before walking towards bio class.

"Guys?" Duo asked in a weak voice, "catch me," as his knees gave out from under him. Damn, what a kiss! That could have melted the south pole!

"Maxwell! How dishonourable it is to let that onna to take advantage of you!" Wufei ranted.

"You're just jealous Wu-man, because she kissed me and not you," the braided one teased as he got up from the floor with the help of Quatre.

"Maxell, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Wu-man?!" A red faced Wufei pulled out his precious katana out of nowhere.

The other three pilots sweat dropped as they watched Wufei wave his katana while chasing a laughing Duo down the hall, leaving the innocent bystanders running for their lives.

When Trowa, Quatre, and Hiiro finally walked into the biology class, Usagi was already in her seat, with Duo and Wufei playing Duck, Duck, Goose around her (in other words, they are chasing each other in circles).

Thankfully, the bell stopped the senseless game. 

"Good morning class. Welcome to human biology," the quiet voice of the teacher said as she walked in.

Ami-chan! Usagi thought as she stared at the young woman in disbelief. This was what Setsuna-mama meant when she said that they weren't students! Usagi pondered as she looked she looked at the twenty years old young woman.

"I see that we have a new student this year. I hope that you will enjoy this class Usagi-san," Ms. Mizuno smiled kindly. "We are going to begin the year by studying the human reproduction system. Now, who can tell me the difference between a boy and a girl?" the blue haired genius asked her class of sixteen years olds, hormone driven teenagers.

This is going to be a long mission, Usagi groaned to herself.

AN: Sorry to all the Hiiro and Usagi lovers. I'm for Hiiro 100%. But I feel sorry for poor Duo-chan who's been missing in all the actions. **_But DO NOT WORRY, I promise that my next fic is going to be a Hiiro + Usagi story_**. And I think that the next one will be as crazy as this one, if not more so. Anyway, please continue to review! I hate school, someone kill me now. I already spent 200 freaking dollars on only 2 freaking books! I hate school!


	4. Not Alone Anymore

AN: I love you guys! I'm floating in a cloud of reviews. *sweat drops* I know that the previous sentence makes no sense. Oh well. This chapter is going to be short because I have no time with school. I feel so behind with everything. I have so much catching up to do, and it's only the second week of school. This chapter will not be as insane as the last. Last thing, if you want to, you can email me. I love emails, whether it's to answer questions, to help other's writing, or just to chat. 

Chapter 3

"I'm glad that that was over!" Duo exclaimed in relief as the group walked out of biology class. "What kind of question was that anyways?! Do you know the difference between a boy and a girl. It's not like that she's teaching a bunch of five years olds."

"By the way Usagi, how were you able to memorize Relena's speech so well?" Trowa spoke up for the first time this day. It hadn't escape his notice that Usagi was able to remember such a long speech.

The said blonde froze in her tracks. Kuso! What am I suppose to tell them now? "Um, I have a very good memory?" the shinimegami offered lamely. Thankfully, a loud growling sound from her stomach saved her from further explanations. "Can we walk faster? I'm starving!"

"Usagi-chan, I don't think that you want to try the food that they serve here," Duo saved the hungry bunny before she made a dash for the cafeteria. "Trust me, I speak from experience. The stuff they give you is like the by-product from a chemical experiment gone wrong. The only way that you can tolerate their food is to first kill your taste buds by drinking down 10 ml of 0.5 mol/L hydrochloric acid. Then the food won't taste that bad."

"So, what are we going to have for lunch then?" the impatient girl asked.

"Tsukino Usagi, please come to my office. Tsukino Usagi, please come to my office," the voice of Relena blared form the speakers in the hall.

The shinimegami groaned to herself as the other students looked at her in pity. "What does she want from me this time?" Usagi asked as she made her way to Relena's office. The five gundam pilots followed close behind. "Why are you guys always following me around?" Finally the question burst out. She had been aching to ask that question ever since this morning.

Giving her a puzzled look, Duo answered for the group. "You mean you don't know? We are assigned to protect you, because terrorists might use you against your uncle."

Protect me? But I'm the one who's suppose to protect you guys! My uncle? Then it all clicked in Usagi's head. Konoe! How dare he mess with the living world and my mission without warning me first?! Outwardly she quickly pasted on a smile. "Oh yeah, my uncle," before laughing nervously.

She's hiding something, all the pilots thought at once as they saw the tell-tale symptoms.

Finally arriving at Relena's office, Usagi took a deep breath before turning the knob to open the door. Her jaws dropped as a dark haired, mid aged man came into her view. He was wearing glasses and an Armani suit. Tatsumi? What the hell is he doing here?

As if answering her questions, the man moved forward, making all the pilots pull out their guns. "Usagi-chan! How's my favorite niece doing?" the man ignored the guns pointed at his head (AN: after all, he's also a shinigami) as he pulled the speechless girl into an embrace. "Play along Tsukino. I'll explain everything later," Tatsumi whispered into the shinimegami's ear.

"Uncle Tatsumi, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked out loud, then added under her breath "you better have a good reason too."

"Do I need a reason to come and see my only niece. I was concerned about you, after all today is your first day of school. I didn't know if you will be able to adjust from private tutors to a normal school. And since I missed your sixteenth birthday because of that contract with the colonies, I'm here to give you your delayed birthday presents. You also forgot your cell phone and laptop at the shrine, so I brought them here as well," Tatsumi handed a new cellular and laptop to the unresisting girl. "You'll find all of your new identity and why the pilots are protecting you on your laptop," Tatsumi whispered quickly.

"So…" the girl paused "What am I getting for my birthday?"

"I think that you will like your presents this year. Konoe helped me pick them," the man said as he led Usagi, the pilots, and Relena outside.

"Holy cow,"

"Oh my,"

"Injustice,"

"…"

"Hn,"

Parked in front of them was a brand new black Porsche Boxster convertible (the I wish I have one of those )and a silver BMW motorcycle.

"Usagi-chan, can I be adopted into your family?" the braided boy asked the blonde haired girl, a puppy dog expression on his face.

A chuckle from Tatsumi interrupted Duo's plea. "I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell, but I already have my hands full with my niece."

The braided one sighed, but he wasn't about to give up hope yet. Getting onto his knees in front of the shinimegami, "Tsukino Usagi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Giving him a long stare, before…. "AHHHH! Where did the water came from?!" The poor braided boy was completely soaked when a small dark cloud appeared over his head and water poured onto his body. Everyone else just stared in shock as the cold water served to cool Duo's greed.

"Does that answer your question?" the shinimegami replied as the other pilots all chuckled at the poor boy's predicament. It seemed that Usagi's powers doesn't end at fire. 

"As I was saying, happy birthday Usagi. I made a few changes on your cell phone and laptop. Now you can control your car and bike from the screen of your phone and computer," Tatsumi smiled at the happy expression on the shinimegami's face as he flipped open the cell phone he gave her. A mini screen appeared. "One tap starts the bike, two taps starts the car. Both vehicles follow the path you make with your finger on the screen" (AN: If you have seen the James Bond movie: Tomorrow Never Dies, it's like Bond's car, with all the cool functions.)

Everyone smiled (except for Relena) as Usagi squealed when the convertible roared into life with two taps of her finger. Her laughter of delight was heard as the car sped around the curved drive way of the academy under Usagi's command. "This is so cool! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the bouncing bunny hugged her so called uncle. Suddenly her happy expression disappeared. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not mad at him."

Tatsumi sighed. Poor Konoe, he is going to taste the full extant of the Shinimegami's wrath when she returns to the underworld.

"Come on guys! Lets go for a spin. Shot gun I'm driving!" Usagi pulled Hiiro and a wet Duo towards her new car. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre smiling at the sight of the two helpless pilots.

"Usagi, are you coming home this weekend? I'm throwing a garden party at the mansion on Saturday," Tatsumi called out.

"Sure I'll be there, and I'm going to bring a few friends too!" the blonde girl called out from her car. Not bothering to look back.

"You are invited too Miss Peacecraft," Usagi's uncle said to the fuming Queen of the World.

Usagi silently groaned to herself, but there was a more immediate problem. How were they going to fit six people in a car that meant for five?

"Hiiro you know, we can take my LIMO out for a spin if you want," Relena offered with what she would call a seductive smile.

"No thank you, we have it all solved," Hiiro quickly answered as he pushed Usagi onto Duo's lap while he jumped into the driver's seat. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei filled out the back seat. "Usagi, start the car!"

When the convertible hummed into life again after taking Usagi's finger print, Hiiro floored the accelerator, leaving a thick trail of dust and smoke as the car zoomed away from Relena.

The momentum of the car had caused Usagi to fly back in Duo's lap. As Hiiro sped away, the poor blonde had to hang on to Duo for her life. She shivered as the wetness made its way into her clothes. Finally deciding to take some pity into the trembling pilot of Deathscythe, she increased the temperature around them, and quickly dried off their clothes. 

"Hiiro, I think that we lost her, you can slow down now," the braided boy choked out. "And Usagi-chan, can you loosen your arms just a little? Not that I mind, but I need to breath."

The arms around his neck instantly let go as the owner blushed to a pretty pink. 

Chuckling, Duo let his arms encircle the girl's waist lightly, as the wind wrapped her golden hair around their bodies.

Finally noticing that they were a good five miles away from Relena, Hiiro slowly decreased the speed to 100 m/h. 

"Where do you guys want to go? We have almost two whole hours to kill before our next class." Quatre shouted from the back.

"Hey, I know this great ice cream pallor outside of the city. It's by the beaches and it serves the best ice cream in this whole country. It's not too far from here. I think that it'll take around twenty minutes," Duo suggested.

"Yeah! Then we can have ice cream for lunch!"

"Onna, where do you store all that food?"

Usagi shrugged, "I have a high metabolism," and reached out to turn on the stereo. "Someone to Call My Lover" (AN: Sorry, but I just love this song) from Janet Jackson blared out. Singing along to the song, the blonde girl turned to look ahead as they sped past the other cars. Feeling free for the first time ever since her death. Having the wind blowing across her face, the sun beating down on her body, and a pair of arms holding her tightly to remind her that she wasn't dreaming. 

Suddenly, a yellow sports car with two stripes raced past them. The driver was a sandy haired man, his companion was an elegant young woman with aqua hair. The man flashed them a challenging little smirk as the yellow car dashed by.

Haruka, Michiru. the names crossed her mind. Letting a grin grace her face, Usagi turned to Hiiro. "Come on Hiiro-kun, let's show them what we got!"

The perfect solider "Hn"ed before stepping on the gas petal again, pushing past the sports car.

"Eat our dust!" Duo shouted as they passed.

A determined look came up on the sandy haired man's face before he shifted to the last gear. The other cars on the street quickly turned to get away from the two mad drivers. Soon sirens could be heard as several police cars chased after the two exotic cars. Exchanging a glance with the other driver, Hiiro and the other man both turned in opposite directions (Hiiro left, Haruka right) to try to lose the police. No matter how good the police were, they couldn't even begin to compare with the ex-gundam pilot and a professional race car driver. It took the two drivers no time at all to loose the polices and turn back on to their original road at the same time.

"Hiiro stop the car! You're going to pass the ice cream pallor!" Duo shouted above the wind as he pointed to a small stand in front of a glorious view of the ocean behind. Quickly turning the steering wheel 450 , the BMW convertible screeched to a halt in the parking loot, leaving four tire marks.

"Yeah food!" Duo and Usagi both jumped out running to the ice cream stand. But they were quickly faced with another problem.

"Um guys? Did any of you bring money?" Duo asked sheepishly.

All the pilots quickly searched every pocket. It turned out that tin their hast to get away from Relena, no one brought any money. 

"So we came all the way out here for nothing?" the girl of the group pouted. Her stomach growled, joining her in the complaint.

"I won't say that you came out here for nothing Odango. After all, the view is spectacular," a voice cut in from behind the pilots.

Everyone turned around to see the sandy blond man who raced with them coming out of his car, followed by the aqua haired woman. "You're a pretty good driver. There aren't many people who could keep up with me," the man nodded at Hiiro. "Are you guys form the Sanq Academy?" Haruka asked as she eyed the uniform the six wore.

"Yes we are," Quatre replied politely before introducing everyone. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, and these are my friends. Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Usagi."

"Usagi, it's a cute name," the woman looked at the only girl of the group. "I'm Kaioh Michiru and this is my friend Ten'oh Haruka. We both work at the Sanq Academy. I'm the art and music teacher. Haruka is the gym teacher."

"That reminds me. What are you six doing out of school? Ditching?" Haruka stared hard at the six, who were all squirming uncomfortably under the hard stare.

Pushing Usagi forward, Duo hid behind the bunny. "Sorry Haruka-san. This is our lunch break. We had permission from Miss Peacecraft to be able to go out for lunch," Usagi lied while putting on her famous puppy dog face. Behind her, all of her fingers were crossed.

"Haruka, give the poor girl a break," Michiru said, "It's okay Usagi. How about we treat you guys to lunch?"

"Arigato!" the blonde girl gave the older woman a hug before yanking Duo by the braid to the ice cream stand.

Trowa quietly shook his head, feeling sorry for Michiru and Haruka. How could they afford to pay for Duo and Usagi with only their teacher's salaries?

"Come on minna!" Usagi waved them towards the stand, before placing her order. "I want everything on the menu please!"

The cashier gave the girl a funny look. "Are you sure miss?"

"Yeap! What do you want Duo-chan?"

Duo-chan? There may still be hope for us after all! the braided one thought to himself. "I'll take four banana splits, six hot fudge Sundays, and three triple scope cappuccino ice cream."

The others ordered after the two and Haruka paid for everything.

"You know Usagi, somehow, I feel like that we have met before," Michiru said as she observed the blonde girl closely. 

Giving the aqua haired woman a mysterious smile, the shinimegami replied, "Maybe we knew each other in a previous life Michiru-san," she left the table to let everyone ponder on her words.

So, they really forgot about everything, the thought disappointed her, yet Usagi was happy that her friends could now fulfill their dreams of having a normal life. Her eyes unconsciously strayed to a little child walking on the beach with her mother. A sad smile made its way onto her face as she watched the mother and child. "Hiiro-kun, you don't have to hide. I know that you're here."

The perfect solider walked out of his hiding place behind the tree. "Why are you so sad?"

Instead of answering the question, she asked him one. "Tell me Hiiro-kun, have you ever lost something very important to you?"

"Yes," the images of a young girl and her puppy flashed across the Perfect Soldier's mind.

"I was just watching the kid over there. And I just couldn't help but envy his happiness," the Shinimegami said quietly. Her eyes held a far away look. Okaasan, Otoosan, Shingao.

"At least you have your uncle,

A bitter chuckle was heard. "Yeah, an uncle whose motto is: Time is money. DO you have a family Hiiro-kun?"

A surprised look passed across his face. "A family? No, as far as I could remember, I was always alone. All of us except for Quatre are alone."

"You know, I don't know why I'm talking about this with you. But somehow, I feel that you can understand how I feel. You know that my parents died right?"

At a nod from Hiiro, Usagi continued. "Even now, I sometimes hate myself so much because I was left to live when everyone else lost their lives. It was all my fault that they died. If only I could've done something…" a sob escaped Usagi's lips as the images from her past resurfaced. 

Hiiro was all too familiar with this emotion the girl felt. Guilt. That all consuming feeling that appeared when he saw the Leo collapse on the building the little girl lived with her puppy. The same emotion that drove him to lose his humanity. But Usagi shouldn't feel like that. She was too pure to be like him. Wanting to comfort the sobbing girl, the Perfect Soldier awkwardly gathered the trembling girl into his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Don't worry imouto-chan, I'll protect you from now on. Hiiro promised to himself as he gently rubbed Usagi's back.

As if sensing his thoughts, her small frame stopped trembling and her sobs lessened. "Arigato niichan."

"Now, we're not alone anymore are we?" it was more of a statement than a question, as the cold hearted solider unconsciously smiled.

"Is that a smile I see on your face? Mr. Perfect Soldier's?" 

Hiiro mock growled at the bunny, before tackling her down and proceeded to tickle the girl breathless.

"Niichan…stop," the girl panted out between giggles.

"Hiiro, Usagi, we're leaving now!" Quatre's voice saved Usagi from further torture. Hiiro turned around, but suddenly something jumped on his back.

"Payback time niichan! I wanna piggy back rid back to the car!" the blonde girl wrapped her arms and legs around her new older brother beneath her. 

Having no choice left, Hiiro struggled back to the others, cursing under his breath. If the others saw him like this… Well let's just say that his reputation would be ruined forever. When they were close enough to see the others standing near the two cars, Hiiro immediately dropped his arms, hoping that his mischievous imouto would take the hint and hop off.

Too bad that he didn't see the sinister look in Usagi's eyes. Clinging on even more tighter to his back, she filled her lungs with air. "Duo-chan! We're over here!" she shouted for all the world to hear.

Knowing that if the braided baka ever saw him like this, he would provide more than enough amusement for the other pilots for the rest of their lives, Hiiro quickly dumped his bundle on the ground. Unfortunately, it was not fast enough. The braided boy caught the sight of Usagi on his back. Duo quickly ran over, an anxious expression on his face. 

"Usagi-chan, are you okay? Are you hurt? Why is Hiiro carrying you?" Duo instantly examined her, searching for any injuries.

Usagi's sapphire eyes softened. "I'm not hurt," the amused look came back. "But I was a little tired, so niichan offered to give me a piggy back ride to the car," the impish girl then jumped onto Hiiro's back as if to prove her statement. 

Violet eyes stared at the girl as if she grew two heads. "Hiiro…niichan…piggyback ride?" This was all too much. Falling back with a thump, the braided one fainted for the second time of the day.

"Duo!" the alarmed bunny jumped off Hiiro's back and fell on her knees beside the unmoving boy. "Duo! Are you okay? Answer me! Niichan, what's wrong with him?"

Hiiro snorted as he gently kicked Duo with his foot. After all, he knew the braided boy too well to know that it was just a trick.

"Oh no! He stopped breathing!" the frantic blonde shook the unconscious boy. Getting no responses from Duo, Usagi took to the desperate measures. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down on Duo's chest before bending down and breathed into his mouth.

A startled gasp escaped from Usagi as she felt arms on her back bring her closer to the fallen braided boy. Something warm and wet licked at her closed lips. Her mouth opened in shock as Usagi suddenly found herself looking into the amused amethyst eyes of a not so unconscious pilot. 

Shrieking, the bunny jumped up, but not before delivering a sound slap on the grinning God of Death's cheeks. "Duo…you hentai!!!" the scream was heard before Usagi ran back to Haruka and Michiru, who had amazed looks on their faces. 

"Omae o korosu Duo," Hiiro took out his gun and aimed it at Duo, who flinched when he heard the safety being clicked off.

"Jeez Hiiro, put the gun down. Why are you so mad anyways? Do you like her or something?" Duo said as he hid behind his braid.

"No one touches my imouto like that and live," the monotone voice said, but the perfect soldier did put his gun away.

"Sorry man," Duo said while he got up from the ground. "But I would've never have thought that you're the family type of guy."

"Omae o korosu if you tell anyone."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hahaha. Hiiro Yuy, a big brother. Man, but I pity the entire male teenage population!" Duo mused as the two best friends walked back to the Porsche. "Come on Usagi-chan I'm sorry. We really have to go back now."

"I'm not talking to you anymore Duo no baka," the blonde girl blew a raspberry in his direction. "Niichan, I'm going to ride with Haruka-san and Michiru-san. I'll meet you guys back at school." the blond girl waved before the yellow sports car took off.

"What did you do to the onna this time Maxwell?" Wufei asked. Trowa and Quatre also had curious expressions on their faces/

"Well, all I did was kiss her," Duo admitted.

"Dishonourable American. You have only known her for one day, and you're already making moves on her," the Chinese Dragon muttered under his breath, before Hiiro started the car and chased after the yellow sports car.

"I now, but I just couldn't resist. She's no like any girls I've ever met," a serious look crossed the normally goofy face. "I don't know how to explain it, but I just felt so right when she was in my arms. She is so pure and sweet and innocent. Well except when she's angry, but that's another story. It just confuses me what could've happened to her to make her so cold in a relationship."

"Omae o korosu Duo if you hurt her in anyway," the perfect soldier murmured to the American pilot without taking his eyes off of the road.

The serious expression disappeared and was replaced by the familiar cheeky grin as the American was reminded of the event he saw this afternoon. Ignoring the warning glare that Hiiro sent him, the pilot of Deathscythe unbuckled his seat belt and turned around to face the other three pilots sitting at the back.

"Guess what you guys?" Duo grinned. "The perfect soldier has a…" his words were cut off when Hiiro suddenly spun the steering wheel, making the convertible turn recklessly, sending the braided bake out the side. His whole life flashed across his eyes, as Duo prepared to died at the tender age of 16, which consisted of his collection of manga collection, his gundam, and his kiss with Usagi. He felt a ripping pain tearing across his skull, and shut his tightly. Carefully opening his eyes after noticing that he wasn't lying on the concrete, bleeding to death, he noticed that he was still alive.

It turned out that Trowa's quick reflexes had saved Duo from his bloody end. When Duo was about to fall out, the tall pilot had snatched the end of Duo's braid, and used the long rope of hair to pull the other pilot back into the car.

"HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOO! Why did you do that for?" the braided pilot wailed out, sounding like Relena.

"That was a bug, and I didn't want to kill it. So I had to avoid it," was the calm response.

"You mean to tell me that the life of a bug is more important than the life of your best friend?" another wail came out.

"At least the bug doesn't sound like Relena, and it doesn't' say things that it's not suppose to say."

Duo quickly shut up. The rest of the tripe was surprisingly quiet, after the meaningful glare Hiiro sent to the Duo.

When the gundam pilots arrived at back at the Academy, their lunch break was about to end. Usagi was talking with Haruka and Michiru while waiting for them.

"Of course I'm interested Michiru-san, I'll be honoured to help you," the pilots heard Usagi say as they walked up to the three. Haruka and Michiru waved before they walked away. After all, they were teachers, and they had to prepare for their next class.

"Hey Usagi-chan, what were you talking about?" Duo asked, trying to find a way to make the girl talk to him again.

"Niichan, can you please tell Duo no baka that I'm not talking to him?" Usagi turned her back on the pouting braided boy.

"Hn," Hiiro repeated Usagi's message to Duo.

Sensing Duo's helplessness, Quatre decided to come to the rescue, "so what were you talking about Usagi-chan?"

"Michiru-san asked me to pose for her next painting," the blonde girl beamed. "And I agreed. She's working on another series of painting. It seems like I reminded her of something."

"When are you going to pose for her?" Duo attempted to talk to Usagi again.

Instead of answering however, Usagi turned and walked away towards the garden. Duo quickly ran to catch up with her as Hiiro gave him a not so friendly push.

"Usagi, I'm very sorry. I don't know what came up with me," Duo caught up with the upset bunny and held her hand to make her turn and face him. But the girl still refused to look up to him. "I'm sorry that you were hurt by my actions, but I have to tell you that I did not regret it. I told you when we met that I never lie, so I'm not going to start now. No one had ever cared about me. It was the first time that anyone was worried about me. I liked you ever since we first met. And I guess that from your actions this morning, I felt that you maybe returned my feelings. I'm sorry that I assumed so much. I'll never bother you again if you don't want me to." Duo said sadly as he let go of Usagi's hand.

Finally lifting her eyes to his face, Usagi gasped inwardly as she saw the sincerity in Duo's eyes. Slowly opening her mouth, she was about to answer when…

"Freeze!"

TBC…

AN: Muhahahahah! I know that I'm evil, but I just can't help it. It's a mean cliff-hanger, now if you want to know what happened, then REVIEW! About my Hiiro + Usagi fic, it's going to come out after I finish Promises and An Unusual Mission. 


	5. O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo...

AN: A short chapter this time. Sorry minna, but I really don't have time to write much. I'm very happy though. I just joined the anime club at my school, now, I'll be able to rent anime videos for free! 

This chapter is dedicated to **chibi hime celestia **for her wonderful review, I don't know if I want Hii-chan to blow off Duo's head, but I'll consider the idea.

Fangboy: I'll try to finish Promises and An Unusual Mission before Christmas.

Usagi Asia Maxwell: I'm happy that you like this story, sadly, I didn't do that much research on the Shinimegami and Shinigami.

Annie: I love Duo+Usagi too. *sweat drops* that was a little too obvious.

Samantha: Don't you just love her car and bike? I wish that I have them. Maybe my parents will finally take the hint and get them for my next birthday? ( I doubt it)

Cheska: You'll find out in this chapter!

Angelica: *hides behind her kitty* see, here's more chapters.

Shibobwa: I'm so happy, that you liked to see Duo take flying lessons.

Aidenn: See, I'm good, there's no cliff-hanger in this chapter.

Starchild: I'll see what I can do.

Comet Princess: I agree, maybe we should tape Duo's mouth shut?

Silver Ray: I'm sorry that you cried, this'll be a happy chapter, so cheer up.

Mingming: I can sympathize, I think that my teachers are aliens.

Sailor G: She'll meet other scouts that'll remember her later.

Brenda: you'll just have to wait and see : )

Mystic Anger: *giggles nervously* sorry?

Dark Soldier: Happy Birthday! How old are you now?

Chapter 4

"Freeze, don't move!"

Tensing, his pilot instincts kicked in full force. Pushing Usagi down on the ground, he covered her with his own body. Pulling out his gun from inside of his jacket, Duo fired a warning shot to tell the other pilots of danger, before he got on to his knees, trying to find the source of danger.

"Why did you have to move! You two were in the perfect position too. Next time, when I say freeze, that means you stay where you are," the same voice said, a little annoyed. The speaker was a young woman. At first glance, Duo's jaws dropped at the close resemblance between the woman and Usagi. But upon closer inspections, he noticed that the young woman's hair was more of a bleached blonde than Usagi's silver gold, which she tied back with a red bow. The woman's eyes were a paler blue, than Usagi's startling sapphires. She wore a black artist hat, black and white striped shirt tucked into baggy pants. Suspenders held up her clothes, and two thin black moustaches, and a pair of black glasses completed her ensemble.

Four clicks were heard simultaneously as Hiiro lead the rest of the gang to where Duo was kneeling with gun in hand. Not caring for his own safety, Hiiro ran to where Usagi was and checked to see if she was alright. 

"Jesus, where did you kids get those things? Haven't you ever heard of the Columbine shooting?" the blonde woman rolled her eyes, not at all afraid. "Seriously, if you want to play with weapons, at least get real ones. Those things in your hands look so fake. Who is going to be afraid of five plastic toys?"

After hearing her monologue, Hiiro's left eyebrow began to twitch. How dare this imbecile call his gun a toy! Hn, I'll show you what's more fake, my gun or your hair, the perfect soldier thought. No one insults weapons, especially Hiiro Yuy's weapons! With these thoughts in mind, the pissed off Perfect Soldier marched up to the young woman. A single goal dominated his mind, he was going to show this blonde ditzy just how real his gun is.

The young woman didn't seen at all fazed as death marched up to her in the form of Hiiro Yuy. However, it was the other blonde girl who saw the dangerous gleam in Hiiro's eyes. Baka Minako. You haven't changed one bit. the shinimegami groaned inwardly, but since Usagi was the nice person she was, she decided to save the other blonde this time.

"Itai!" the scream from Usagi froze Hiiro in his tracks. All the attention was turned to Usagi sitting on the ground, clutching her ankle, an anguish expression on her face. It was Duo who reached the bunny first. An anxious look in his eyes as he thought about the possibilities of Usagi getting hurt when he pushed her down. The girl was making small whimpers as Duo took her hands away from her ankle. Amethyst eyes grew wide as Duo looked down at the perfectly fine ankle in his hand. Another gasp of pain brought Duo's eyes to meet those of Usagi's. The amused sapphire gave him a conspicuous wink as the girl gave another loud wail, which successfully brought Hiiro back to his imouto's side. The thoughts of kill the baka who insulted his gun disappeared, as worry took over. The perfect soldier was about to inspect the hurt ankle when Duo stopped his hand. 

"It's not serious Hiiro, she just sprain her ankle a little when she took cover. Nothing's broken," the braided boy tired to look as persuasive as possible under Hiiro's glare.

"You mean when you pushed her down?" the monotone voice threaten, accompanied by the famous death glare.

Poor Duo visible paled under the force of the glare. Swallowing nervously, the braided boy looked desperately at Usagi, begging for help. 

"Niichan, don't hurt him. It was my fault that I'm hurt. I didn't see the rock on the ground, and I sprain my ankle when I stupidly stepped on it," Minako was temporally forgotten as the bunny cooked up an excuse to save Duo first.

"Hn," Hiiro relented, and carefully helped his imouto up. Duo took his place on the other side of Usagi and whispered in her ear. "You owe me one."

A smirk lit up the shinimegami's face. "I just saved you from niichan. So we're even," Usagi whispered back, enjoying Duo's frustrated look. 

"Are you guys finished?" the blonde woman asked as the group of six walked up to her. "What are your names?" The question was directed at Usagi and Duo.

"Tsukino Usagi."  


"Duo Maxwell."

"Rabbit of the Moon. How appropriate. My name is Minako Aino, I'm the drama teacher here. Anyway, can you guys do me a big favour?" the teacher looked at the couple pleadingly who had sceptical looks on their faces. "This can be your apology for move the last time."

Having known Minako when she was alive, Usagi knew that the other blonde wouldn't give up that easily on anything. Sighing, she tugged at Duo's sleeve. "What is it?"

A grin appeared on Minako's face. "Duo, I want you kiss Usagi as passionately as possible." If it was possible, the grin became even wider when Usagi and Duo's jaws dropped to the ground.

Usagi couldn't believe her ears. Maybe it would have been better if she let Hiiro shoot Minako after all. Duo on the other hand, was bouncing off the walls inside of his head. He couldn't believe his good fortune. Thank you god! Today must be my lucky day, or maybe it's because I'm wearing my favourite boxers. He quickly ended his mental discussion with himself and proceed to do what Minako told him to do. He wasn't going to lose this god sent chance. This time, Usagi couldn't slap him, because he was just doing what the teacher told him to do.

Before Usagi had time to register what was happening, the she was pulled into the embrace of the God of Death. Intense amethyst eyes stared at her longingly before a pair of firm lips descended on her own. Despite herself, Usagi couldn't help but enjoy Duo's kiss. It had been so long since she allowed herself to be close to anyone, and Duo's kiss had rekindled the fire inside of her. Finally breaking the kiss to breath, Usagi had to hang on the front of Duo's grey jacket to keep herself from following. She lowered her head to hide the blush that graced her alabaster cheeks. 

Giggles brought Usagi out of her embarrassment. Looking around, she noticed that Hiiro had a strange look in his eyes, a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Quatre, being the gentleman that he was, was blushing from head to toe. Trowa was looking at the ground, suddenly finding the grass intriguing. And Wufei, after the initial shock of seeing the kiss, fainted from a massive nose bleed.

"You guys are PERFECT!" Minako squealed out. "Please say yes! You have to agree. This is going to be the best the Earth Alliance has ever seen. I can see it now: under the directions of the beautiful and talented Aino Minako…" Stars appeared in Minako's dazed blue eyes.

"EXCUSE ME Aino-san!" Usagi yelled she had been trying to get Minako's attention for the passed five minutes, but the other blonde was too wrapped up in her little fantasy to even notice that someone was trying to talk to her. The loud cry from the shinimegami finally managed to bring Minako into the real world.

"Aino-san, would you mind tell us, just what is going on here?"

"Oh, you guys are going to be the star of my play!" Minako beamed at Duo and Usagi, who had a confused look on their faces.

"There's a tradition here in the Sanq Academy. Every year, there is a school play, directed by the drama teacher, and produced by the students. This year, I chose the William Shakespeare classic, Romeo and Juliet as the play. I've been spying on students for a long time now to find the perfect couple. And thank god, or should I say thank Rei, I saw you two in the garden. You two were so sweet and romantic, a young couple making up after their first quarrel. It makes me wish that I was that age again," the twenty years old teacher sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey, wait a minute, we never agreed to be a part in this play," Duo objected, but it didn't really bother him. Since it would give him more chances to be with Usagi, and also give him excuses to hold and kiss her. After all, as Romeo, he would have to practice kiss his Juliet, right?

"Oh, but you have too. My life is going to be ruined if you don't agree. I was counting on this production to make my fame. Please, you have to agree!" Tears glittered in Minako's eyes, as she practically begged Duo and Usagi to join. 

"They don't have the time for silly plays," this time it was Hiiro who spoke out.

Glaring at the perfect soldier, the drama teacher retorted. "If you have time to buy those stupid fake guns, I'm sure that you'll have time for a meaningful extra curricular activity. And speaking of guns, I can get you all suspended on charges of weaponry in school. But of course, if you all agree to be in the play, I'll just pretend that this little incident never happened. It's all up to you."

Silence fell on the group. None of the gundam pilots or Usagi wanted to risk the chance of falling the mission. "Fine, we agree." Usagi answered for the group.

"Yeah!!! I'm going to be famous! Everyone is going to know Aino Minako! I'll be a star!" 

The shinimegami and the rest of the gundam pilots sweat dropped.

"Here's the plan. Usagi is going to be Juliet, that's set, I have never seen such a natural born Juliet as she is. Duo is going to be Romeo for now. That's going to be an audition for the Romeo role during drama class. If there's no one better than him, he will be Romeo. As for the rest of you guys…" Minako taped her chin with one hand, and twisted her moustache with the other. "You are all very cute looking hunks. I know, you can all try out for the Romeo role, if you're not as good as Duo, I'll assign you another role. How's that?" A few grunts was heard as the answer.

"Wait, I have an objection!" Duo cried. He wanted to be Romeo. How could Minako do this to him. He finally got a chance to be near Usagi, and now it's been jeopardised again. "Hiiro can't audition for Romeo, because he's Usagi's brother. It would be incest if they he is Romeo"  
  
"Omae o korosu baka!" Hiiro pulled out his gun, that braided baka. Didn't he warn the baka not to reveal his relationship with Usagi with anyone? He turned to look at the rest of the three pilots, to see their reactions.

By the looks on Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei's faces when they heard the information, it was as if someone just told them that Treize was dancing ballet in a tutu, that OZ was just an kindergarten organization, and that Hiiro Yuy was a big brother. Oh wait, he was the brother of Usagi.

The sound of a bullet being fired shook the three from their shock. "HELP! Usagi, you have to save me!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs, as he dodged another bullet by a mere millimetre. 

I'm going to get premature winkles if they keep this up. Minako delicately rubbed her temples. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" The scream echoed through out the whole school, efficiently stopping the perfect soldier from pulling Duo's head off by his braid.

"Now Hiiro, you don't have to try out for Romeo since you're Usagi's brother. But you still have to take another role. As for the rest of you," Minako pointed to Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, "I want you to repeat after me, one by one."

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Minako recited in a deep passionate voice. "Quatre you go first." Minako pushed Quatre in front of Usagi.

Blushing to the color of a plum, Quatre managed to stutter out a few lines:

"If… I profane with my …unworthiest hand" To everyone's amusement, Quatre's voice began to shake.

"This won't do. Quatre, you can be Benvolio. He's a nice guy and he doesn't have that many lines."

Quatre sighed, thank god, he wouldn't have to go through that kind of embarrassment again.

"Okay Trowa, it's your turn. Now repeat what I just said," Minako looked at her next victim.

"…"

"Ooookkkkkkaaaayyyyy. I can see that you don't want to be Romeo," the drama teacher sighed at the lack of participation from her subjects. "You can be Friar Laurence. Now Wufei, it's your turn!" The last victim turned to a bleaching white.

"I will not say those dishonourable words! And I will not take part in a weak play! And you can't force me you weak onna!" 

"What did you just say?" 

Wufei backed away from the steaming blonde drama teacher. "I said, eep!" The Chinese boy didn't get to finish as Minako pounced on him, and took hold of his black ponytail.

"I have just the right part for you Wufei," Minako said in a sickening sweet voice. "You can be Juliet's nurse. I think that you'll be perfect for the role."

Duo snickered behind his hand. He agreed with Minako, the role will suit the pilot of Shinlong perfectly! 

"You can't do this to me! This is injustice!" Wufei blabbered out, trying to escape from Minako, who still had a firm grip on his hair.

"Oh yes I can, I'm the teacher remember?" The blonde woman smirked. "The first drama class is tomorrow. Be on time you guys!" Minako turned to leave.

"Wait, Aino-san, can I just ask you one question?" Usagi called out. 

"Sure what is it?"

"Why are you dressed up like that?" Usagi pointed at the moustache, and the French artist's get up.

"Oh that, I lost a bet to Pyro. Do you know the gym teacher Haruka?"

The group nodded.

"Well, I made a bet with Rei, she's the religion teacher, that Haruka was a man, and I just found out today that he was a she," here Minako broke off, sniffing as a few tears fell from her eyes. "So because I lost the bet, Rei made me dress up like this, and walk around the whole school. I have to go now, I have a date tonight. Ja!"

"That was an interesting teacher," Duo said, everyone nodded.

"Come on guys, our break is over." Quatre lead the group away.

"HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!"

A blur of maroon rushed up to the perfect soldier before anyone could escape. " What are you up to now!"

  
"Hi Miss Relena. We're playing hid and seek right now. Do you want to play?" Usagi asked sweetly.

Not wanting to miss a chance to be with Hiiro, Relena instantly agreed.

"Okay, your it. Count to twenty, and then try to find us. We will be hiding in the garden okay?" 

"Sure. I'm starting to count now." Relena covered her eyes, and started to count.

Making a small signs to the gundam pilots, Usagi carefully tiptoed out of the garden.

"I can't believe that she fell for that!" Duo laughed out loud when the group arrived at the changing rooms for their next class, which is gym, under Haruka.

"Just comes to show you how smart the Queen of the World could be if she wants to," the shinimegami sneered. "Anyway, I'll see you in class."

The bunny made her way into the women's locker room.

Mean while, in the garden. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Ready or not, here I come Hiiro." Relena uncovered her eyes, and looked around, searching for her prey. "Hiiro, Hiiro, come out, come out wherever you are," 

After searching for nearly ten minutes, Relena still couldn't find the perfect soldier. 

"Hiiro, where are you? HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!"


	6. Secrets Revealed

AN: Sorry that I took so long to update. I had tons of midterms last week. This chapter is dedicated to Usa-chan, happy 18th birthday! Uranus2000, SilverRay, Aidenn, Chibi Megami Astraea, Comet~princess, and everyone else who reviewed!

Chapter 5

"What took you so long Usagi?" Quatre asked as the Shinimegami walked out of the women's locker room. A satisfied smirk told the pilots that something must have happened. All the guys had finished changing into their gym clothes almost ten minutes ago, and they were waiting rather impatiently for their bunny to come out. It took all of Quatre's persuasion, and Trowa and Wufei's strength to keep Hiiro and Duo from charging into the women's locker room. Hiiro was of course worried about his imouto. It was still hard for Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre to believe that Usagi was indeed Hiiro's new imouto, only Duo's constant pinching convinced that it was not just a dream. On the other hand, Duo was concerned about his Juliet (well not officially his, but close enough), also he would never miss a chance to see his goddess in a state of undress for anything.

"I had to take care of some business first," right after the words left her mouth, a line of boys scrambled out of women's locker rooms, screaming as they ran into the field, a roaring white tiger nipping and biting at their heels. Anger settle onto the faces of the pilots, before it was replaced by amusement and shock as Byakko sunk his sharp teeth into the bottom of an unfortunate soul.

"No wonder there was no one in the men's locker rooms," Duo wondered out loud as Byakko chased the peeping toms around the soccer field. Thank god that Hiiro threatened to kill him if he even step one step towards the women locker room, or else, it could be his bum that Byakko sunk his teeth in.

A whistle momentarily stopped the cat and mouse game between Byakko and the guys. Haruka walked onto the field in shorts and a tank top, the tank top clearly revealed that Haruka was indeed a woman. 

"Good to see that you six aren't ditching my class," the gym teacher winked at the blonde girl, who was in the act of taking out her odangos and putting it into a high ponytail.

"I can't believe this! This is injustice! You are an onna?! I thought that blonde onna was just kidding when she said that Haruka was a woman! I will not train under a weak onna, this is dishonourable!" the Chinese boy ranted as he glared at the tall woman, daring her to say something. 

"Is that so Chang? What would you prefer? Oh I know, you could go and keep Her Highness, the princess Relena company if you don't want to be in my class. She was in the garden when I last saw her. If you don't want to take my class, you can go learn pacifism from our beloved princess," Haruka smirked as Wufei paled at the mention of the psychopath's name. 

Admitting defeat, the pilot of Shinlong settled to curse the whole female sex under his breath.

"Good, but I'm not finished with you yet Chang. I want 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, and 50 laps around the soccer field right now…"

"W…what… why…?" were the only words out of Wufei's mouth as his jaw hit the ground.

"Punishment for your dishonourable behaviour towards your teacher. Get a move on it Chang!"

Duo laughed as Wufei's jaw fell to the ground. "Yeah Wu-man, better get a move on it, or else there won't be anyone to save you from Relena."

"How many times do I have to tell you Maxwell, DO NOT CALL ME WU-MAN!" the solitary dragon gritted out through his teeth as he started his push ups.

"Sure thing Wu-man!"

With a growl, the Chinese pilot was about to get up, when suddenly a weight landed on his back, efficiently knocking the air out of him, and smashing Wufei to the ground.

Chibi-Natakus danced around the Chinese boy's head as Wufei struggled to breath.

"I haven't finished yet Chang." the smirk still graced Haruka's handsome face. "You have to do the push-ups while Usagi sits on your back. And you will have to carry her when you are doing your fifty laps around the field."

Duo couldn't hold it in any longer as a yelp of laughter erupted from his mouth. The other pilots were not immune to this either. Trowa was smirking, while Quatre tried to hid his giggles behind his hand. Hiiro was chuckling quietly to himself as he winked to his imouto, who settle comfortable on Wufei's back, grinning like a pleased Cheshire cat.

"This, hahaha, is priceless!" Duo chocked out between laughers. "Haruka-san, can I be excused for five minutes?"

"Why?"

"I want to go get my camera."

"I normally don't excuse students," the sandy blonde teacher trailed off, but at the pitiful look that Duo gave her, Haruka relented. "but since this is a special occasion that deserves to be remembered, I'll give you one minute."

Without giving a thank you, a trail of dust appeared as the God of Death zoomed back to his dorm. Exactly 47 seconds later, the braided boy zoomed back with camera in hand.

"This is going to be a classic!" the pilot of Deathsycthe said as he focused the lens toward Wufei who was attempting to do a push up with a hyperactive blonde using his back as a trampoline. "This will go into Duo's book of Wufei torture Hall of Fame! Hey Usagi, say cheese!"

The bouncing bunny stopped momentarily in her play to pose for the camera, as the flash went off for at least twenty times.

"Let's see, twenty copies. The next time that Wu-man threatens me, it'll be a picture for Hiiro, one for Quatre, one for Trowa, one for Relena, one for Sally, one for Une, one for Mariemaia, one for each doctor, one for Howard. Am I missing anyone?" The braided one counted off his fingers.

"Zechs and Noin," Trowa quietly supplied.

"And don't forget Purr, she just called to asked for 100 copies," Usagi called out between jumps as she turned off her cell phone.

"Who's Purr?" Duo asked confused.

"Let's just say the wacko fanfic author that decided to put Wu-man through all this."

"Oh." A look of understanding came to Duo's face. "Tell her to do it more often!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Wufei howled out as he tried his best to glare at the author. ( AN: Eep! Someone save me, Wu-man is going to chop me into pieces!)

"Sucks to be you Wu-man. You're just everyone's favourite torture subject!" the Shinimegami said from above the Chinese boy.

"Usagi how much do you weigh?" a red faced Wufei asked.

"Oh, about 104 Ibs. Why?" the bunny asked innocently.

"Because it feels to me that you weigh a ton!"

All the girl's dropped their mouth. How stupid is he? What kind of insensitive lout would insult a girl's weight?

"Actually, it's more like 504 Ibs."

"What?!?!"

The Shinimegami smirked before lifting up her hands and feet. "You see the wrist and ankle weights?"

The pilots nodded, as they saw the ordinary white fluffy guards.

"Well, they're 100Ibs. Each. So adding that to my 104Ibs, it's 504Ibs in total."

The pilot's reaction: ????????????????? "Soooooo, if that's true, how is that humanly possible? Not even the Perfect Soldier could bear so much weight," Duo asked unbelieving.

"That's a mystery. And who said that I was human?" Usagi winked at the surprised boys.

"That's enough Usagi. Let's give Chang a break, I don't think that he could survive if you continue to torture him like this," Haruka told the blonde girl, as she finally took pity on the exhausted Chinese boy. That'll teach him to call me a weak onna!

"But I didn't say that you could get out of your punishment Chang." the comment sent Wufei back to his push ups.

"As for the rest of you…" the gym teacher looked at the new group of boys that came panting back after finishing their game tag with Byakko, each was rubbing a part of their lower body in pain. The said white tiger walked up to his mistress, looking quite pleased with himself, as he laid down on the grass besides Usagi.

"We're going to do a few stretches, and start the season with soccer."

All the guys attempted to do some stretches, while the girls walked over to the benches and started gossiping, except for Usagi. The shinimegami immediately slide into a perfect split, and reached to touch her left foot, holding the position for one minute, before repeating the same procedure with her right foot.

Duo, who was beside the girl, stared wide eyed. "Usagi-chan, doesn't that hurt?"

"No, I'm used to it. This is what I always do before I exercise."

"Ow, I'm in pain just by watching you!" the braided boy unconsciously rubbed his legs together.

Another whistle stopped further conversations. "Alright people, get into two teams. You all know the basic rules of soccer, a goalie, and you decided between yourselves who wants to be defence and offence."

All the gundam pilots were in the same team, plus a few others and Usagi, that was until…

"Onna, you can't play soccer," Wufei panted out between his sit ups.

"Oh yeah! Who says?" Wufei shrunk back, as the small blonde advanced towards him.

"Actually, it's a school rule. Girls could only fence, ride, and be on the cheerleading team," Haruka decided to help the unfortunate pilot of Shinlong.

"And who made up this stupid rule?" the question was calmly asked, but everyone shuddered at the anger that was poorly hidden in those furious sapphire eyes.

"Relena. She said that it was improper for educated young ladies to sweat like men," Duo mimicked in a false voice.

"Oh screw her!" The sky darkened and a peal of thunder was heard, as if to respond to Usagi's inelegant outburst.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but I have to follow the rules. But I'll make a deal with you, if one of the soccer players goes off, you can be his back up," Haruka comforted the pouting girl. Inside she agreed with Usagi, just because Relena doesn't want to break a nail playing, she shouldn't prevent the other girls from enjoying themselves.

Grumbling under her breath, Usagi half heartily caught the pair of pom-poms and stick Haruka threw at her direction. Secretly promising herself to get even with the Queen of the World later.

Duo smiled as he watched the sulking bunny walk towards the other girls, admiring the way her pouting lips imitating a perfect rose bud, and how those pom-poms flapped against those creamy long legs. No matter what she does, she's always so perfect. A voice snapped him out of his daydream. 

"She'll be mine Maxwell."

"She's not an object Vince," the braided boy drawled out dangerously low, "you can't just forcefully claim her like some kind of a object, she's a human being." The cold amethyst eyes glared at the other boy, who dared to speak about his Usagi in that way. Wait, his?

"She's just like the other girls I've had. Just watch Maxwell, she'll fall into my hands like the other."

Their conversation was stopped as the game began. Duo walked over to Hiiro, they were playing offence with, Trowa and Quatre defence, and a some other guy as the goalie. 

"What's wrong?" Normally Hiiro wouldn't have cared, but he saw the exchange between his partner and Vince, and from the silent way the braided one walked back, the Perfect Soldier could tell that something was wrong.

"We have to watch that bastard Vince. He's got his sights set on Usagi," Duo glared at the boy, who was talking to his friends on the opposite team, occasionally stealing glances at oblivious Usagi.

"Hn…" After knowing Hiiro and his hn language for so long, the braided boy knew that there was more danger packed into that one single syllable than a hundred mobile dolls. Vince is going to wish that he was never born by the time the two pilots finish with him.

Meanwhile, Usagi sat on the benches listening to the other girls gossip, while following the actions of her niichan and Duo.

"I know, and his hair! Not many guys have long hair, because they think that it's too girlish. But with Duo, he's just drop dead gorgeous! I would do anything to go on a date with him," a girl name Tara said next to Usagi, who's head snapped up at the mention of Duo's name on another's lips.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And look at that body! He's not too buff like Vince, but not totally scrawny either. And his cute little ass," here the girl who was talking sighed deeply. "It's so hard not to give into the temptation to squeeze it."

That's it! How dare they talk about my Duo-chan like that! No one is allowed to squeeze his cute little ass except for me! Usagi's self control disappeared, before a realization hit her. What a minute, my Duo-chan?The shinimegami put a hand on her cheeks as she realized that she was blushing at the thought of touching Duo's bottom. Following the braided boy with her eyes as he scored a point, Usagi had to admit that from here, Duo did have a "cute little ass" as the other girl said. 

"GO DUO!" The Shinimegami screamed before catching herself. Turing her eyes, she hoped that the braided boy would mistaken her for another girl. But the god of death chose that moment to turn and catch Usagi's eyes, before giving a two thumbs up accompanied with a heart breaking smile that immediate sent blood rushing to the blonde girl's face.

At that moment, when Duo wasn't paying attention, Vince and two of his friends "accidentally" knocked over the braided boy. "DUO!" The shinimegami screamed in horror as the pilot of Deathcythe's face scrunched up in pain. This time it wasn't a trick. Even from the benches, Usagi could see the tell tale drops of crimson on the grass. Not caring what the others thought of her, the bunny ran into the field, with only one thought in mind, to heal duo. When she got there, Haruka and all the gundam pilots were already by Duo's side.

"Niichan! Is Duo okay?" Usagi asked Hiiro who was examining the other boy's leg.

"A small facture, it's not that bad, but the veins attached to the bones are torn. We need to get him to the nurses office fast," the emotionless soldier answered, a flick of worry in his eyes. "Someone has go with him."

"I'll go!" Usagi volunteered before kneeling next to the braided boy whose eyes were glazed with unshed tears of pain. "Duo-chan, can you stand up?"

"Don't worry about me Usagi…it takes more than this to stop me," Duo said between breaths as he smirked at Vince. The bigger boy was practically fuming when he saw how worried Usagi was over Duo.

"Here, lean on my should," the blonde girl carefully helped Duo up. "I'll go to the nurses office with you. Careful!" Usagi cried out in alarm at the suddenly pained expression on Duo's face, when the braided boy hit his injured leg.

"The show's over people. Get back to you places!" Haruka shooed away the crowd that gathered around Duo and Usagi.

Step by step, with Usagi under his arm, helping him, the two made their way to the nurse's office. The rest of the pilots watched the couple go, with a smile on their faces. It looked like Duo and Usagi finally made up.

"I wonder who injured Duo?" Quatre wondered out loud. 

"Hn…" the rest of the pilots looked at the perfect soldier, who was glaring at Vince. The other boy was smirking to himself, unaware of the glares the four assassins sent him.

"Shall we?" Trowa asked. With a evil look in their eyes, Quatre, Hiiro, and Trowa went back to the soccer field. Vince was going to have a taste of his own medicine very soon…

Wufei was about to follow the others when again, something landed on his back. Thank the gods that this time, it wasn't as heavy. But suddenly two arms surrounded his neck, cutting off his air supply as the person on top of him glomped him. "Wu-chan!"

"Onna! What's the meaning of this?" the enraged Chinese boy screamed at Haruka, while trying to get the girl off of his back.

The gym teacher shrugged. "Usagi isn't here, so we had to find someone else to take her place. Meet Usa-chan aka Sailor Ronin. It's her 18th birthday, so Purr-chan decided to let the birthday girl have her favourite bishoonen," Haruka smirked before continuing. "which is you. So now you can do your 50 laps around the field carrying Usa-chan!"

"This is injustice! I swear upon Nataku Purr-chan, I'll get my revenge!" Wufei roared out (AN: hides behind Li-kun. Happy Birthday Usa-chan, why don't I lend Wufei to you for a few days? I'm still too young to die!) 

Having no choices left, the pilot of Shinlong had to start running with Usa-chan constantly chocking off his air supply. (AN: Don't glomp him so hard Usa-chan ^_~. )

*Nurse's office*

*knock knock* "Is anyone there?" Usagi asked anxiously when Duo tried hard to hold on longer.

A muffled answer came through the door. With out waiting any longer, the blonde girl opened the closed door, only to stare in surprise at the scene in front of her. Beside her, Duo gasped, momentarily forgetting his pain.

"Luna? Artemis?" the shinimegami practically screamed out at the kissing couple in front of her. The guilty pair sprang away from each other like two adolescents, blushing furiously.

"Um yes, may I help you?" the small purple haired woman asked Usagi and Duo, who just froze in their spot.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" the woman asked Duo when neither of the teenagers spoke.

Usagi had to clear her voice a few times before she could use it again. "Excuse me, but my boyfriend is injured, could you help him?"

The white haired man immediately moved up to help Duo sit on the bed. "That's a pretty nasty bruise you got, how did you get it?"

"I was careless in gym class."

"I'll go get the bandages. Art, can you get the crutches for me please?" the woman asked the white haired man who nodded before the two left. Leaving Duo and Usagi alone.

"You don't have to hid it anymore Duo-chan. I know you are in a lot of pain."

"Well yeah. I'm not exactly like the Perfect Soldier who could reset his own leg," a hiss came out when Usagi moved to touch the bleeding area.

"Grab something, this might hurt a little," Usagi was about to snap back the bones when Duo stopped her.

"Usagi wait, before you do it, I have to know. You never answered my question," the braided boy tilted Usagi's head up, to stare into the sapphire eyes.

"Baka, didn't you hear what I said to Luna?" the bunny blushed under Duo's intense amethyst eyes.

"That I was your boyfriend? Yes I heard, but I just have to know. Did you truly mean it? Or are you just using me as an excuse to get rid of those other boys?" The braided boy asked softly.

The shinimegami gasped. Did Duo really think that she was that kind of girl? Ever since she died, she had completely isolated herself from all male contact. In one thousand years, he was the first man to break through the wall of ice that she surrounded her heart with. Looking back at Duo, for once she let her feelings show through her eyes, as she slowly leaned forward, capturing Duo's lips in a chaste, sweet kiss. Giving her answer in the small contact. Duo sighed against the soft lips, as Usagi surrendered herself to him, before pulling away and grinning his usual cheeky grin.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Usagi giggled before playful slapping Duo's cheek. "You're such a flirt."

The smooth operator caught the slap just before it landed on his cheek. Bring the slender hand to his lips, he watched his girlfriend turn a pretty pink color as he bent down and pressed a kiss the back. 

"Duo, stop it. I still have to reset your leg!"

The braided boy gave a goofy grin, if seemed like Usagi's confession just erased all the pain he felt before. "Sure go ahead. I'll be a happy man even if I have to die, as long as you with me." Duo joked, but still gripped the mattress tightly as Usagi put her hand on his leg.

A sharp crack was heard in the silent room, before a loud hiss escaped from Duo's lips. Usagi looked up quickly to see how white the pilot's face became. Looking back, she noticed that the door was closed and Luna and Artemis was still gone, the shinimegami made up her decision. It would be risky to heal Duo while he was still conscious, but it would be better to leave him suspicious than in pain. Bending over the injured leg, a golden light appeared around Usagi's hand as she laid it over the wound. The shinimegami tensed as she heard Duo's gasp, as the boy felt the warm energy entering his body, mending the broken bones and the torn veins. When the last blood disappeared, Usagi looked up at the shocked expression on Duo's face. Neither said anything, as they stared into each others eyes.

The opening of the door brought their attention to the nurse and her assistant. "Here, I found the bandages…" the words trailed off as Luna looked wide eyed at the healed boy. "How?"

"I'm a fast healer," Duo said quickly before grabbing Usagi's wrist and pulling her out of the nurse's office. "Thank you for your help!"

Usagi cried before the couple disappeared into the hall way. 

"Artemis, did she seem familiar to you?" Luna asked her fiancé. 

"Yes, I feel like we've known each other before, but the funny this is, I can't remember where," Artemis replied before pulling Luna into his embrace.

*In the hall way*

"Usagi?" Duo asked his girlfriend, as the two made their way to their next class, which was chemistry. The gym class had ended a few minutes ago. "I know that you are hiding something from us. I just want to tell you that I won't push you, but just know that both Hiiro and I will be there when you want to talk about it okay?"

Usagi nodded, letting out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. The two finally made it to their chemistry class just in time as the bell rang.

"Duo, how's your leg?" Quatre asked as he saw the braided boy skip up to the group. 

"Perfectly fine!" 

"How's that? It was bleeding when you left us!" 

"Well, lets just say that everything is possible when you have a goddess beside you," the pilot of Deathscythe grinned as he put a possessive arm around Usagi. Hiiro lift up a eyebrow as he saw the gesture, but decided not to say anything. "Hey, where's Wu-man?"

"Hush Maxwell! And don't call me Wu-man," the loud whisper came from under the table.

"Yo Wu-man, how come you're under the table?" 

"Hiding"

"From whom?"

"It's a long story Duo," Trowa spoke for the shivering Chinese boy. 

"So, what happened with Vince?" Usagi decided to change the subject.

"Oh him," Hiiro said as Usagi came to sit between her niichan and boyfriend. "Let's say that he'll be spending the next six month at the intensive care unit."

"Oh" Both Usagi and Duo nodded, as they hid their giggles, as the class started.

"Good afternoon class," a male voice said from the door way, as a handsome man walked in. He had long blond hair and a pair of glasses.

Usagi's jaws dropped as she recognized the person. Watari? What is he doing here? She quickly raised her hand. "Excuse me sir, I'm new here, and I was told to talk to all my teachers before class starts."

Watari nodded, before walking out of the classroom with Usagi close behind. (AN: In Yami no Matsuei, Watari Yutaka is also a shinigami. He loves to tamper with chemical experiments in his free time.

"What are you doing here Watari? Should you be at the land of the dead, working on your sex changing medicine?" the shinimegami asked in a low threatening voice.

"Calm down Usagi-chan! I didn't get any new assignments, and I was bored. So, Konoe sent me to the living world to see how you were doing. He was worried that with your temper and dislike of men, you might kill the five you are protecting in a moment of rage. But I see that you are getting along just fine," the blond shinigami winked at his colleague.

"I'll take that answer for now. Tell me why is Tatsumi here?"

"Pretty much for the same reason. And plus, he was really worried about you. To him, you're like the daughter he never had, of course he's going to look after you on a long mission like this. We better get back, the students are getting noisy."

The two gods of death quickly went back. Usagi ignored the questioning looks the pilots gave her and sat down.

"We are going to do a redox experiment today. Here are the instructions, and follow them carefully," Watari handed out the papers and picked a boy to hand out the equipments.

"Each bench will work as a group. You'll need two metal rods, one made out of zinc and the other tin, two salt solutions, one ammeter, and a salt bridge for this lab. Good luck, you have till the end of this period." Watari explained. (AN: I know, I know, I'm a science geek. But can't help it, I had a wonderful chemistry teacher in high school)

"This is so boring! Can't we do something fun?" Duo complained.

"This is school Duo-chan. Schools are designed to torture you, not give you pleasure," Usagi murmured as she played around the two metal rods. The zinc one was nice and soft, almost like a piece of clay. Hiiro frowned as he looked at the piece of metal. Something wasn't right. Zinc is a hard metal, so why is it so soft?

"Oh well, let's start," the shinimegami sighed, as she put the metal rods inside the solutions.

A soft buzzing sound came from the solution containing the zinc rod, as it began to frizz. Realization hit Hiiro like a ton of bricks. This wasn't zinc, it's sodium! The perfect soldier quickly pulled the confused Usagi out of the way and dragged her across the room. The other pilots quickly noticed the difference and took cover too. A loud boom was heard as the beaker containing the rod shattered, sending glass shreds everywhere. (AN: Pure sodium metal is an extremely reactive metal. And it is really soft, it has to be stored in oil in order to keep it from reacting with the oxygen in the air. At my friend's school, a group of students blew up a toilette just by dropping a piece of sodium metal into the bowl, because the sodium reacted with the oxygen in the water. I swear that it's true, if you don't believe me, ask your chemistry teacher.) 

Usagi hid her face in Hiiro's chest as he covered her from the flying glass. So, this was the first attempt made by the Earl. Lifting her eyes, she caught sight of the boy who handed out the metal carefully leaving the room. With a predatorily look, the shinimegami pushed away from Hiiro's embrace and chased after the fleeing figure. 

Hiiro and the others was about to chase after Usagi when the teacher's voice stopped them. 

"Could you five clean up the mess first?" Watari asked the gundam pilots, trying to buy time for the shinimegami as she hunts down the assassin.

Hiiro and Duo gave Watari the death glare and was about to rush out, when the chemistry teacher blocked the door. "I'll let you out when you are finished," Watari said in a serious tone.

Meanwhile, Usagi ran down the hall way, following the running boy in front of her. It wasn't hard to tell that the student was not human. A wicked grin came to her face as her prey came to a dead end.

"Who sent you here?" the shinimegami asked in a cold voice.

"None of your business!" the boy sneered transformed in to scaly creature.

The goddess snarled at the other, immediately recognizing that the assassin was a low class demon. "I'm only asking you once, or you'll really regret it. Who. Sent. You. Here? " 

"You'll have to kill me to find out!" The demon growled out as it slashed out with its claws at the shinimegami.

A twisted grin formed on the her blood red lips, as Usagi looked at the creature. The school suddenly darkened, as a unholy mist filled the empty hallway. The shadows on the floors melted together and came to life at the command of their mistress. 

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," the shinimegami said in a sing along voice. She smiled as the shadows leapt at demon, trapping the assassin in a chocking grip. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Who sent you to kill the gundam pilots?"

The demon's lips made a talking sound, indicating that he wanted to speak. Thinking that the her captive was going to tell her, Usagi loosened the chains of shadow, allowing the demon to talk freely. "He never told me you were this strong. He only told me that you were a spirit working for Konoe."

"Obviously, they haven't told you all of my of information," Usagi smirked as she decided to reveal her true form. Closing her eyes, a vortex of shadow surrounded the shinimegami, encasing her in a cocoon of darkness. When the shadows disappeared again, a pair of bat like wings stretched proudly from Usagi's back. Her pupils contract to slits like the eyes of a large cat, and took on a inhuman metallic blue hue. Her silver blonde hair was no longer in its odangos, and instead, spilled freely in a stream of white silk down her back. 

"The Shinimegami!" the demon whispered in horror as he stared at the most powerful creature of the land of the dead.

The goddess of death smiled before lifting her blood red nails. "I see that you know me now. But if you're not going to tell me what I want to know…" the shadow chains around the demon's neck tightened again.

The prisoner quickly nodded his head. Everyone in the underworld knew what the shinimegami was capable of in her wrath. Normally a calm and kind person, in battle, any who opposed her were all destroyed mercilessly.

Usagi smiled before turning back to her human form, calmly waiting for her prisoner to speak. The demon opened its mouth, but before even one syllable came out, a sharp object flew straight into his heart. The creature gave one shrill cry before it disintegrated into a pile of dust. The object that killed him landing in the pile of ashes. 

Usagi stared unseeingly at the object standing proudly in the ashes. No, it couldn't be true! Shivers made its way from her heart to her body as the confident goddess trembled while memories of her past took over her mind. 

"Usagi!" Hiiro and Duo cried as they finally found their bunny. As soon as they had finished their task of cleaning away the glass shreds, the two pilots had ran out of the class, looking for their loved one. Only to find the blonde girl shaking with fear.

"Duo, she's in shock. Take her back to the dorm right now. I'll tell the others," Hiiro picked up his imouto in his arms and handed her to the braided boy. Usagi was still trembling uncontrollably, her eyes were glazed, and was murmuring things under her breath.

The two pilots quickly turned away, leaving the empty hallway, and the pile of ashes with the red rose standing proudly in the middle…

AN: Finally finished! I know that this chapter might seem a little confusing. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to email me. I have a new email now! I'm so happy! It's [original_sinx@yahoo.ca][1]

P.S. To Aidenn, thank you so much for agreeing to write a Tamahome/Usagi story. Maybe you can make Usagi into Hotohori's sister. And make her run away from home because she wants to see the outside world, and make Tamakins save her somehow.

   [1]: mailto:original_sinx@yahoo.ca



	7. Sick Cycle Carousel

AN: Arigato for all the nice reviews! So here's the next chapter, I made it longer since I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been a little sick from the lack of sleep and fatigue, if there is such a thing. Since I'm not allowed to cut school, my parents forced me to stop writing and use the computer and catch up with sleep, that's why there won't be any updates for a while until maybe my birthday on Nov. 2, I'm turning 17! If things turns out okay, and I feel better, I may update all of my stories. Just be warned, this chapter is a little dark, it contains some of Usagi's past. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these for a long time. I don't own anything. You won't get anything by suing me, since I spent all my money that I earned from tutoring ungrateful little brats on the new Life House and Incubus CD s. And no one is getting my CD s ^_~.

Chapter 6 

"Usagi you okay? Speak to me!" Duo cried desperately at the girl huddling on the bed. Usagi was shaking uncontrollably. Her usually clear sapphire eyes were glazed over, murmuring something over and over again.

"NO! Don't touch me! I'll do anything, just don't touch me anymore!" The braided boy flinched when Usagi backed away hugging herself when he tried to pull her into his embrace. 

"Usagi-chan…" Duo whispered helplessly to himself as he watched his girlfriend rocking herself back and forth.

"Please, don't hurt them, I'll do anything. Anything…" was another whisper that fell from her trembling lips along with the tears. 

Unable to bear the sight of Usagi like this, the braided boy could only pace around the room, twisting his braid in one hand as he restored to do one thing he hasn't done since his childhood. He prayed. 

"Our father, who art in heaven. Hallow be thy name. Thy kingdom to come…" he couldn't help the tear that slipped from his closed eye lids. Please god, he had done many sinful things in his sixteen years. But he would not hesitate to trade his worthless life if it could bring Usagi back to normal.

"DUO!" Hiiro burst into Usagi's bedroom with the other three pilots behind. Quickly scanning the situation of the room, he pushed his best friend aside and took his place beside the girl, only to get the same results. Usagi's condition merely worsened when she realized that she was surrounded by men. For the first time, the Perfect Soldier felt lost and scared. He just found his family, and suddenly, it's all falling apart. He sat there numbly, not knowing what to do. All his life was spent on learning how to destroy, not restore. He was suddenly pushed away. In anger, he blindly stroked out at the person who dared to tear him away from his imouto, only to have his hand pinned back by Wufei.

Handing Hiiro to Trowa to hold, and telling Quatre to grab Duo, the level head Chinese pilot pushed Usagi's hands down from her head, and pushed hard on the pressure point on her neck. The blonde girl's eyes widened, before rolling back and sank into unconsciousness.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Duo struggled to get out of Quatre's hold when he saw Usagi black out. Trowa was also having trouble with holding down Hiiro, who even though didn't express his anger verbally was glaring at the pilot of Shenlong with promises of death.

Walking up first to Duo, then Hiiro, the Chinese boy delivered two hard slaps, which served to calm the two pilots. "She's just asleep. I pressed her pressure point, she'll wake up in half an hour or so. I think that it's better for all of us to see her in peace than in shock, so snap out of it! This is no time to be weak when she needs you two. We don't even know what happened to her!"

Hiiro and Duo finally stopped struggling, as Quatre and Trowa released them. The two made their way to the sleeping girl, taking off her shoes and tucking her away under the crimson bedcovers. Hiiro sat by the bed, holding on to Usagi's hand while Duo explained what they saw in the hall way.

"So Maxwell, you are telling us that when you got there with Yuy, there was only a pile of ashes, with a rose standing in the middle? And the onna had already gone into shock? What about the guy she chased after?" Wufei asked, not knowing how to react. If it was only the braided baka, Wufei would have dismissed the whole story as another trick that the pilot of Deathscythe was pulling on him. But this time, not only Duo, but Hiiro the Perfect Soldier also witnessed the unnatural phenomena with his own eyes. Not to mention the condition the onna was in…

Both Duo and Hiiro nodded solemnly.

"Could it be…?" the Chinese pilot shook his head. "Do you think that it's possible that maybe Usagi…" He let the words die down.

"There is a possibility that she could have killed the assassin. After all, she does have strange powers," Trowa mused, keeping his visible emerald eye on the sleeping girl, ignoring the glares Hiiro and Duo sent him. "But that still doesn't explain the rose, or why and how she's in shock. It's too real to be an act to cover up for a murder."

All the pilots fell silent, each lost in his own thoughts. The room was quiet except the laboured breathing of the bunny on the bed. Even in her sleep, peace did not come to her. Instead, Usagi turned and tossed, as if trying to run away from her nightmares. Hiiro winced as his imouto's hand clamped down on his, her slim fingers were taunt with strength, that even the Perfect Soldier couldn't help but gasp in pain.

"Mamoru…NO! don't hurt them!" Usagi screamed out, snapping up into a sitting position, her eyes were wide open, but unseeing. "Please, I'll do anything," Usagi broke down, tears started to fall unheeded as sobs racked her fragile body.

Not knowing what to do, Hiiro carefully gathered his imouto into his arms, rocking her back and forth. Duo stood and watched, nearly tearing his hair out at the uselessness that washed over him, every time Usagi cried out. 

"Duo," Hiiro's voice cut of the braided boy's anger as the perfect soldier beckoned the other boy. He mentioned with his free hand for the his partner to take Usagi. "Hold her. I'm going to look for Setsuna Meioh." After all, the teacher did seemed to be very close to the girl, maybe she would have some useful information. Hiiro had a feeling that the state his imouto was in had to do with her past. "Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, you guys watch out for any danger. I'll be right back." The three pilots nodded and followed Hiiro to the living room. 

When they were alone again, Duo tenderly looked down at the blonde head on his chest. Sighing, he laid down on her bed, pulling Usagi close to his body, so that her head was resting against the crook of his neck. The braided boy entwined his legs with hers, and slowly stroked Usagi's back. Duo smiled gently against the silky blonde hair when he heard her breathing calmly and two arms sneaking around his waist.

~*~*~*~

"Mamo-chan! Come on! Minna are waiting for us!" an impatient blonde girl tugged the pea green sleeve of her boyfriend. It was a beautiful summer day. The girl had made plans with her best friends to go shopping together. And since her boyfriend had nothing to do, he would just have to tag along.

"Usako, why can't we spend sometime together?" the man stopped, pulling the blonde girl to a stop and leading her to a secluded section of the street, where it was isolated from the population. "You have been spending way to much time with them. I barely have you to myself anymore, it's like that they are trying to keep us apart," Mamoru complained as he looked down at his girlfriend.

The blonde girl giggled, missing the jealous light in Mamoru's dark eyes. "What are you talking about Mamo-chan? We've been spending almost everyday together since vacation started. Now let's go, I haven't seen Hotaru for ages!" The happy girl said and would have started to walk away if it weren't for the hand that grabbed her arm in a painful grip, before it slammed her against the wall of a building.

Usagi cried in pain as the bricks dug into her bare shoulders. "I mean it Usako! I don't want you to spend time with them anymore!"

The frightened bunny could only nod under Mamoru's insanely possessive stare. It was the first time she had seen him like this.

*Scene change*

"Who could it be? Don't they know that it's rude to interrupt people in the middle of the night?" the dark haired miko grumbled under her breath. It was 2:00a.m., and mad poundings on her door woke Rei from her rest. At first, the miko dismissed it as the thunder, after all, it was raining cats and dogs outside. But the pounding did not stop, forcing the fiery tempered senshi of Mars to get up, and deciding to give whoever it is a piece of her mind for disturbing her sleep.

"What the hell do you want?!" Rei yelled as she yanked opened the door. "U…Usagi-chan?" The black haired miko stared in shock at the blonde girl.

Usagi was wearing a thin shirt and shorts which were thoroughly soaked by the rain. Her teeth were clattering uncontrollably and her lips were a pale blue color. Blood stained her bare feet, which were cut from running on the gravel without shoes. But the blonde girl didn't seem to notice her injuries, as tears dripped down her bruised face before they were washed away by the cold rain. 

"Oh my god! What happened to you Usagi-chan?" Rei finally found her voice as anger fired up inside of her as she took in her princess's appearance.

The wet girl didn't answer, but flew into Rei's arms, sobs shook her whole body. The miko gritted her teeth together as she felt the bones under the cold skin. Usagi had always been slender, but ever since she moved in with Mamoru, she practically became a stick figure. That bastard! After her princess started to live with the jerk, she was rarely allowed to go out, except when he was with her, watching her every move like a predator and his prey. "Is it Mamoru?"

Usagi nodded, face buried in Rei's shoulder. "Shingo was sick, so I snuck out to see him in the hospital. He found out. He said that I was leaving him for my family, and…" the blonde girl couldn't continue anymore.

"It's okay Usagi-chan, you're safe now," the miko gently rubbed the blonde girl's shoulders. "You're freezing! There are some robes beside my bed. Change into them, and I'll ran a nice hot bath for you. Then you can tell me what happened. Okay?"

The blonde girl nodded and went into Rei's bedroom, finding the miko robes folded neatly by the bed. She could faintly hear the splash of water against the tub in the bathroom, as she quickly took of her clothes, revealing the dark bruises that marred her creamy white skin. Usagi looked at her soaked clothes, before she flung them against the wall with a strangled cry. Sliding down to the ground, the blonde girl curled up into a ball and wept. What happened to her Mamo-chan? What happened to the man she loved? It seemed like he had changed into a completely different person. One that was a jealous and cruel animal, who locks her up in their apartment, and beats her every time she sets even one foot out of the door. She wasn't even allowed to call her parents. She was a bird locked away in its cage, only used for the pleasure of its master.

A familiar dark presence crept over her, as a shrill cry reached her ears from the bathroom. Quickly pulling a robe on, Usagi ran towards the scream. She froze when she arrived at the half opened bathroom door.

"Where is she?" Tuxedo Mask asked harshly as he tightened his hold on Rei's neck.

"I…I don't…know what you are talking about!" Rei chocked out glaring at the man who hurt her princess.

"I saw her running towards the temple. You know where she is. You are trying to take her away from me, but it's not going to work! She belongs to me only!" Tuxedo Mask cried and shook the miko in his grasp. 

Rei grimaced as her head banged against the wall. A trickle of blood dripped from the slash from her head. She silently prayed that Usagi would run away before the maniac could find her. "You bastard! You don't own Usagi!"

"Ah Rei, that's where you are wrong. You see, Usagi is mine. She's my doll, and no one can take her away from me. I'll always find her. So tell me, where did you hide her?!" The masked man punched the dark haired girl.

Rei looked up, a twisted grin formed on her face, before she spate on Tuxedo Mask's face. "I'll never tell you, you son of a bitch," the miko whispered to the enraged face.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" all evidence of sanity disappeared from the man as he formed a rose in his hand, bring the sharp tip of the stem against the pulse of Rei's throat. "Say goodbye to your precious princess, little senshi of mars!"

"STOP IT!"

Both dark heads turned towards the door, where a blonde girl stood, trembling with both fear and fury.

"Odango! What are you doing here you baka?! Get out of here!" Rei screamed in panic.

"Let her go Mamoru. I'll go back with you," Usagi said calmly to the masked man, ignoring her friend. 

"See Rei? I told you that I would always find what's mine," Tuxedo Mask smirked as he released Rei. Walking up to Usagi, he tangled one of his hands into the long blonde hair, and twisted Usagi's head up to face him, taking pleasure from her gasps of pain. "Mine." was the only word he whispered before his mouth descended on hers, forcefully opening her lips with his tongue. 

"You bastard!" Rei screamed when she saw the masked man raping Usagi's mouth. "Mars Star Power!" In a few seconds, Sailor Mars stood in the place of Rei, ready to attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Uh un, Mars. You won't want to burn your precious princess to death will you?" Tuxedo Mask smirked as he pulled Usagi in front of him, using her fragile body as a shield.

Mars slowly lowered her fire arrow, and let it burn out in her hand, knowing that he was right.

The man laughed cruelly as Mars lowered her head in defeat. Without hesitation, the rose in his hand flew straight at the unarmed senshi, the razor sharp tip sinking into the shocked senshi's chest.

"REI!!!" A scream tore from Usagi's throat as she struggled wildly to get free, but she was no match to Mamoru as he pined her arms by her side, laughing as blood gushed out from the fire senshi.

"Gom…gomen Usagi-chan…that I…I couldn't protect you…" the senshi whispered as her life slowly poured out from her body.

"No, that's not true Rei-chan! Don't leave me," Usagi shook her head in denial.

"We'll meet again…I promise you. I'll always pro…protect you, my…my princess," a smile graced her features as the senshi of Mars' eyes closed, and her body fell back, into the water fill tub. Crimson water spill over the edge, splashing against Usagi's bare legs.

"REI!!!!"

~*~*~*~

"REI!!" Usagi jerked up from Duo's arms screaming as tears dripped form her eyes.

"Usagi."

The girl turned to see Duo sitting beside her. Without a word, she fell into his waiting arms and cried.

"Shh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here Usagi-chan. I'll protect you, I swear. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore," the braided boy whispered soothingly.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. She said the same ting before he killed her," Usagi whispered emotionlessly against Duo's neck. "He's here. It's happening again. The cycle is going to repeat again. Everyone is going to die because of me…"

Duo clutched his jaws as his arms tightened protectively around Usagi. "I swear to you, no one is going to die!" He promised to her, before tilting her head up and covered her quivering lips with a gentle kiss, erasing away her uncertainty with his confidence. 

"What happened Duo? We heard screaming inside. Are you two okay?" Quatre asked, before turning to an interesting shade of pink as his eyes fell on Usagi and Duo, who were locked in a tight embrace. "Sorry, I didn't realize that you guys were busy…No, no, that's not what I mean! That I shouldn't have interrupted…No that doesn't sound right either…" Quatre's blush burned deeper. Both Duo and Usagi wondered just how much the blond boy could blush until his head would pop from the heat.

"It's okay Q-man. Usagi-chan is back, she had a nightmare, and I was just comforting her," the braided boy winked at his friend.

"Maxwell, if Yuy ever found out how you 'comfort' his imouto, you would be living the life of a monk by now," Wufei sneered from the doorway. 

"Why? Is Duo converting to Buddhism?" The said Perfect Soldier asked as he returned with Setsuna behind him. He was relieved to see that Usagi had awakened from her shock.

Wufei smirked at Duo, payback time, and opened his mouth to speak, when something was shoved into his mouth. Quickly spitting the stinky cloth out, the solitary dragon saw red as he realized that it was a pair of Maxwell's dirty socks rolled up together. The said braided pilot looked at him smugly from his position from behind Usagi, who was in the arms of Hiiro, who had his gun out. 

"I swear Maxwell, I'll shave all the hair off of your body! I'll be watching my back if I were you!" The mad dragon spurted out. With the gun pointed at his head, it was better to wait for his chance, than to be shoot right now.

"All of his hair on his body Wu-man?" Usagi asked, smirking at the red faced Chinese pilot.

"Usagi-chan?" the calm voice of the Guardian of Time interrupted the teasing and brought the group of teenagers back to the problem at hand.

"Setsuna-mama," Usagi whispered before leaving her nii-chan's arms and hugging her senshi.

"Can we talk in private?"

Usagi nodded and lead the green haired woman to her bedroom, locking the door to make sure that the pilots couldn't hear their conversation.

"Setsuna-mama, he's here," Usagi went straight to the point.

"I know."

The Shinimegami looked at the older woman in surprise.

"You forget Usagi-chan, I still have my powers. And besides, when Hiiro held me at gun point earlier, I assumed that it was something to do with you." Setsuna quietly smiled as she recalled the scene when the young boy holding the gun to her head.

"But why is he here? I thought that he died? Why can't he stay dead?!" A bolt of lightening flashed outside of the window at the shinimegami's outburst.

"Usagi-chan," Setsuna pulled the girl to lie on her lap. "You have to let go of the past."  
  
"How can I forget what happened? He murdered everyone in front of my very eyes! I'll never forget the bastard who brought so much pain to me!" Usagi hissed through her tears.

"Usagi-chan, the years have hardened you. All of us have been reborn, and we lead happy normal lives all thanks to you. Put the past behind you. There is a whole new future waiting for you that is unbounded by destiny. I know that Mamoru is back, but you can't let him take over your life for a second time. Take your destiny into your own hands. All of us will be standing with you. Break away from the chains that is keeping you in the past. Hiiro and Duo are waiting for you once this is all over. You can't fail them," the Guardian argued as she stroked the blonde head in her lap.

"But I'm scared Setsuna-mama. What if I'm not strong enough to fight him? Everyone will die again because of me. I don't know if I can bare it if it all happens one more time. The pain and loneliness hurts so much. I don't want minna to go through the same curse as before, and the gundam pilots too, and nii-chan and Duo-chan…" a crystal tear slipped down. "All I want is to be normal; a boyfriend, a family, and friends. Is that so much to ask?"

"Usagi-chan, you have to fight for all of this. If you just sit back and lament about the past, the cycle is going to repeat itself, like before. But if you take the reins of destiny into your own hands, you will find your happiness. Think about it," with that, the green haired guardian walked out, leaving the Shinimegami to reflect over the words.

"Well?" Duo demanded as the history teacher walked out of Usagi's bedroom. The braided boy had almost worn out the plush carpet with his pacing around. Hiiro wasn't much better off either. Displayed in font of the Perfect Soldier, were at least twenty guns, and the pilot of Wing Zero was dissembling them and then putting them back together with rapid efficiency.

"I can't tell you that much without Usagi's permission, but I'll tell you the basics. The person who killed the assassin was Usagi's ex-boyfriend. He was also responsible for the death of her family. The man is mentally unstable. He as the notion that Usagi belongs only to him. To Mamoru, Usagi is like a living doll, his to play with and to put away anytime he wants. He is also extremely dangerous. Please protect Usagi!" Setsuna pleaded as she bowed in front of the five astonished pilots.

"That bastard! How could he?! No wonder Usagi was screaming like that in her dreams!" Duo immediately recognized the name. It was the same name that Usagi had whispered in fear when she was in shock. "Just wait till I get my hands on him, I'll show him what it will feel like to treat Shinigami's beloved like that!" Amethyst eyes glowed with hatred, there was no doubt what Mamoru would go through if he ever crossed path with the furious pilot.

Setsuna secretly smiled when she heard Duo referring himself as the Shingami. She couldn't wait to see his face when Usagi reveals her true identity. 

"HN." Hiiro agreed, a click was heard as he loaded the last of his guns, before hiding it in his spandex. When he gets his hands on Mamoru, he would use the man as target practice before giving him to Relena.

"The onna may be weak, but no one deserves to be treated like a piece of object. The man has no honor to prey on someone weaker than him. I will right wrongs, and triumph over injustice!" Wufei cried out as he pulled out his katana, waving it in the air as he poised sailor moon style. (AN: I just can't resist ^_~.)

Everyone sweat dropped at the outburst from the walking justice.

"I will protect Usagi-chan because she is my friend," Quatre said to Setsuna. Trowa silently nodded in agreement with the blond boy.

"Arigato, you don't know how much this means to m…" Setsuna's words were cut off when someone knocked on the front door. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she carefully walked to the door, the gundam pilots each took out their guns and aimed it at the door, nodding to Setsuna to open.

The Time Guardian yanked open the door…

There was no one there outside, or in the hallway. There was only a bouquet of flowers that marked the rude visitor's presence. Ignoring the nagging feelings inside of her, Setsuna carefully picked up the dozen of blood red roses as if the were cobras ready to strike. Reaching into the blossom, the history teacher plucked out the small card. There was only one word written in a familiar bold handwriting. 

Dropping the card as if it burned her, Setsuna raced out the door, to try and find the person who delivered the flowers.

It was Trowa who picked up the roses and the card from the floor. Opening up the card, his green eye widened at the message. "Mine" the word was written in black ink. So this was the warning.

"What does it say?" Duo asked curiously, trying to look over the tall pilot's shoulder.

Wordlessly, Trowa passed the card around, watching the reactions on his friends' faces.

"Why that bastard!" Duo clutched his fist, body trembling with barely controlled rage.

Hiiro took the flowers and the card from Trowa before leaving the dorm, to the shock of Duo, Quatre, and Wufei.

"What…Where?" the braided pilot was wordless when the Perfect Soldier disappeared. "Where does he think he was going? This isn't the time for a midnight stroll! Especially when Usagi-chan is in danger!"

"Duo calm down. Hiiro just went to the lab. He's going to run a test and try to find a finger print of the person who wrote the card and delivered the flowers. This way, we can run a data check with the Preventer's computers and pin point and arrest the exact individual who sent the flowers.

The pilot of Deathscythe nodded. Understanding drawn on his face. "You guys should go and rest now. It's pretty late, and I'm sure that you are tired. Byakko and I'll take care of Usagi-chan now." Duo petted the head of the white tiger at his heels.

The three other pilots nodded, before leaving for their own room down the hall. Duo looked around the room, before going into his and Hiiro's room, and took out several guns and hidden cameras. Quickly getting to work, hiding the guns away in the room, and installing the cameras outside their dorm room. 

After almost one whole hour of hard work, the braided boy fell on the couch panting, his shirt was taken off, and he fanned himself with his black shirt. He turned his head when he heard Usagi's bedroom door open. The blonde girl appeared from the dark room wearing sweat parts and a black tank top. In her hands, she carried her new laptop and a roll of duck tap, held in her mouth was a CD.

"Where are you going Usagi-chan?" Duo asked looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm going to go and relieve some stress."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" the braided boy asked as he tried to get up from his comfy position on the cushions. 

Giggling, Usagi placed a kiss on his pouting lips. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself Duo-chan." Usagi pulled away and made her way to the gym. She didn't need to look back to know that even though she told Duo to stay, he still followed her.

When she got to the gym, there was already a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Putting her laptop down on the floor, she took out the CD from its case and putting it between her mouth as she pulled out the duck tape, wrapping it roughly around one hand and then the other. When she finished, Usagi turned up her laptop and inserted her CD into the computer and walked to the pushing bag, fully aware of the amethyst eyes that watched her from the shadows. 

The shinimegami gave the 500Ibs. punching bag a few practice punches, before immediately delivering a round house kick at the bag when the first bar of the song started. The kick itself was enough to break the neck of a man, as the guitar opened the song. Duo watched in shock as the sand bag swung wildly under the continuous attacks made by the small girl. He recognized the song easily, the band who was playing was one of his favourites. He never paid attention to the lyrics before, but this time, he listened carefully, as the song was repeated over and over again. 

  
_If shame had a face   
I think it would kind of look like mine   
If it had a home would it be my eyes?   
Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?   
Well here we go, now, one more time... _

'Cause I tried to climb your steps   
I tried to chase you down   
I tried to see how low   
I could get down to the ground   
And I tried to earn my way   
I tried to tame this mind   
You better believe that I have   
Tried to be this   
  
When will this end?   
It goes on and on   
Over and over and over again   
Keeps spinning around   
I know that it won't stop   
'Til I stand down from this for good   
  
I never thought I'd end up here   
Never thought I'd be standing where I am   
I guess I kind of thought that it would be easier than this   
I guess I was wrong, now, one more time...   
  
'Cause I tried to climb your steps   
I tried to chase you down   
I tried to see how low   
I could get down to the ground   
And I tried to earn my way   
I tried to tame this mind   
You better believe that I have   
Tried to be this   
  
When will this end?   
It goes on and on   
Over and over and over again   
Keeps spinning around   
I know that it won't stop   
'Til I stand down from this sick cycle carousel   
  
This is a sick cycle, yeah   
Sick cycle carousel   
This is a sick cycle, yeah   
  
When will this end?   
It goes on and on   
Over and over and then over again   
Keeps spinning around   
I know that it won't stop   
'Til I stand down from this for good   


Tired after her intense workout, Usagi wiped one of her hands across her forehead. Her hair was matted with sweat, and she didn't even notice the blood that seeped through the duck tape from the pressure she exerted from her hands. Without warning, just before the last note of the song died down, she delivered a back hand to the punching bag, not even flinching as the impact sent her hand through the material of the bag, the sand slowly trickled out onto the wooden floor. Finally feeling free of her burden, the shinimegami stumbled back, and slumped against the wall by Duo, who immediately took her bleeding hands in his own.

"You shouldn't have punched so hard Usagi-chan!" the braided boy frowned at the red liquid staining the white hand. "It's going to hurt a little." Duo warned as he started to remove the duck tape from the bleeding hands.

Usagi winced when the sticky material pulled at the little cuts on her hands, and focused her eyes on the long braid of chestnut hair that pooled on her lap. 

Finishing his task on the precious hands, Duo scowled at the sight of blood on his beloved's hands. Without thinking, he bend down and let his tongue traced a trail of blood, noting the shivers that ran through the body of the girl in his arms at the intimate contact.

"Let's go home," Duo whispered before he picked Usagi up in his arms, and left the empty gym. Usagi tucked her head under Duo's head and closed her eyes, hearing the song once again in her head as her arms snaked around his neck, playing with his long braid. 


	8. Threat from the Past

AN: Long time no see! I'm back!! *sweat drop* Sorry I took so long to update this story. I was sort of having a writer's block. But I think that I'm okay now. *grin* So, I hope that you'll all enjoy this chapter. And happy holidays! 

Thanks to: **Angelight88** ( I'm glad that you liked my pathetic attempts at humour ^_~.), **Ma-chan **(I'm practically on a sugar high everyday, so don't worry about it), **a fan **(Sugoi! You're like me, I'm happy as long as Usagi ends up with a pilot! *smirks* I think that the nickname is perfect for Mamoru.), **bunnie**, **Wingzero Girl**, **Meio-chan**, **Aya_mikaga2002**, **TA**, **Shibobwa shingami**, **Usagi Asia Maxwell**, **SA2 **(I think that I'll have to hid Mamo-baka from you…still need the idiot for later chapters ^_~.), **Tenshi-chan **(Thanks for recommending the story to Meio-chan ^_^), **Aidenn** (let me guess…WK?), **Celestial Sailor Pluto **(there will be more of Setsuna in this, don't worry), **Usa-chan**, **adb** (you'll know shortly), **Psycho Little Demon**, **Silver Ray **(humm…I wonder why so many people hate Mamo-baka? Not that I'm complaining ^.^;;;), **JLSCORPIO78**, and **Sairys** **Skyewind**. 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 7

The soft sunlight filtered through the white curtains fell across two sleeping figures on the couch, as the door closed and the Perfect Soldier finally came home after spending a whole night in the Preventer's building. He saw with approval, the security changes that took place while he was gone. It was good to know that his braided partner was useful for something. 

Hiiro looked down in amusement as he heard a familiar snore. Sharing the narrow couch comfortably, gold and chestnut hair spilled everywhere. Usagi was snugly tucked under Duo's chin, while the braided boy hugged the bunny tightly in his embrace. The two looked adorable together. The scene made the cold soldier smile a little, before a wicked idea took over his mind.

Duo was still in dreamland, fantasizing a bikini clad Usagi running towards him on the beach. The dream Usagi jumped into his waiting arms laughing, and gave him a deep passionate kiss, before looking up at him with love filled sapphire eyes. "Aishiteru Duo…"

"Duo," Suddenly the voice changed from her soft melodic tone to a deeper and nasal voice. The speaker was also shaking him roughly.

"Hun? What? Aishiteru Usa-chan," the braided boy replied sleepily before he lazily opened one amethyst eye, and promptly became fully awake, as he stared into the barrel of a familiar gun. The owner of the gun had a very pissed off look in his Prussian blue eyes.

"Did you have a nice dream Duo?" the Perfect Soldier asked in his monotone, but secretly he was trying hard not to laugh, as the God of Death scrambled to get off the couch, but was pulled back by Usagi's arms. The blonde girl frowned in her sleep as her pillow and stuffed bunny tried to escape from her. Tightening her arms around Duo, she put a leg over his body, efficiently locking the poor braided boy from moving.

"Care to explain to me how you ended up in the same bed as my imouto?" the safety clicked off.

"Hiiro buddy! I can explain everything," the nervous wreck previously known as the pilot of Deathscythe backed away as far as the bunny allowed him to. "I swear nothing happened! See, we still have our clothes on! You don't want your imouto to wake up holding her dead boyfriend do you?" Duo pleaded, giving Hiiro his best pathetic puppy dog look.

Ignoring the braided boy, Hiiro didn't even blink as he pulled the trigger and… 

Nothing happened. The braided pilot opened one tightly shut eye to see the other boy smirking down at him, holding an empty gun. "Don't scare me like that Hiiro!! You almost gave me a premature heart attack!!! What if there was a bullet in your gun? You would've have killed you're best friend, and your imouto's future husband!"

"Hn baka. What makes you think that Usa-chan is going to marry you? And plus, unlike you, I am THE Perfect Soldier, I don't make the kind of stupid mistakes you do," Hiiro retorted, annoyed that his abilities were doubted.

"Yeah right," the braided one snorted, before remembering where his friend had gone the previous night. "So, did you find anything useful from the card and flowers?"

Immediately returning to his serious self, the pilot of Wing Zero handed Duo who was still being used as a pillow and mattress, a sheet of paper.

"Another organization?! Oh man! I thought that those creeps got the idea after we destroyed the Barton Foundation and Mariemaia. You would think that they are smart enough to know that they can't take over the colonies and Earth by now," the braided boy complained as he crumbled the piece of paper in his hand. "If they are welling to repeat the same mistakes again, then I guess that Deathscythe will have a new playground to play in then!"

"Hn," the Perfect Soldier agreed. "But have you noticed, there's something different about this organization?"

"What? Its aim is still to take over everything ne?"

"Yeah, but remember with OZ, the White Fang, and Mariemaia, they all started their plans by building vast amounts of mobile suits. This new organization CT is not building suits or dolls, they are looking everywhere for four objects. And beside that, the leader is a young man by the name of Chiba Mamoru, who recently disappeared from the main base, but who was also rumoured to be seen here in Sank."

"Wait a minute, did you just say Mamoru?" Duo asked in anger.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's the same bastard that Setsuna warned us about last night remember? And if he's been spotted here in Sank, then…"

"Then we have to eliminate him," Hiiro finished for the other boy, eyes radiating hatred for their target.

"Did we get any other information from the doctors or the Preventer headquarter?" Duo asked frowning, ideas of torturing Mamoru to death already forming in his head.

"Yeah, we got two missions. One is to infiltrate CT's base in Asia to download some information concerning their secret weapon. The other mission is to find the four objects that Chiba Mamoru is looking for, and retrieve it before he gets them," the Perfect Soldier explained, reading off of the mission outline.

"Sounds simple enough, but what is the bastard looking for? Gundanium ore?" the braided pilot asked curious.

A strange look crossed Hiiro's face, before he answered. "A mirror, a sword, a staff, a glaive, and a crystal."

After the words left his mouth, a small noise from the sleeping bunny made the pilots stop their discussion. 

"We better discusses this in private with the others. We can't get Usagi involve in this," Hiiro whispered, to his partner.

Duo nodded, before looking at the clock, almost time for class anyways. Plying the Shinimegami's arms from his waist, he bent down and quietly whispered in the sleeping girl's ear. 

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, as the soft breathing tickled her ear, making it impossible to sleep any longer. "What…Am I late?!?!?! Oh no! I'm late aren't I?" The bunny jumped up out of habit, not bothering to look at the clock. If she had, she would have noticed that she was half an hour early. Grabbing her jacket and the end of Duo's hair by accident, Usagi dragged the pilot to the bathroom, not realizing that what she was doing in her dash to get ready before she was late.

Hiiro quickly set his stop watch, counting down the seconds until…

"Hentai!!!! Ecchi!!!!" The scream echoed throughout the whole campus, as a grinning Duo was literally kicked through the bathroom door by a naked Usagi. (AN: Sorry I guess I watched too much Love Hina) It turned out, that the blonde girl didn't know that she had dragged Duo into the bathroom with her by accident, until he made a noise as she was taking off her clothes to take her shower. 

The still dazed pilot made his way dreamily to the dinner table where his stack of pancakes were waiting for him. "Wow…." for once, the food was left uneaten, as a puddle of drool formed on the table when the images of Usagi's perfect nude body replayed in his head. A rough jerk on his braid brought the braided boy back to the reality. At first, Duo thought that it was Hiiro, punishing him for accidentally seeing Usagi naked, but the other pilot was still at the stove, quietly making Usagi's breakfast. Then if Hiiro was cooking, and Usagi was in the bathroom, that would only leave…Byakko, Usagi's pet tiger!

At that realization, the pilot 02 twisted sharply in his chair. And sure enough, the snow tiger was sitting behind him calmly, paw tangled in the long chestnut braid, while the end of Duo's hair was held in the tiger's mouth, soaked in the large cat's saliva.

"My beautiful hair!" the God of Death wailed out as he pulled his ruined braid from the playful tiger. "My baby is destroyed! How can the world be so cruel? My gorgeous hair is covered in tiger drool!!!!"

"Shut up Duo, your beginning to sound like Relena," Hiiro commented before tossing a dish towel to the crying boy. "You're lucky that he only held it in his mouth. What would you do if he decided to chew it off?"

At that suggestion, Byakko grinned (if it was possible for a tiger) displaying a row of gleaming razor sharp teeth, at which Duo paled and hugged his braid closer.

~*~*~*~

"Come on Usagi, I already apologized ten times!" Duo pleaded, kneeling on the ground by Usagi's desk.

The group of gundam pilots and the Shinimegami all made it to class on time, for a change. Now they were *quietly* chatting away as they waited for the calculus teacher, who was late.

"What did you do this time Maxwell?" Wufei asked smirking.

"None of your business Wu-man," the braided one retorted, and turned to the blonde girl before the Chinese boy could blow up. "Usagi-chan, you're not being fair. I already said that I was sorry for seeing you naked, but you were the one who dragged me in to the bathroom in the first place."

The bunny was silent, but a blush graced her cheeks as she remembered.

"If you are still mad at me, then I'll make a deal with you," Duo suggested. Usagi finally turned to look at him, a little curious.

"Since I saw you without your clothes, then in return, I'll let you see me naked too. How's that for a deal? An eye for an eye," the sly God of Death whispered in a husky voice in the bunny's ear. Poor Usagi was red from head to foot at the mental image of Duo stripping in front of her.

"How about it Usa-chan…" a hand moved down to the first button of his grey uniform. "If you don't say anything, then I'll start right here. I'm sure that the other girls will be interested too…" (AN: Anyone else interested? *giggles* But as Aidenn-chan said, it's purely for scientific reasons ^_~.)

The other pilots watched in wonder as the flush deepened on the goddess's cheeks. Her head was bowed, so she wouldn't be able to see Duo's teasing face. It was the first time that they had ever seen the calm and confident girl be embarrassed about anything, especially something the braided baka would say.

Another button was undone, and the bunny was shaking with the urge to look up. "Are you going to accept my apology Usa-chan? Or do you want to see everything right now here?" 

She couldn't take it anymore, snapping up her head, she looked straight into Duo's laughing amethyst eyes. "Duo! You hentai!!!" She screamed before a fist came and kissed the braided pilot's face.

Despite the huge red mark on his cheek, the pilot of Deathscythe grinned happily skipped to his seat between Hiiro and Wufei. "See guys, what did I tell you. No one can resist Shinigami." The braided one bragged.

"Yeah Maxwell, that's why you have a bruise the size of the moon's crater on your cheek," Wufei answered lazily, thinking back to the moment when the braided baka was punched by the weak onna.

Duo was about to open his mouth again for a come back when the door opened, to allow Relena and a tall black haired blue eyed man in. The noisy class immediately fell silent as a table was knocked over.

All the pilots stared in shock at the standing Usagi. Her body was as taunt as a violin string, vibrating with unleashed rage, as the blonde girl glared at the man in front of the classroom. The dark haired man smirked at the reaction of the bunny, not caring that he were was other students watching his actions, he quietly formed a word in mouth. "Mine"

The gundam pilots all watched in confusion when the new teacher seemed to ignore everyone and only looked at the standing girl. Usagi slowly raised her arm in the new person's direction, a faint silver light glowed in her palm, before it disappeared at Relena's voice.

"Tsukino Usagi!" the annoying voice cut across the blonde girl's trance. "What are you doing?

"I'm sorry Mr. Chiba. I'm ashamed to have you see such disrespectful behaviour from one of the students in my academy."

The g-boys tensed as they heard the name of the new person. Could he be…

"This is Mr. Darien Chiba," Relena introduced the new teacher. "He's going to be the Calculus teacher from now on."

Darien…Mamoru, Duo and Hiiro thought. They both had the same last name, Chiba, could Darien be the same person as Mamoru?

"Don't worry Ms. Dorlian. I'll make sure that there will be no more of this kind of behaviour from Ms. Tsukino, after I take over," Mr. Chiba smiled darkly, looking at Usagi, who was slowly lowering her arm, and kept her fists tightly clutched at her sides.

Relena nodded, and left the room, but not before giving the golden haired girl a triumphant look. 

"Ms. Tsukino, please sit down, and let me warn you in advance, you will be punished the next time that you are disrespectful to your elders," Mr. Chiba warned as he began the class.

The bunny sat down stiffly and pulled her desk back up. Behind her, she could hear the others gasp as they saw the small trickle of dark blood, falling from the wound her sharp nails made on her palm.

~*~*~*~

After two long and boring hours of learning basic differentiations, the restless class was finally released. Within two minutes not a single soul was left within the large classroom.

"Guys, I have to go back for something. Go ahead without me. I'll see you guys in Home Ed later," the bunny said as the group walked down the hallway towards their next class, which was Home Education, under a Kino Makoto. Without waiting for the guys' approval, the Shinimegami dashed down the hall, leaving behind five confused pilots.

Following her uncanny instinct, Usagi slowed down her neck breaking pace as she neared the deserted hall where the assassin was killed the day before. Looking around the dark hall carefully, the shinimegami cautiously made her way forward, where the dark presence stood waiting for her.

"I knew that you would come," the figure stepped out the shadows to reveal Mr. Chiba.

"So it was you who killed the low class demon yesterday Mamoru," Usagi kept her voice emotionless, despite the butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course. I just got here yesterday and I saw someone trying to take your life. I wouldn't want my beautiful doll's perfection to be ruined by such a lowly creature, now would I?" Mamoru walked close and put a possessive hand against the blonde girl's cheek.

Usagi jumped back, and slapped his hand away in disgust. So he hadn't known that she was a shinimegami, or her new powers. The goddess smirked to herself. He would get a lovely surprise if they ever meet in battle. "I assume that you are also the head of the organization CT, correct?" Contrary to what her nii-chan and Duo thought, the bunny was already awake when Hiiro came home that morning. She was pretending to be asleep to enjoy the warmth of being held in Duo's arms, when Hiiro announced that there was a new threat. "And I'm guess that CT stands for Crystal Tokyo."

"My, my Usako. You seem to be smarter after your rebirth," Mamoru chuckled. "You are correct. I am the head of the Crystal Tokyo organization. I was never able to realize my dream of ruling in the twentieth century because of your annoying senshi. Now that they have been reborn without their memories and powers, it will just be child's play to take over this world which is still recovering from the previous wars. Wouldn't it be wonderful to control the whole universe Usako? Come back to me, and together, we will be invincible!"

The shinimegami sneered in hatred. Mamoru didn't know that she was just a spirit using a temporal body? He still thought that like the rest of the senshi and him, she was reborn. "Leave me out of your sick little plans. The gundam pilots are not going to let you go through with it!"

"Usako, do you really think that those five boys will be able to stop me? After my secret weapon is finished, it'll just be a matter of seconds before both Earth and the colonies surrender. That's why I'm here right now, you'll be smart to come back to me. I'll make sure that you won't be hurt in the crossfire. I still love you Usako, despite what you did to me in our last life time. And I'm sure that you still love me…" the dark haired man said drawing Usagi into his arms.

"I… love… you?" the blonde girl slowly spat out. "What makes you think that? I wish that instead of giving you the clean death, I should have left you alive, and let you taste the living hell that you put me through! I'd rather die again than to go back to you Mamoru!" the shinimegami growled out.

"Are you sure Usako? I'm much more powerful than I was before. If you won't come back to my side on your own free well, then I'm sure that I can arrange something between the senshi and I…" Mamoru smirked. "I'm sure that you still remember what happened to them the last time that you refused me?" To emphasize his words, a series of flash back slammed into Usagi's minds, at Mamoru's mental command. 

A silent scream left Usagi's mouth as thousands of images of her past life flied through her head, pounding on her fragile consciousness. 

"I'm sure that you don't want the same thing to happen to the senshi again, do you Usako? And the pilots too. I've noticed that you've become close with them, especially with the pilots 01 and 02," Mamoru chuckled as he stopped his mental assault, leaving the blonde girl to slide to the floor, gasping for air.

"I'm warning you Mamoru, if you ever dare to touch them again, I'll personally make sure that you'll burn in hell for all eternity," Usagi looked up, her hard sapphire eyes drilling into Mamoru.

"I won't touch them if you'll come back to me," the man said kneeling down by the bunny. "I know that you still love me Usako. You've proved that yourself. You've kept your hair in the odango style that I've always loved, isn't that evidence enough that you still want to please me like the old days?"

"You sick bastard! You think that I kept my hair like this to prove that I still like you?" The shinimegami twisted out of Mamoru's grasp. "Let me prove to you just how much I love you then…" Pulling up her uniform pants, her hand grabbed the small dagger that's held against her calf. Without any hesitation, the sharp edge sliced through the two golden ponytails, cutting the two waterfalls of hair right below her shoulders. "If you ever go near the senshi or pilots, you will suffer the same consequences." The blonde girl said holding the cut off hair in front of Mamoru's face. A small flame grew from the palm of her hand, and quickly ate away the handful of blonde hair, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes.

Not answering, Mamoru silently turned away, and disappeared in the shadows. After he was gone, Usagi slowly rose to her feet, and pulled out the odangos. Her hair now fell a little below her shoulders.

"Usagi?" 

The blonde girl turned to look at the person who called her name. Hiiro stared in shock when he took in his imouto's new appearance. Not only was her hair cropped shorter, tear stains marred the perfection of her face. "What happened?"

Without answering, the bunny ran into the Perfect Soldier's arms as the tears fell. Rocking her in his arms gently, Hiiro slowly stroked the golden hair. 

"I heard what you told Duo this morning nii-chan," Usagi softly confessed through her sobs. "Mamoru is here already in Sanq. He's the new teacher, Darien Chiba."

"Shh, don't worry Usagi. We'll take care of him. He's not going to hurt you anymore," the Perfect Soldier whispered, uncharacteristically soft.

"No! That's exactly what he wants. I don't want you to be hurt because of me. He's even more dangerous then before. Please, I don't want to lose you and the others, like I did with my other friends and family. Promise me! Promise me that no matter what happens to me, you and Duo-chan won't go after him!" Usagi cried, pulling out of Hiiro's arms and staring into his eyes.

Hiiro sighed. "Why are you so afraid of him Usagi? What did he do to you to make you so scared of him?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," the bunny smiled bitterly.

"How do you know if you haven't tried?" turning away, he pulled her out of the school.

TBC…

AN: I know that it's short, and a little confusing. More will be explained in later chapters. But if you are totally confused about what's going on, you can always email me ^_^. 


	9. Who Likes Plush Dolls? (secrets from the...

AN: Wai!!! I finally saw some of Yami no Matsuei! It's so good!!!! @_@ Meet my new muse, Tsuzuki-chan!!! Drags the purple eyed shinigami onto the stage. Say something about yourself Tsuzuki-chan! *Puts mic to his face, but baka boy is too busy stuffing his face* If you don't do any work…I'll send you back to Muraki!!!! *Tsuzuki runs takes pen and paper and ran into the bathroom, locking the door*

Thanks to: **Morkeleb**, **@-----I**, **Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko **( more humour on the way ^_^), **Sakerena1**( of course Mamo-baka should be in here! So I can torture him more!), **star fury3000**, **Tenshi-chan **( thanks for the offer, I may need help pretty soon ^_^), **Meio-chan **(well considering Mamo is a baka…he can't learn!), **Usagi Maxwell**, **themoonmaiden** ( Mamoru is not immortal, but he does have some other powers beside throwing roses), **Silver Sorceress**, **Marsmoonstar**, **Alexandrea** **Orozco**, **Selene110**, **Bluejello**, **MysticLegend**, **Selene** (thanks ^_^. I read your fics too, they are REALLY good, sorry I didn't reply, I'm very busy right now), **Sweet Sere**, **Sakura Princess**, (thanks for the review, but if you really want to read more, please refrain yourself from calling me a bitch and other names), **Lita**, **Usagi Asia Maxwell **(he'll be in later ^_^), **Li-chan**, **Shibobwa** **Shinigami** (hehe, yeah, but who cares about Mamo-baka and Relena-stalker? Just kidding), **chibi** **megami** **celestia** (….hum…I'll consider the possible paring, but I have to admit, I can't see Hii-chan with anyone except for Usagi ^_^), **Galexz**, **Sairys** **Skyewind**, **Angel**, **Neuve** **Yui-Maxwell **(hehe…I agree, Duo naked= drool), **aya_mikage2002**, **Craza2k**, **Usa-chan **( I have the same trouble with Yotogi ^_^), **Aidenn-chan**( add more bishies to the nakie thing? Hehe, don't know if I can fit in this story ^_^), **JLSCORPIO78**, and **Angelight88**

Chapter 8

"So nii-chan…" Usagi said, walking to the railings. They were standing on the roof of the Sank Academy, a place where they could talk without being overheard. "What do you want to know?"

The Perfect Soldier was quiet for a moment, before a determined look appeared on his face. "Everything."

The bunny stiffened at the answer, but she wasn't surprised. After all, sooner or later, the Gundam pilots were going to question her about her past and powers. But she hadn't expect her past to come back. The strong wind brushed back her lose golden hair, drying the tears that marred her smooth cheeks. The warm sunlight beat down on them, but the bright rays couldn't melt through the icy sapphire eyes.

"Tell me nii-chan, have you ever heard of the sailor senshi?"

Hiiro narrowed his eyes, and quickly sorted through his internal data. The sailor senshi…he remembered Dr. J telling him about the nine female warriors who protected the world from evil. The leader of the heroines was Sailor Moon. But what does that have to do with his imouto-chan? The sailor senshi existed thousands of years ago, what kind of connection could they possibly have with his imouto-chan?

"How will you react nii-chan, if I tell you that I was Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked in a flat voice.

"I believe you," Hiiro answered without even hesitating, drawing a gasp of surprise as the bunny spun around to face him.

"Why?" the shinimegami whispered in disbelief, voice shaking, but her eyes stared straight into Hiiro's. 

"Because you are my imouto. Who can I believe, if I can't even believe you?" A hint of warmth escaped his cold tone. "I knew that I could trust you, ever since you became my imouto…"

The rest of his words were cut off, when Hiiro suddenly found himself with an arm full of a laughing and crying blonde girl. Even though she was crying a river, happiness flooded her heart, to know that there was at least one person who cared for her, despite her past. The Perfect Soldier smiled warmly, brushing back the strands of blonde hair from her face. 

"Now imouto-chan, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

The shinimegami nodded, knowing that she couldn't hid her past anymore. "I'm not a human nii-chan."

"I think that all of us know that by now Usa. No ordinary human have the magic powers that you have."

"I guess that I should start from the beginning then," Usagi dried her tears and pulled Hiiro to sit at the ledge of the roof, overlooking from the city to the sun kissed beach. "Thousands of years ago, there as a magnificent kingdom on the moon. The Moon Kingdom it was called, was ruled by Queen Serenity, who was also the Moon Goddess Selene. The wise and gentle queen had only one daughter who was going to inherit the Moon Kingdom.

"Princess Serenity had four protectors. They were the inner senshi, Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. They were also the princesses of their own respective planets. There were also the outer senshi, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn, but they were responsible for protecting the solar system from invaders.

"Despite the lack of freedom from being born into the royal family, Princess Serenity was very happy with her life…that was until her sixteenth birthday. On that night, a ball was held in honor of her betroth to Endymion, the Prince of Earth. But during the ball, the Dark Kingdom attacked. Queen Serenity was able to destroy the evil Queen Beryl with her Ginzuishou and with the last of her powers, she sent Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the rest of the princess's court to be reborn in the future.

"Princess Serenity was reborn in the 20th century as Tsukino Usagi. I lived fourteen glorious normal years, before I met a talking cat, Luna. Luna made me into Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. Along with the other Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, who is also Prince Endymion, we protected Earth from all kinds of evils. When everything was finally peaceful again, I was betrayed by Endymion, or Mamoru in his Earth identity. 

"He was suddenly consumed with the need to rule, and saw me as a possession that would lead him to his dream. He forced me to stop meeting with my friends and family, telling me tha they were trying to take me away from him. I listened to him…because I loved him…

"But just locking me up wasn't enough to stop his jealousy! He…" Usagi broke off as the nightmares replayed in her mind.

"Usa, you don't have to tell me…" Hiiro's whispered, trying to break her away from the demons in her head.

"No! Nii-chan, I have to! I have to get the past out of my system," the blonde girl cried, determination shinning in her eyes. The Perfect Soldier nodded slightly seeing that his imouto was so serious.

"It wasn't enough to keep me all to himself, but he went after all of my senshi and family. I had to watch everyone I loved die in front of me, and I couldn't even do anything about it!" Tears started to pour down her face, but the young girl made no move to brush them away. "He didn't even let my otouto go…I can never forget their screams when Mamoru murdered them. The only comfort to me was when I killed the bastard with my bare hands." The shinimegami gave a bitter and twisted smile, recalling the moment when she felt Mamoru's blood flowing threw her hands, staining them with their sticky darkness.

"Demo, with your power, why couldn't you stop Mamoru from killing them?"

Wordlessly, Usagi turned her back towards the pilot. Untucking her shirt, she lifted it up, uncovering her back to Hiiro. Before the Perfect Soldier's eyes, strange symbols in red emerged on the milky white back. Slowly reaching out a hand, the pilot carefully touched a symbol. A gasp fell from his lips as he snapped back his hand, as if it was burned. (AN: Took the idea form Yami no Matsuei ^_^ If you've seen the series, you'll know that Muraki curved the curses onto Hisoka's back)

Sighing, the bunny lowered her shirt and turned to face Hiiro. "I wasn't as powerful back then. And with this curse…the curse that he curved onto my back to seal away my powers, I couldn't do anything…Until Saturn the last of my senshi to die lent me her power, along with the others' power…

"After Mamoru died. I was died too. But unlike him, the curse slowly pulled me into death's hands. I slowly wasted away five years after the death of everyone I care about."

"So how did you get here?" For once, the Perfect Soldier was confused.

"After I died. I was given a choice by Meifu (AN: In YnM, Meifu=land of the dead), because of the powers I had. I could be reborn again, without any of my memories, or I could work for the Enma-Cho, the summoning division of Meifu as the Shinimegami, to bring back lost souls back to Meifu. I chose the latter, so I could always look after my senshi, whom I failed to protect in my last life."

The dazed look was still evident in Hiiro's face. Meifu…shinimegami…? For once, the Perfect Soldier actually felt sorry for his best friend. Poor Duo was going to get the shock of his life when he learns the truth. A chuckle escaped the Pilot 01 as he mentally pictured the braided pilot's reaction. That would explain why he couldn't find any background information on his imouto before, demo… "If you are a shinimegami, then why are you here? And what about the mission Dr. J sent us? About you being the niece of the mega computer company president Tatsumi?"

Usagi smiled. For someone who just heard her chaotic life story that spanned through out thousands of years, her nii-chan was taking the information surprisingly well. If only the other pilots would react the same way, but the shinimegami already had an inkling that it was going to be ugly, especially with Duo. "I was sent here on a mission. During the wars, you and the other Gundam Pilots sent many souls to Meifu, thus disturbing the balance between the living and the dead. Now, there are some in Meifu who are demanding you lives in return. I have been sent here to Earth to prevent that from happening, because your souls are not due for a long time. As for the false identity, it was all created by Meifu to help me blend in here on Earth. Tatsumi and Watari the chemistry teacher, are also shinigamis sent here to assist me in this mission."

"We can take care of ourselves," Hiiro grunted out, a little offended.

The bunny giggled. "I know that nii-chan. But please let me help this time. The ones who are after you are not human. Weapons such as guns and gundams can not harm them."

"Hn…"

The blonde giggled again as she understood the silent agreement, knowing that it was a huge step in itself to get Hiiro to admit that he need the help of others. "I have to say nii-chan, I'm very surprised that the Perfect Soldier cut class!"

Before Hiiro could reply with his customary hn again (he already exceeded with his word quota for the entire week), a familiar voice cut in.

"Usa! Hiiro! There you are!" Duo huffed out, panting from the long climb to the roof. "I've been looking all over for you two! What are you two doing up here? Some sibling bonding?"

"Duo, omae o korosu…" a gun was pointed to the braided boy, who waved off the threat, as he walked over to the blonde girl.

"You had me really worried back there, Usa. Are you okay?" the God of Death whispered in the bunny's ear. The shinimegami nodded quietly, and tip toed up to give Duo a peck on the lips as a silent apology and thank you.

The pilot 02 grinned and touched his lips despite the glare he received from the girl's nii-chan. "I can't believe you left me like that Usa! You won't believe all the suffering I had to go through in the class without you there!" a sniff was added to the wounded effect. 

"Baka!" the shinimegami said laughingly, pulling on the chestnut braid. "Why are you here?"

"The teacher finally noticed that the two of her students were missing, so I volunteered to look for you two. Say Usa…" Duo frowned. "You cut your hair!"

"You don't like it?" Usagi asked softly, fingering her uneven cut.

"No! I like you just the way you are! You are beautiful no matter how you look," the pilot 02 explained quickly.

Immediately the smooth braided pilot found his face assaulted with kisses from a grateful and happy goddess, not that he was complaining…A snort from Hiiro reminded the kissing couple that they still had to go to class.

Setting Usagi on the ground, Duo walked dreamily to the stairway, holding to Usagi's hand tightly. The couple was followed by Hiiro. "Come on Usa. I'll help you with your hair before we go to class."

"Duo-chan, you still have to tell me, what is so bad about the Home EC class?" the blonde girl asked, a frown marring her brow as she thought about Makoto's class.

The God of Death shuddered at the thought of the evil subject. He never thought that he would ever agree with Wufei on anything, but the Chinese pilot was right, it was definitely dishonourable and unjust to force the almighty God of Death to take Home EC. "You'll see." 

~*~*~*~

"ONNA! This is injustice! No you, or anyone can make me do those dishonourable things!"

The trio paused at the door, as the all too familiar ranting from the Solitary Dragon reached their ears.

"Duo, what's going on in there?" Usagi whispered out as a howl of pain came from inside the class. With some help from her boyfriend, now her golden hair fell neatly to her shoulders, a thin red ribbon was woven in to a small braid that rested at the side of her face.

Knowing that he couldn't hid his secret anymore, the braided pilot muttered under his breath. "The teacher Kino Makoto is making us sew." This time, not only Usagi stared, but a look of horror was also on Hiiro's face. Sew?!?!?! How could the Perfect Soldier do such…not soldier like thing? Sewing was for old ladies to do, not for a gundam pilot who already saved the world twice! The only thing he would sew together was his own wounds!

"That's not the worst part. The teacher has a black belt, so every time we rebel, she pound us back to the couch…" Duo admitted, showing Usagi the black bruise on his stomach.

The shinimegami was having a hard time keeping her face straight. That sounded like Mako-chan alright! The senshi of Jupiter would never let anyone go after insulting her.

Her eagerness to see another of her senshi made the shinimegami drag the two reluctant gundam pilots into the much feared Home EC class.

Inside the room was certainly a sight to see. After all, how many times do you see the gundam pilots scared, Relena Peacecrap…Peacecraft speechless, and Wufei wearing a pink apron full of hearts, with the words "Proud to be a home maker" written across the baby pink fabric?

The brunette teacher paused in her punishment of the Chinese boy when she finally noticed the grinning blonde girl, framed by two boys, who were looking a little pale…

Usagi smiled when she saw Makoto carry Wufei to the couch, and put a need and cloth into his unresisting hands. It was a funny sight to see the proud pilot of Shenlong so meek and submissive…but that might just be because he was unconscious from Makoto's punishments…

"Well! So you two finally decide to show up! It's better late than never!" The green eyed teacher said, looking over the two new students. There was something familiar with the blonde girl… "You are a little behind, the other students have already began. So I suggest that you stop wasting any more time. We are making plush dolls for the under privileged children. You can make anything you want. If you have any questions, ask Duo, or just raise your hand." Makoto explained, and waved her hand to the room, where several couches surrounded a coffee table. Usagi, Duo, and Hiiro nodded mutely and sat down in the couch opposite of Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOO!" The trio on the couch fell down at the sound of the screech so close. "Hiiro! I miss you so much! Where did you go after calculus? I tried to find you, but you were no where to be found!" Relena gushed out, leeching onto Hiiro's arm. "Ne Hii-chan, do you want to see the plush dolls I made?" The Queen of the World purred out, taking out the dolls that she had been working on.

"See, I made it for our wedding cake! This is you," Relena pointed to the chubby cloth doll. "And this is me," She pointed to the female doll.

On the other side, Duo was chocking with the effort not to laugh out loud. Who knows what the Perfect Soldier would do to him if he did?

"Relena…Omae o korosu!" Hiiro glared at the two plush dolls, sewed together at their lips, locking them in a kiss. But before the pilot could put his threat inot action, Relena was called over to another couch. She left reluctantly, with the promise to return.

After the Queen left, Hiiro breath out a sigh of relief, while Duo still continued to snicker, until he noticed the unusually quiet Usagi, a calculating look sparkling in her mischievous eyes.

"Onna! This is injustice! You can't keep me here!" 

Across from them, Wufei finally woke up, and obviously none the smarter after his previous punishment. Lucky for him, Makoto decided to ignore his ranting, but unfortunately for the others, they had to listen to his incessant speech about the dishonourable class.

"Usa, what are you planning?" Duo asked.

A wicked grin lit up her whole face as the naughty goddess whispered her plan into her boyfriend's ear. Hiiro just shook his head, content to just watch the chaos unfold, and preparing to pull out his gun if his imouto was threatened.

~*~*~*~

"Okay, class is almost over. I'm going to walk around the aisles to see what you guys have done today," Makoto announced going around the couches, occasionally stopping to talk to a few students.

"Hiiro, you and Usagi were late, but I trust that you still had enough time to finish right?" the teacher asked as she came to the pilots' couches.

"Hn," the Perfect Soldier answered, smirking as he held up his work, satisfied with the shocked expression on Makoto's face. Like Relena, he also made two dolls. On was Relena, ant the other was him, with his hands on her neck, strangling her.

"Okay, moving on, Usagi, Duo, let's see what you two made."

The shinimegami's work was similar to her nii-chan's. Except Relena was replaced by a male doll in a black tuxedo, and the female doll (who bore a startling resemblance to Usagi) was sticking sharp roses (made from needles) into the male doll's chest. Well you know what they say…like brother, like sister!

Duo also made two dolls. But to the relief of the teacher, there was no violence involved, but that still didn't mean they were appropriate for children. A Duo plushie and a Usagi plushie were cuddling together, with a kawaii plushie heart sewn between them.

Moving on, Quatre and Trowa's dolls were not as interesting. The blond boy made a plushie Sandrock playing the violin, and Trowa made a plushie Heavyarms jumping through a circus ring. And Wufei…

"Wufei, where is your doll?" Makoto asked frowning.

"Unlike those other weaklings," the Chinese boy said proudly, glaring at his fellow pilots, mad that they succumbed so easily to the onna's threats "I am a real man. And a real man never do an onna's work!"

"A real man, hun Wu-man? I dare you to stand up and say it," Usagi taunted, smirking.

"I don't need to be dared to show my manliness!" The dragon roared out and stood….

But, something was preventing from standing up. "What the hell?" The enraged pilot screamed out as he looked down on his pants, where dozens of threats attached his pants to the couch. In other words, he was sewed to the sofa.

"What's wrong Wu-man? Admitting that you are not a real man, by sitting down?" Duo managed to gasp out before he collapsed against Usagi laughing.

"Duo! And you onna! You did this didn't you?!?!?!" Wufei screamed, but he couldn't do anything. If he pulled his pants, there might be a hole. And he certainly wouldn't want to take off his pants! He tried to move by dragging the couch with him, but Trowa and Quatre didn't seem to be in a hurry to stand up. No doubt pissed about being called less than a real man. And even with his katana, Wufei could only reach so far. So the frustrated Chinese pilot could only shout out death threats while Duo and Usagi continued to laugh and taunt him. The other three pilots didn't say anything, but they all had the same smirk as they watched Wufei's frustrations. Makoto was also enjoying herself, she made a mental note to pass Duo and Usagi with a perfect mark her class.

"Hiiro! I'm back!"

All to soon, the Perfect soldier's fun was cut short as Relena screech reached him.

Duo and Usagi exchanged another smirk, which was not missed by Hiiro. Even though he knew they also planned a little surprise for Relena, he still couldn't help the shudders as the female stalker reached his side.

"Guess what Hii-chan?" The Queen of the World asked with a huge grin as she dropped onto the seat beside Hiiro…

A nano-second later, the piercing scream of pain could be heard throughout the Sank Kingdom, as Relena literally popped up from the couch. Throwing an accusing glare full of hatred a the laughing shinimegami, the Queen of the World rushed out of the classroom door, hands covering her bum, leaving her dignity behind.

"Hn?" Hiiro asked confused at why Relena left like that. Not that he was complaining…

Grinning, Duo held up a long needle, and Usagi pointed to where Relena had sat. The seat was pierced with dozens of needles, just like the ones Duo held.

Understanding finally drawn upon his Prussian blue eyes. A smirk appeared, followed by a chuckle, until it grew into a rich laughter.

All the pilots watched Hiiro in wonder. They have never seen their leader laugh so carefree before. During the war, he only laughed in battle, and anyone who ever heard the laughter, would admit that it was the freakiest experience. But since Usagi came into their lives, everyone seemed to be smiling more. Especially Hiiro.

~*~*~*~

"What do we have next?" the bunny asked happily. The group was released and in their hands, they each held the dolls they made. Makoto said something about their dolls would be a bad influence on the children, and would give them nightmares? Personally, Usagi didn't know how Mako-chan came up with the idea. Only Wufei was bare handed. The other pilots and Usagi took pity on him, and cut him lose, ^_^ but only after making him swear not to take revenge on Duo and Usagi.

"We have Drama with that weird blonde teacher from yesterday," the braided pilot supplied with a grin. "We'll have a chance to rehearse our kissing scene Usa." the God of Death grin widely and caught the bunny in his arms, and gave her a playful kiss.

"Baka, not in the hall way! And you are only Romeo if they can't find a better guy!" Usagi frowned playfully, even as a giggled fell from her lips. All the boys in the hall were looking at Duo in jealousy, the pilot only smirked back in triumph.

"I have to talk to Setsuna-mama today too," the blonde girl suddenly remembered.

"Why Usagi-chan?" Quatre asked.

"Well, you are all coming to my Uncle Tatsumi's country party tomorrow. So I have to ask Setsuna about designing some proper clothes."

"Onna, who said that we are going to a weak part with you? And why see the other weak onna? She's the history teacher."

"I did Wu-man. You have to protect me remember?" the shinimegami replied. "Setsuna also designs clothes, it's her hobby, and you should see some of her creations. They are gorgeous! And plus, I want to invite her to my uncle's party. I want to introduce her to him." Sapphire eyes sparked playfully, match making ideas already forming in her head.

"Let's go to class!"

AN: Finally finished with the chapter! More Wu-man and Relena bashing as requested by you guys ^_^. 


	10. *cough* Wufei in a what?!

AN: *sweat drops* Despite popular beliefs, I'm still alive and kicking ^^; Hehe, it's been a while since I updated this story, and I'm very sorry for all the readers out there who likes this ^^;; I had a little trouble navigating my way through my ideas, I lost track of where I want to go with this story. But fear not, I'm going to finish this story for sure, even if it may take some time for me to update ^^;; This chapter will just be a little omake to help me focus my ideas. More characters from Yami no Matsuei will be introduced in the next chapter. It's a wonderful series. The anime is great, but the manga is just gorgeous! This chapter is for Sairys Skyewind, um… happy late birthday? 

^^;; I noticed how many people want to order the guys' plushie dolls ^^;; Maybe I should start a business ^_^ 

Thanks to: **Enigma**, **Crazygurl70** (devote myself? Have I ever devoted myself to anything besides torturing characters and readers?), **molly**, **Maddy**, **Angel123292**, **Zia **(it's a secret ^_~ You'll see later), **Jennifer**, **ChichiriNoMiko** (^^;; I hope that it's not that serious), **jen**, **Aqua**, **a fan** (^^;; It wasn't anything important. It was my friend, Usa-chan's birthday, so I just added her into the story. Hope it didn't confuse you), **Rosa-chibi**, **Tira Wolf**, **Rei Tamashii**, **Momoko** (I hope you have fun when you catch Mamo and Relena baka), **Michelle Malfoy**, **Calico_103**, **neko**, **themoonmaiden **(evil people rule), **Alexandra Orozco** (^^;; whatever you say), **Celestial** **DreamBlaze** (lol, if I was talented and knew how to sew, then I'll send the plushies. But in my current state, it's a miracle that I don't stab myself with a needle), **Celestial Sailor Pluto**, **Meio-chan**, **Selene** **T** (be prepared for drama, that's all I'm going to say), **sara**, **Nueva** **yui** **Maxwell** (thanks for having Dim Sum with me ^_^ And I'm so sorry for keeping you late from work ^^;;), **LeaD**, **Cheska**, **Bluejello**, **Daystar Flame**, **Tenshi** **Cat**, **konekochanhime**, **Darlana** (thanks ^_^ wow, you're the first person who commented on the originality ^^;; That means a lot to me. But I can't really remember who they were asking about. I think it was Mamo-baka), **Golden Rain**, **@----I----**, **Sailor** **Cardcaptor** **Ryoko** (^^;; I think that Bandai will sue me if the gundam pilots really acted the same as my stories ^^;;), **Moon Girl** (trust me, it's not the best ^^;; one of the worst if you ask me ^^;;), **Angelight88** (where do I get my ideas? The most unexpected places ^^;; Usually in the shower or in chemistry class), **SilverRay** (I'm sure that people aren't that mean at your school ^^;;), **Serena Yuy**, **Sailorartemis2000**, **MarsMoonStar**, **Za** **Kaze** **no Nisou**, **?**, **Aidenn-chan** (lol, I'll trade the plushies for new chapters ^_^), **DevilsDarling**, **Li-chan** (maybe you'll want to skip this chapter if you can't stomach more Wufei bashing ^^;), **Tenshi-chan**, and **Aya_mikage2002 **(I'm beginning to wonder, just how many people out there don't like Relena?)

Chapter 9

"Do we have to go out like this?" a loud whine sounded in the little green room behind the stage. "This is even more humiliating than Home EC" the God of Death groaned out in frustration, crossing and uncrossing his legs. As much as he wanted to show off his assets to Usagi, he didn't consider tights as the most romantic and sexy piece of clothing on Earth.

Hiiro merely glanced over at the braided baka in amusement. He didn't mind the tights that much, after all, they were like his spandex, only a little longer. Quatre didn't seem to mind the Renaissance fashion either. And of course, Trowa who was suppose to be Friar Laurence didn't have to wear tights at all. And Wufei…

"ONNA!!!" a roar sounded from behind the screen, where the drama teacher Minako was 'helping' Wufei to prepare for his important role. 

"Get your hands out of there onna!" another angry cry came from the proud dragon, just a little hint of nervousness in his voice.

The four pilots outside looked at each other in confusion as Minako started to giggle.

"Let me fix it for you Wufei. I never expect it to be SO big," the teacher said flirtingly, loud enough for the rest of the boys to hear.

Quatre immediately turned to an unhealthy shade of red. Trowa cleared his throat several times. Hiiro shrugged, what Wufei do was none of his business. And Duo?

The naughty pilot 02 carefully crept close to the screen separating Wufei and Minako from the rest of the boys. A devilish grin appeared on his face, as he tried to peek through the cracks.

"Now Wufei, you've been too tense. Relax a little and let me take care of it. I am a woman after all."

A few seconds of quiet followed, and all that could be heard was the ruffling of petticoats.

"There, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Minako said. "Now for the finishing touch…" the blonde said in a sing along voice. "Take it out Wufei."

"Take what out?" the Chinese pilot asked from behind the screen. 

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb with me," the teacher replied annoyed.

"Onna, not you or anyone in your weak sex can force me to take it out!"

"Duo," Quatre whispered quietly to the peeping pilot, his curiosity getting the better of his polite nature. "What are they talking about?"

The only answer the Arabian boy got was a wave of hand. Apparently, Duo was too busy watching to answer the other young man.

"Wufei…" Minako began in a threatening voice. "Do you want me to get Makoto to teach you another lesson in obedience? I heard about what happened in Home EC."

"You know that psycho onna?! How do you know about what happened in that class?! We just finished that class a few minutes ago!" the pilot 05 cried out in shock… or was it fear?

"Word travels fast between teachers, especially when it's something as entertaining as what happened with you. Now, are you going to take it out, or should I go and get Makoto-chan to take it out for you?"

The rest of the pilots shivered at the voice as sweet and sticky as honey, which hid the nasty threat so perfectly.

"Good boy," the teacher said happily as a few minutes went by. The rest of the pilots could only assume that poor Wufei took out whatever it was that Minako ordered him to take out.

"There, we're finally finished! Let's show the others," the blonde drama teacher announced proudly. And before Wufei could stop her, the screen hiding the Chinese pilot from the rest of the G-boys was pulled open by the drama teacher.

A thick silence reigned over the small dressing room, as the four pilots dropped whatever they were doing… which was eavesdropping in this case, and gave all of their undivided attention to Wufei. One question popped up in all of their heads. "Wufei?!?!?! What the Hell?!?!?!?!"

None of them could recognize their Chinese friend, who under Minako's pampering. Looked totally different. The proud pilot of Shinlong was trapped in a 16th century matron dress. The skirts were so puffy and studded with fake jewels, that he resembled a waddling peacock. A thick layer of makeup covered Wufei's face, turning his bronze complexion into the pale white of a porcelain doll's. Two bright pink spots burned on his cheeks, but whether it was from the makeup or just from his own embarrassment, no one could tell. His black hair, which was usually in a painful pony tail, was hid under chestnut wig braided with strands of pearls. But what made all the pilots stare was the twin soft roundness that filled the upper front area of the dress. How in the world? And it looked so real too.

"Wu… Wufei?" Figures it was Duo who broke the silence first.

"Doesn't he look fabulous? He looks perfect for his role as the Nurse!" Minako cried out excitedly, surviving her handiwork with pride.

"Yea, he looks just like an old fat woman, that it's scary," the pilot of Deathscythe answered in awe, before an irresistible urge to laugh bubbled inside of him. "Wufei is an old fat woman!"

"Maxwell" the angered and humiliated dragon spurted out. "I… I'll…" words failed him before Wufei decided to switch to actions. His arms stretched out, his hands were itching to take hold of that annoying chestnut braid and choke the owner to death with it.

Too bad that he forgot what he was wearing. Before Wufei took even five steps, his ankle twisted in those damn high heels, and to add to the killing discomfort, he accidentally stepped on the dangerously long skirt. The end resulted in a cursing Chinese boy falling flat on his face fight in front of a laughing Duo. Minako was giggling freely, while the rest of the pilots were trying to hid their laughter.

"Let me help you," the braided boy offered in between his laughter. "Mrs. Chang!"

This last remark only made the pilots finally loose their iron control and started to openly chuckle at the dragon's predicament.

"Maxwell!" the disguised Chinese pilot threatened murderously, but the effect didn't really carry through with the fierce blush on his cheeks.

"I'm curious Mrs. Change, just how do those look so real?" the God of Death continued with his merciless teasing, putting a hand on Wufei's breast. "And they are so soft too! If I didn't know you before, I would've taken you to be a real woman for sure." Duo mused out loud as he gave the softness a little squeeze.

By now, the pilot 05 was shaking with the rage of slowly flaying Duo alive, while the rest of the pilots and the drama teacher were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard.

Before the Chinese pilot could move however, Minako walked up and slipped a hand into the front of his dress and pulled out a rubbery pad and flopped it around in the air in front of Duo's face.

"Doesn't it feel real?" the blond teacher asked her student proudly. "I designed it myself. It's made out of a special material, which is composed of gell and rubber. And I named it the 'Booster'."

"The 'Booster'?" all the guys echoed after the teacher.

"Of course! You don't know how many women I've helped by selling them my product."

"You sell this?" the braided one asked. "And women actually buy them?"

"Un hun. I do own a beauty products company after all, and being a model, I know what every man wants on a date. Women told me that after they purchased my 'Booster', they have gone out on more dates and had longer relationships with their boyfriends."

All the gundam pilots including Wufei nodded and looked at Minako as if she grew two heads. The way that she described the male sex… it was as if they weren't capable of anything except… well you know.

"And speaking of women," the drama teacher suddenly remembered. "Where is Usagi? Shouldn't she be almost finished now?"

When class started, the bunny was sent to another dressing room to change into her costume, while Minako took the five pilots to the green room. After all, we all knew that men couldn't do anything on their own, unless there was someone watching over them.

"I think that she's still changing," Quatre answered.

As if on cue, a yelp of pain was heard from the adjacent room, followed by a loud crash.

Momentarily forgetting about Wufei's funny situation, all the pilots rushed out of the green room, heading for Usagi's dressing room. Minako grinned to herself, it was funny seeing all five of them playing prince charming, before slowly following the boys out.

Hiiro and Duo were the first to open the door. As soon as their eyes adjusted to the dim candle light within, Hiiro immediately blushed and looked away, while the braided baka got a hentai grin on his face.

The room was lightly scented with the smell of vanilla candles. Colourful fineries spilled across the floor. And sitting in a pile of white silk, was a very peeved looking Usagi. The bunny still hasn't noticed the pilots' intrusion, nor did she noticed Duo practically drooling as he stared at the creamy back revealed by the V shaped bodice of the renaissance dress. Indeed, the shinimegami seemed too occupied in freeing herself from the crimson laces that trapped her upper body.

"Need a little help Usagi?" Minako grinned as she pushed up Duo's jaw as she walked into the room. "I'm sure that Duo here wouldn't mind giving you a hand."

Minako's words made the bunny twist around in surprise. One arm immediately went to cover her breasts while the other one reached for the nearest object to fling it at Duo's goofy expression.

"Show's over folks," the drama teacher ushered the five pilots out, after a dreamy expression appeared on the braided baka's face, even though the shape of a shoe was imprinted on his forehead.

After closing the door on not only the pilots, but also on a crowd of boys who had gathered in front of Usagi's dressing room, all hoping to get a lucky glance inside, Minako locked the door and faced the shinimegami.

"What's wrong Usagi?" the older woman asked, calmly unravelling the laces trapping the bunny.

"I hate this dress!" Usagi pouted. "The laces are impossible, and for some reason, I can't seem to tie the bodice together at all! I'm not that fat am I?" she lamented.

All the boys outside the dressing room all looked up when loud laugher erupted from the inside. If it wasn't for the gundam pilots guarding the door, there would be a wave of perverted boys trying to take peeks inside. And not even the gundam pilots could resist the temptation… well one pilot at least. But lucky for Duo, the door suddenly opened up and Minako's face appeared grinning. "O Romeo, thy Juliet needs thy help," the drama teacher said and winked at the grinning pilot.

The God of Death turned back to face all the other boys, flashing a triumphant smirk at their jealous faces. He was about to slip into the dressing room when the familiar pressure of a gun behind his head made the pilot 02 stop in his tracks. "Hiiro?"

"Hn," all the warning was expressed in that one little syllable, which made the braided youth swallow in fear.

The moment Duo walked into the dressing room, Minako slammed the door before any of the hentai minded boys could see inside.

The serenity of inside the dressing room contrasted from the chaos outside. For a few seconds, Duo just stood there, staring at his girlfriend, who was standing in the middle of the room, holding up her dress.

"Stop staring Duo, and come help me," the drama teacher pulled the God of Death forward until Duo was standing behind Usagi. Minako giggled softly as both teenagers began to blush at the closeness. Taking one of Duo's hands, the blonde teacher placed two strings from Usagi's bodice into his hand. "Pull"

"What?" the braided boy blinked in confusion, looking down at the strings in his hand.

"Pull. The strings are part of Usagi's corset. You have to pull the strings until it's as tight as possible," the teacher instructed.

"But… it sounds so painful. How will she breath?" Concern for his girlfriend filled Duo's voice.

"It's part of the Renaissance fashion. A girl's waist must be small enough so her fiancée could encircle it with his hands. "And don't worry, Usagi will only be wearing it for a short time." (1)

"It's okay Duo, I can handle it," the shinimegami reassured the pilot, before glaring at the teacher. "Although I have no idea why we have to be so dressed up when this is just the first rehearsal, and the cast isn't full yet."

"I just want to see how the main characters look, if they don't look comfortable in their costume, then I'll still have time to replace them," the older blonde explained, growing a little nervous under the shinimegami stare.

~*~*~*~

"Welcome to drama class," Minako yelled out at the top of her lungs. "Hello! Is anyone listening to me?"

No one paid any attention as all the students pointed at the five pilots and the shinimegami and whispering to each other about the weird get up.

All six shifted a little uncomfortable under all the stares. Hiiro was doing his best trying to shoot down the annoying students with his best death glare. Duo was trying hard to hid Usagi from the prying eyes of all the male population, while trying to fight his own discomfort in tights. Trowa stared straight ahead, while Quatre blushed with all the flirtious winks that the girls gave him. Poor Wufei, he was trying to ignore the girls' catcalls, and the guys' snickering. After all, It was dishonourable to prey on another's weakness, they were just a bunch of weaklings in his eyes.

A deafening sound suddenly echoed in the classroom, making everyone cover their ears. Looking up onto the stage, a very pleased looking Minako smiled standing beside a gong. "Now that I have our full attention, welcome to drama. I am Aino Minako, your teacher for this class.

"You may all be wondering why some of you are dressed up in Renaissance costumes. Well, it's a tradition in the Sanq Academy, every year, the drama class produces a school play. As the teacher this year. I have chosen Romeo and Juliet as this year's play. Six students have already passed the audition. However, the rest of you are still able to audition for the remaining roles, or if you can prove that you re better than the Romeo who I've already chosen, I will make a role switch," Minako winked at all the guys. "Is there anyone interested?"

All the male populations hands shot up, as if Minako had to ask at all. In the boys' heads, there was no doubt to who Juliet was. After all, out of the six who were in costume, only two were in dresses, and God forbid that Wufei was chosen as Juliet…

A panicked look appeared on Duo's face at the number of eager guys trying to steal away his girlfriend. But it was Usagi who took action first. Throwing herself into Duo's arms, she locked her hands behind his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers in a sweet gentle kiss, which slowly deepened as the braided pilot wrapped his arms around the shinimegami's waist, pressing her body tightly against his, his lips slanting across hers hungrily.

When the two finally broke away, both were blushing and breathing hard. All the girls sighed dreamily, while the guys were practically green with envy.

"Never mind. Romeo is going to be Duo, and Juliet is Usagi, no more changes will be made," the blonde drama teacher grinned. "A little advice Usagi, put more tongue into it on stage."

The shinimegami immediately flushed to the colour of a tomato, while the grinning God of Death flashed a double thumbs up at the teacher. All the boys waiting for their chance to kiss Usagi all groaned in disappointment.

~*~*~*~

"You know, I'm beginning to love drama," Duo commented as the group walked out of class. Arm across Usagi's shoulders, he thought about all the kisses he got just be rehearsing the balcony scene alone.

"Speak for yourself baka," the bunny gave the swing braid a little tug. "You weren't the one who had to wear a corset."

"Hey! I had to wear tights!" the pilot of Deathsycthe pouted, thank Shinigami that they could change back into their uniforms when class was finished.

"At least you don't have five thousand lines baka," the Perfect Soldier join in to the conversation. For some reason, Minako made him play Mercutio. The guy was like another Duo, with his whole speech on "Queen Mob". What was the air head teacher thinking giving the Perfect Soldier this role?! Personally, he would rather choose Tybalt, that guy was at least allowed to kill annoying bakas.

"And you weren't the one who was forced to wear a weak onna's clothes," Wufei murmured under his breath, still rubbing away some of the white makeup. 

"Had fun in Minako's class Usagi-chan?" 

The group of six stopped in the hallway as someone spoke in front of them.

"Setsuna-mama?" Usagi blinked.

"I heard that you were looking for me," the history teacher explained.

"Yeah, tomorrow is the country party at my Uncle Tatsumi's summer estate," the shinimegami gave a meaningful look at the guardian of time. A look that was not missed by the Perfect Soldier. "I was wondering if you will like to join us? And if you can help us out. I didn't bring any suitable clothes with me, and I'm sure that these five bachelors don't have anything either."

"Of course. Are you done with your classes?" all the pilots nodded. "Then lets go to my lodgings, I'll have something for everyone by tonight." Setsuna said, turning away.

~*~*~*~

"Are you sure about this Ms. Meioh?" Quatre asked as the gundam pilots waited for the green haired woman to finish with Usagi.

When they arrived at the little house that Setsuna shared with Haruka and Michiru, they found out that besides their regular job at the Academy, Setsuna was also a famous designer, while Haruka was a Formula One driver, Michiru a painter, and the two also played in concerts together.

"Don't worry about it Quatre, they're part of my new summer collection. It's a pleasure to see such handsome young men modelling my clothes for me," the designer said through a mouth full of pins. Dressing up the pilots weren't hard at all, since a country party was rather informal. But dressing Usagi was a totally different story. She wanted her little princess to shine at the party.

Right now, standing on a round platform, the Shinimegami stood still, a pale blue gypsy blouse made out of gaze draped off one shoulder. A short white skirt with little flower prints, made out of the same material as the shirt hung gracefully from her hips. A woven silk belt that was purely for decoration completed the outfit. 

Giving a satisfied inspection over her work, Setsuna smiled. Her princess looked perfect. Usagi's sapphire eyes and golden hair gave her an innocent charm, while the loose gypsy blouse and flowery skirt hinted at a wild sensuality. She would be the belle of the party tomorrow.

(1) I know that it's more of a Victorian fashion to have women wear corsets, but I just like the idea, so I twisted history a little ^^;; A woman have to wear a corset before she can fit into her dress.

AN: ^^;; Like I said, a meaningless chapter, that's going to tide everything over, when the person behind everything finally gets revealed in the next chapter ^^;


	11. Going Once, Going Twice, Sold to the gen...

AN: Um… don't kill me? ^^;; Sorry it's been so long since my last update but life has been busy and I had a little problem after writing the first half of this chapter. I have to tell you the truth that I've lost interest in GW/SM fics. I will finish this story and Love and Hate. It'll be only a few more chapters before I finish this story. Before everyone read on I want to say something. I haven't been to the GW/SM section for more than one year. When I was rereading this story the other day I realized how cliché the plot of 'An Unusual Mission' is. I want to apologize for the typical 'betrayal' idea, hopefully when I finish this story I'll have time to go back and rewrite and edit everything, I cringed at the amount of spelling and grammar errors there are, so please bear with me for a few more chapters, I promise to deliver you guys from this misery soon ^^;; 

For those of you wondering whey Usagi is a shinimegami I suggest you to find out a little more about Yami no Matsuei. The series is about a group of gods of death who are responsible for bring back souls to the underworld. No one has to be born into a shinigami, they are just given the decision if they want the position or not, consider it as a job in the afterlife. 

For those of you who are not familiar with Yami no Matsuei, check out:   this site is very informative. Hopefully you'll all fall in love with the gorgeous art and the wonderful story like me ^_~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Thanks to: **Foxxy Chick**, **Chibi-Chan** (love the name Wuffers ^_^), **Sailor Twilight Star**, **anime4ever**, **Bunny**, **Kawayur Nananshi Ikkitousen** (I loved your review but I have to admit that I didn't understand any of the Japanese), **DragonGirl12**, **Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito** (thanks for your support), **Kelsee**, **Tigerz** **Angel**, **Glawless Princess**, **TA**, **Chibi-Tenshi6, Kleinn@keith.lincon.org**, **Celestial DreamBlaze** (yeah, I love a Wufei with real looking boobs too, he should know better than to insult us all the time ^_~), **watergoddess**, **SakuraMaxwellPotterLegolas**, **Angel Requal Aeolus** (I love you for being so truthful, I would never can anything I do near perfect ^^;;), **Chibi Shi-chan1, stargazer18332@yahoo.ca**, **Kore-reborn**, **Faith**, **Angel-Hikari** (obviously you haven't seen Yami no Matsuei, I would suggest you reading a little more about that series before you complain that I made Usagi into a god of death.), **rain and leena**, **Sailor Nova** (Hehe I love making people laugh ^_^), **Bluejello**, **Alilacia** (you'll find out what happens with Mamoru soon enough ^_~), **Morrighan of Crimson and Sable**, **The Kuro no Tenshi**, **Dream wind**, **Crazygurl70**, **Fate's Child** (Akiko Do I want them to remember?), **Silver punk**, **MarsMoonStar**, **Kikoio**, **Li-chan**,, **solarmistress17**, **Prophetess of Hearts**, **Aroden**, **Silver-tiger11**, **Uranus2000** (you'll find out what Rei does very soon), **Solus Nox**, **Callie-chan1**, **lilsaturnprincess**, **Sailorartemis2000**, **Zetes**, **Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko**, **Alexandrea Orozco**, **Tenshi Cat**, **Nueva Yui Maxwell** (long time no see! I'm going to Toronto for university next year though), **Chibi Chibi GW**, **Angel123292**, **Usagi Asia Maxwell** (sorry for leaving like that, you know 5 minutes after you told me about thee blackout, power went out at my house ^^;;), **SOMEONE**, and **Kuroi Atropos**

Chapter 10

"Omae o koruso Duo."

Everyone in the limo except for the Perfect Soldier and the God of Death sweat-dropped.

"Baka! Why can't you keep your shameless hands to yourself for a few minutes and give the rest of us some please and quiet?!" a frustrated Wufei yelled out rubbing his temples, trying very hard to prevent himself from strangling the braided pilot to death. How did he ever allow this situation to grow so out of hand… being threatened to come with the onna to her uncle's country party, wearing an uncomfortable tuxedo, letting his hair out of its ponytail, and worst of all sitting in a limo and watch the braided baka stare drooling at the blonde onna. Even a highly disciplined warrior like himself had limits, and the braided baka was going to find out the extent of his wrath very soon. 

It was bad enough that Hiiro had to make seating arrangements and sit himself between his imouto and her very amorous boyfriend. But apparently the new seating arrangement didn't change things at all, when sneaky hands were slapped at thirty seconds intervals whenever Duo tried to reach across Hiiro for his bunny.

"You're a GUNDAM pilot Maxwell! For Heaven's sake, try to show some self control before you ruin all of our reputation for good!" Wufei screamed out, the vein on his forehead throbbing noticeably.

"What reputation? Didn't think that you would have any left after the drama class," the words were barely out of Duo's mouth before all Hell broke loose inside the limited space of the limo…

~*~*~*~

"Next time you want to drag me down with the five of you, I'll make sure that the magic stays permanent." A pissed off shinimegami stared down at the five boys who was magically dressed up as Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy. The five pilots who were glaring murderously at the girl all nodded, having the same thoughts in mind. This was even more humiliating than drama classes. At least there was no one to see them like this or else… let's just say that whoever had the misfortune will never ever wake up to see the dawn of another day.

Smiling in satisfaction, Usagi concentrated on her power to create a protective shield around herself, after all it wouldn't be polite to show up at Tatsumi's house wearing the blood of the five person she's trying to protect. With the shield in place the blonde snapped her fingers grinning as the bond holding the five pilots broke and as she predicted, all five lunged at her only to slam into an invisible wall. 

"Usagi!!"

"Onna!!"

Five cries destroyed the serene environment as the pilots surrounded Usagi's shield waiting for the shinimegami to drop it. 

"Onna! How dare you shame us! In the name of justice I will kill you!"

"Now, now Wu-man, didn't anyone tell you how adorable you look with your hair in curls?" the bunny taunted enjoying the looks of rage, if only she had a camera with her… then again, she was a goddess…

"Usa-chan, stop this nonsense right now if you know what's good for you," the bunny cringed a little when she heard the quiet threat from Hiiro. If there was a time that she was afraid, now would be a good time. Even she had to admit that dressing up in Relena's customary pink suite with tights went a little too far… and judging from the way the Perfect Soldier was taking deep breaths and counting to ten, even a shinimegami had a good reason to be scared, but secretly she still couldn't help but snicker, who would've thought that Hiiro would look so good in pink? But she did go a little too far, not only did she make Hiiro wear the pink suite, but also underneath she made sure that the pilots wore the feminine under things that girls wore. And considering what Relena proudly showed the class, lets just say that poor Hiiro had a lot of reasons to want to hurt something or rather someone VERY badly, even if that someone was his imouto.

"Uuuuuuuuusssssssssaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Mmmmmmmmyyyyyyy bbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!"

She didn't have to guess to whom the howl belonged too. Seriously couldn't they take a joke? Even the normally calm Quatre was giving her the glare of death, but then again who would be happy with forked eyebrows? But Trowa and Quatre had disappointed her when they jumped into stop the three brawling idiots from tearing down the limo. They should know that she would be able to prevent any danger to their chauffer and their ride but alas they had so little faith in her…

Sighing Usagi concentrated, but just before she could tap into her power she heard a strangely familiar voice calling her name.

"Hime-chan!" the blonde girl barely had time to turn towards the voice before she found herself enveloped in a bear hug.

"Ho… Hota-chan?!" Usagi stared in shock at her only senshi who stayed by her side all these years. The dark haired girl easily penetrated her shield without causing any damage. "When did you get here? Why are you here?! And why didn't Tatumi tell me about this before?"

"You know Tatsumi, when did he ever share information for free?" the sentence was more of a statement than a question. Both girls paused and giggled at the thought of the famous Enma-ho secretary doing volunteer work. Hell would freeze over before Tatsumi stopped being money obsessed. "I'm on vacation and I got permission to pay you a visit after I heard that you were given a new…"

The bunny quickly put her hand on the other girl's mouth, giving Hotaru a meaningful look. "A new car? Ah yeah! I'll show you next time." Usagi giggled nervously.

"And I also heard that you snatched yourself quite a cutie while I let you out of my sight. Is he here? I want to meet him," the firefly looked around, still not letting her princess out of her possessive hug. "Don't tell me you turned them into…" the dark haired girl laughed as the five girls she say in front of her blushed bright red.

Usagi sweat-dropped. "Long story Hota-chan. I was just about to turn them back before you showed up."

"You know Hime-chan, you are probably the only person in the entire underworld who would dare to turn the people you are suppose to protect into their stalkers," Hotaru whispered amusingly next to Usagi's ear. "And I think that you should stop wasting time or else that girl with the short purple hair will die of lack of air," Hotaru gestured to 'Hilde'. By the look in those dark eyes, it wasn't hard to tell that 'Hilde' wasn't happy at the intimacy between the hugging goddesses.

Two seconds and a bright flash of light later, five boys stood at the place of the five girls. Immediately they ran a through check to see that they have all their proper body parts while all glared at Wufei and Duo, but mainly at Usagi… not that the shinimegami cared. 

After making sure that he was no longer wearing a bra and that his beautiful braid was back, he glared at the smirking Hotaru who still had Usagi in her arms. He never knew that he was capable of being jealous of a girl, but one look at Hotaru's pretty and smug face was enough to turn him as green as a lime. As if she could sense his discomfort, the dark haired girl tightened her arms around Usagi and actually kissed the bunny on the cheek.

For the first time, Duo understood what Wufei felt when he provoked the Chinese boy. The God of Death was practically fuming when Usagi didn't even seem mind when she just got kissed by one of the same sex as her, and to make the matter even worse the blonde girl even smiled!

"I'd be careful if I were you Maxwell," Wufei whispered, all animosity forgotten as he and the rest of the pilots sensed the hostility from 02. "Looks like your girlfriend will be stolen away under you very nose if you don't do something."

"I'm not jealous! What are you talking about Wu-man?!" Despite his words, the worry on Duo's face was as plain as the day. "They're just friends! And plus, Hotaru is a girl!"

"Duo buddy," the Chinese boy grinned as the braided pilot started to twist his own braid. This was his chance for revenge for all the numerous times the American baka tormented him in the past. What was that phase? Revenge is sweet. "Let me give you some advice man to man. D-e-n-i-a-l is not just a river in Egypt. Even though Usagi is going out with you doesn't mean other people can't try to take her away. And let me tell you something from my own past experience." Here pilot 05 pulled the God of Death closer. "You especially have to watch out for those of the same sex. They can pretend to be friends and just when you aren't suspecting anything, they snatch your girlfriend right from your nose."

A look of horror appeared on the braided one's face. "Are you sure Wu-man? Is that what happened to your wife?"

"Duo, would I lie to you?" It took all his training to keep a stern face. The Chinese boy quietly thanked Nataku for giving him this chance. "I just want to help you, that's what friends are for isn't it?"

"Thanks Wu-man, I don't know what I'll do without you," a very emotional and tearful Duo cried, squeezing Wufei in a tight hug. It was pitiful what love could do to a man.

"You're welcome, just do what I tell you and everything will be fine…" Wufei choked out trying desperately to out of the braided boy's hold before anymore tears and snot could get on his clothes.

"What are you guys doing?" Usagi's voice stopped the little tête-à- tête between the two pilots. "The party is inside you know." The blonde observed good-naturedly still holding Hotaru's hand. "Guys, I want you to meet Hotaru Tomoe. She's one of my oldest friends. All of you better behave yourselves around her. If any of you pick on her, then I won't be held responsible for the consequences." The bunny gave the Gundam pilots a glare and five head nodded simultaneously.

"Nice to me you Tomoe-san. I'm Quatre Rebabara Winner," the ever so polite blonde bowed and introduced the rest of the boys, who all nodded in greeting. Hotaru smiled at herself as she saw the hostile look Duo gave her and winked back.

Feeling eyes on her, the shorthaired girl turned to stare into cold Prussian eyes and couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spin. For a few seconds it felt as if the eyes could see right through her before Hiiro nodded and turned away.

"Hota-chan!" Usagi gave a tug on her friend's hand. "Where's Uncle Tatsumi?" she stressed the word 'uncle'.

A rueful look on her face, the Firefly couldn't help but pity her princess. "He's still inside preparing for the party."

"Preparing?" Already a nasty feeling began to spread in her stomach as Usagi looked at her senshi suspiciously. "Isn't it just a small country part… what's there to prepare for?"

"Um…"

"Hota-chan… are you hiding something from me?"

The dark haired girl looked at the blonde nervously. Why did she let herself get caught in a situation like this? "You'll see, Tatsumi is preparing a small surprise for you hat's all." Before Usagi could start questioning her again, Hotaru pulled her princess inside the gates.

The Gundam pilots shook their heads as the followed the girls inside, all were thinking about the same there. Were all of Usagi's friends as strange as her?

~*~*~*~

"Let me get this straight Tatsumi! You want me to what?!?!?!"

The Enma-ho secretary winced and prayed that his eardrums were still intact. "Please understand the situation Usagi. You know that our department has always had a low budget and this mission of yours is more costly than the department's expenses for an entire year. So unless you can conjure up a money tree to pay for all the damages and food bills during your mission, you better do what I tell you to do!"

The blonde opened her mouth but the glare from the older man made her swallow any complaints she had. No wonder the man was a shadow user, he was just as sneaky and manipulative as the shadows he controlled. And did she mention evil? Deciding that any reasoning wouldn't get her far, the bunny tried a different approach. The sapphire eyes lost their angry look in a blink of any eye and was immediately replaced by tears. "But Tatsumi, you know that I'm still underage. It's impossible for me to be part of your plan. Just imagine all the money you… err… the department will lose if someone sues you for child abuse," she grinned secretly when Tatsumi winced at the mention of losing money… but her victory was short lived.

"Good try Usagi. You know as well as I that you're the oldest member of Enma-ho department. Even if we add up the ages of everyone here with the exception of Hotaru, you would still be older. I doubt any authorities will question me, after all, I'm just helping my old maid of a niece in a chance to meet the opposite sex." With that, the brown haired man quickly fled the small office before he could be torn from limb to limb. 

He was brave but not brave enough to face that particular shinimegami. It was a good thing that he was able to hold his tongue. He serious doubt that even Hotaru could prevent Usagi from destroying the mansion  (with him in it) if he called her 'antique'. It was tempting though. Rubbing a tiger in the wrong direction was dangerous but fun… in a thrilling way under certain safety precautions. And even though shinigami couldn't die, they were still very sensitive to pain.

Chuckling out loud as he heard a particularly loud insult from Usagi, Tatsumi walked to the gardens where a few of the guests had already arrived. Ah, he was going to enjoy this stay on Earth. It was worth all the trouble just to see for once an enraged Usagi unable to extract revenge. Smiling to himself, the secretary of Enma-ho nodded in greeting to Relena, his good spirits unhampered by the fact that the Queen of the Worlds came to his party dressed up in something resembled more to a shredded bikini than a kimono.

"Tatsumi-san."

The dark haired man turned towards the voice. "Dr. Muraki, how nice of you to come."

The platinum haired doctored smiled warmly and shook hands with his host. "Of course I had to come, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

~*~*~*~

In the safety of the shadows of a large palm tree, where he could observe the party without being threatened by a certain Queen of the World, Hiiro watched the scene unfold before his very eyes with an amused frown… if you could call that the expression on his face. It was amusing to see Duo and Wufei sworn enemies of each other whispering as if they were the best of friends. Even though it was interesting to watch those two in peace… god knows that he has had enough of their bickering, but what he saw from lip reading their conversation made him want to kill both. For once it was difficult to tell who was the bigger idiot, Wufei or Duo. 

A polite cough ended his eavesdrop session, and just when he got to the part where Wufei said " Women like to play hard to get." Turning around with a silent growl he met with the quiet laughing eyes of his fellow pilot.

"Amazing isn't it. Revenge can be a sweet and amazing thing if it's powerful enough for those two to be talking together for this long without someone getting hurt." Trowa said in his quiet polite manner. "So have you decided who to kill first?"

Letting his eyes to go back at glaring at other two pilots. Hiiro answered with his customary "Hn."

"I see. Just keep in mind that no matter how stupid Duo is acting at this moment, he's doing it because he cares about Usagi-san. When people are fearful of losing something important to them, they would do anything to prevent that. Love make fools of even the most intelligent person."

The Perfect Soldier didn't reply but kept staring at his next targets. 

"What are you guys up to?" 

Both of the silent ones turned to see Quatre walking up to them. "Have you guys seen Usagi-chan yet? I want to thank her uncle for inviting us to this party today."

No sooner had the words left his mouth before the crowd parted like the Red Sea and quiet murmurs spread through the guests like fire. Quatre ever the polite one turned to see what had caused the disturbance while Trowa watched Hiiro who continued in his seething glare at Wufei and Duo.

Feeling a tug at his sleeve, the tall Pilot 03 turned to look at Quatre in question. The blond young man pointed towards a familiar figure in a playboy bunny suite carrying a tray of champagne. "Do something to distract Hiiro and Duo fast!" the Arabian pilot whispered to Trowa. But unfortunately the Perfect Soldier also heard him.

Pilots 03 and 04 backed away as discreetly as possible from Hiiro as they sensed the 'Aura of Death" rolling off in palpable waves from the Japanese soldier as the cold Prussian blue eyes saw what other lecherous males were staring with unabashed lust: his imouto parading around in that… that… that… 

Quatre was seriously considering praying for help when thankfully Allah heard him. Just when Hiiro was about to make his walk of doom towards the unfortunate souls who had the misfortune to look at Usagi like that, across the room their two fellow pilots finally finished their conversation and joined the rest of the guests in staring. Wufei after looking at the white fluffy tail for less than five seconds felt back with a thump from a massive nosebleed. On the other hand, Duo positively saw red and Quatre was even more afraid of the happy-go-lucky pilot's reaction than Hiiro's.

For the few rare moments in history, Hiiro was able to forget his own anger for now as he sensed an even greater rage than his. Quatre and Trowa visibly breathed in relief as Hiiro intercepted Duo just before the Shinigami reached out for the first drooling man. And thank god since both knew that even though Duo almost never let his temper get the better of him, when he did lose his rational mind, he could be almost if not more dangerous than their infamous Perfect Soldier. Indeed it was no joke messing with Death.

Even from their viewpoint from across the room Trowa and Quatre could see the beads of sweat on Hiiro's forehead as he dragged Duo out of the garden. It wasn't an easy feat considering that the Perfect Soldier had to keep the shinigami as silent as possible and escape without gaining any unwanted attention. As soon as Hiiro and Duo were safely out of sight, Trowa made his way to where Wufei laid still out cold while Quatre squeezed his way between all the admirers surrounding a certain blonde girl.

"Usagi-chan!" The Arabian whispered urgently.

The girl almost jumped a mile high when she felt a hand on her arm. Thinking that it was another unwelcome gesture of affection from all the men around her, she would've used her powers to break a few bones before she realized whom the voice belonged to. A relieved sigh left her. "Quarter-chan don't scare me like that ever again!"

"Sorry," the pilot apologized blushing madly when he realized how close he was to her. "I really need to talk to you."

"Can it wait Quatre? I'm sort of in the middle of my job right now." Usagi gritted out through a forced smile as another middle-aged man took a flute of champagne from her tray and stared at her bosom over the alcohol.

"A job? But isn't this your uncle's country party?"

"Yeah and the cheapo is too stingy to hire a proper catering service so Hotaru and I are stuck helping out. She's the lucky one, all she has to do is hid behind the bar and mix drinks, not degrading herself wearing this piece of lingerie."

If it was possible Quatre became even redder. "I'm sure that both Duo and Hiiro will be relieved when they here about this."

"They saw me like this?!" A few men backed away from the pretty blonde as the shriek shattered a few glasses… but the more enthusiastic ones held firm to their ground.

"Yeah… you were kind of hard to miss and I think that you're actually very popular," Quatre said carefully after a pause looking pointedly at the long white rabbit ears on Usagi's head. "But don't worry Hiiro stopped Duo before he could do anything."

The bunny groaned. "Where are they right now?"

"I think that they went back into the house." The pilot pointed out the direction.

"Thanks Quatre," Usagi said and a puppy dog expression appeared on her face. "Can you do me a big favour please? Pretty please with a cherry on top with sugar and cream?"

The blond boy blushed at the adoring look and could barely nod. 

"Here take this." Taking off her bunny ears and replacing them on top of Quatre's head, Usagi then proceeded to hand the tray of drinks to the unsuspecting Arabian. "Can you take my place serving out the drinks while I look for Duo and Hiiro?" and without waiting for an answer she made a mad dash away from Tatsumi's guests, leaving poor Quatre to the mercy of menacing men who endured his brief exchange with the pretty girl with many a jealous looks.

~*~*~*~

His breath left him in a gasp as a sharp elbow drove painfully into his stomach. 

"Dammit Hiiro let me go!"

That only made the Perfect Soldier hang onto Duo harder as the braided youth doubled his efforts. "How can you stay so calm?! Aren't you at all worried about Usagi?"

"It's because I care and worry about her that I'm stopping you," the Japanese pilot admitted gruffly. "Stop fighting or else I'll be forced to knock you out Duo no baka." 

Sensing that his partner was serious about the threat the Shinigami stopped his struggles. "What do you mean that you stopped me because you care about her?"

Duo, Duo, Hiiro wanted to scream and shake the dense American. The Perfect Soldier secretly counted to ten and pictured himself strangling Relena. The image of the Queen of the World turning blue from the lack of oxygen always helped in relaxing him no matter how stressed or angry he was. And in this situation he needed all the patience he had. "First tell me, do you care for Usagi? Or are you just flirting with her like you do with all the other girls?"

The braided pilot gave a strange look at his best friend. "Why are you suddenly so curious about my love life?" A hint of humor returned to his voice. "Are you in love with Usagi-chan too Hiiro?"

"Stop joking around Duo. I love Usagi but not in that way."

"I'm not joking with you Hiiro and to answer your question. Yes I do care for her very much."

"Do you love her?

For the second time the shinigami was thrown off course. Trust Hiiro to be the most unpredictable and blunt of all of them. Most people thought that with his more outgoing and playful nature that he was the most spontaneous out of all the pilots, but Hiiro took the cake by far. Everyone was so use to his silence that no one knew how impulsive he could be. Take Relena for example, who would've expected Hiiro to save the girl he hated so many times? But back to the situation at hand, this conversation seemed extremely important to the Japanese pilot, he could tell just from the fact that this was the first time that Hiiro spoke so much without being provoked. "If you had asked me this question before or during the war then my answer would be no. I always thought that no one could love people like us. We have too much blood on our hands to deserve anything than hatred from others. But it's different with Usagi. I'm sure that you've noticed too. She never asked us anything yet it seems like she knows everything about us. It's scary to think that she's not afraid of what she sees inside. I'm glad that she doesn't shy away from us and she doesn't judge us for our past. I think that just based on that alone I can say that I love her." Duo said and stared back at Hiiro challenging the other pilot with his own sincere violet eyes.

Hiiro nodded satisfied with the answer. "I'll be frank with you then. I saw your conversation with Wufei." He paused waiting for Duo cried out. But instead of his expected reaction, the Japanese youth was surprised to see a grin on his friend's face.

"Hiiro! Shame on you. Who would've known that the Perfect Soldier would stoop so low as to eavesdrop on his best friend's conversation."

"I was not eavesdropping! It wasn't my fault that you and Wufei decided to talk where everyone could lip-read."

"Excuses, excuses." The braided wanted to tease some more but seeing the glare of death he quieted.

"Has Usagi told you anything about her past yet?"

Duo's smile froze on his happy go lucky face. "No… why?"

"I see. I don't know what kind of advice Wufei gave you. But let me tell you that from what I understand Usagi had a very bad past that involved a jealous boyfriend that was the reason why she disliked men so much. Do what you have to do but if I find her crying because of you, let me warn you now that it doesn't matter to me that you're one of the pilots, I will destroy you."

~*~*~*~

"Damn you Tatsumi," the bunny growled under her breath as she searched through the numerous hallways for her boyfriend and onii-chan. "When I get back to Enma-ho I swear the first thing I'll do is to get you fired and make sure that you'll never receive one employment insurance check ever." So intent in cursing her bad luck that the blonde had no time to stop herself when she collided with a hard body. She wasn't walking fast but the fact that she was never very graceful in stilettos (or anything with heels) made her hang on to the jacket of her victim for dear life.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Usagi straightened hastily blushing at her own clumsiness. Too bad balance didn't come with the shinimegami package. She looked up at the man she walked into and gasped. Looking into those crystal like pupils had the same effect of being plunged into the Arctic Ocean. Fine shivers ran down her spin uncontrollably from where the man's strong fingers held her naked arms. Suddenly she was very conscious of her state of clothing. Her dislike in men that died in her during the days spent with Duo and Hiiro roared back to life with the force of a volcano. She quickly bowed and fled before the man could say anything.

Muraki smiled as he turned to look at the young girl running away from him. When she disappeared from his view he held up his hands. There was definitely something special about this girl. His skin still burned where it rubbed against her skin. Her powers were not like anything he had seen in the past yet she was so young…  He would have to ask Mamoru about her when he got back.

~*~*~*~

"There you are! Where have the two of you been?" She couldn't help the relief from her voice when she spotted Duo and Hiiro talking together inside a large room full of old leather books. She unconsciously wiped her forehead where cold beads of sweat were gathered despite the warmness inside the mansion.

"Usagi!" Both boys jumped back in surprise at hearing her. She smiled in spite of herself. The two acted like they were caught in the middle of a mischief. It was easy to believe that Duo was up to something naughty but it was impossible that Hiiro would do anything… shall we say… crazy.

"What are you doing dressed up like that?!" 

The blond blinked as a jacket was draped across her shoulders. It was too short to cover anything below her waist, but right now it was the best they had. " What are you thinking?! Do you have any idea how many men were devouring you with their eyes? Just waiting for the moment to pounce on you?"

Hiiro sat down on the sofa and watched the little soap opera with an amused look. Guess he didn't need to give his imouto his practiced lecture after all. Who knew that Duo could sound so responsible? 

"It's not my fault that I'm dressed like this!"

"Then who's fault is it then? Tell me so I can go and toast that idiot right now."

"Uncle Tatsumi."

Both pilots got a funny look on the face. "Your uncle put you in a playboy bunny suit…" It was hard to decide whether they wanted to laugh or scream. "Your uncle?!"

"Yeah, he said something about earning back the money I used. And get this, not only do I have to parade around serving drinks to those so called business men, I also have to deal cards are the poker table tonight. He's not even giving me a break so I can spend some time with Hota-chan."

"And don't you want to spend some time with me?" the braided pilot asked with a pout but was ignored by his girlfriend.

"You know that you can file this as child abuse imouto? If you want, I'll be more than welling to take over as your legal guardian." Hiiro offered with a serious tone.

"Thanks onii-chan, but I doubt you'll win in court. You are just a few months older than me."

"If you want to I can make it happen."

"Yeah what are you going to do? Seduce Relena and ask the so called Queen of the World to hand over the guardianship?" Duo taunted smirking. It was too good of a chance to miss.

"Omae o koruso Duo."

"I love you too my future brother in law." The shinigami fearless blew a kiss at the perfect soldier.

"Will the two of you grow up?" Usagi said with a frown that was all but ruined with the smile at the antics of the two. "Anyways I have to go back now. I have no idea how poor Quatre is holding out with the drinks. Maybe I'll see you two again before we go back to the school."

~*~*~*~

"I am so going to fray that baka alive for this." Was what Wufei was murmuring to himself as he stepped on the toes of another admirer. "I'm going to bury him alive in the desert, then pour some honey over his head and just sit there as the ants eat him alive. Yes that's what I'm going to do" Everyone within his vicinity jumped back as the Chinese boy threw back his head and laughed like a manic. Quite a few people shook their head in pity. What a handsome young man he was, but too bad that he's lost a few marbles up in his head.

It wasn't hard to see why Wufei was so mentally instable right now. When he finally woke up from his nosebleed earlier, he was most unfortunate to discover that instead of his uncomfortable tuxedo, he was clad in the same get up that he saw Usagi earlier… the same one that caused his nosebleed. In other words, he was now walking around in high heels serving drinks wearing a playboy bunny costume.

And the other pilots you ask? They were all wearing happy smiles (except for Hiiro and Trowa) and still kept their original clothes except for the fact that they were shirtless and wore their neckties around their bare necks. The lack of covering allowed several female guests to grab them enthusiastically and add their lipstick to their necks. Besides Hiiro who only sported Relena's bubblegum pink lipstick, the other four pilots were covered in different shades of red. In the case of Wufei however, not only did he receive the attention of the women, quite a few men were bold enough to walk up to the Dragon to whisper offers as hands sneaked back to pinch the tidy backside.

"Whose idea was this that we serve drinks?! We're guests, we're not suppose to be working!" Wufei continued to talk, but by this time everyone who was smart learnt that it was better not to answer him.

To make matters worse he could see not one but three people from the school waving back at him and taking pictures. Haruka gave him a mocking thumbs up sign as the gym teacher's camera flashed again for the hundredth time. She was sitting on a piano bench, playing a soft duet with Michiru on the violin. The music was lovely and Wufei wished that the damn teacher would just keep on playing and leave him alone but every time when a song ended, the blond would pretend to rest her hands while following Wufei with a digital camera, clicking the shutter wildly. And the third teacher, Makoto or whatever the woman' name was, was responsible for the snack bar. The brunette beckoned to him every few minutes to make him refresh the tray he was carrying around. He could swear that she didn't make the other pilots change drinks and food that often. She made sure that he was always the first one to be swarmed by the mob when a new snack was made. There was nothing more he wanted now than to leave this hellish nightmare. 

~*~*~*~

"How are you enjoying the party Hime-chan?" Hotaru asked with a forced giggle as Usagi glared at her over the drinks. The blond was leaning over the bar as she waited for the senshi of death to fill up the champagne flutes again. 

"Oh lots of fun. So fun that I'm making plans on how to shorten Tatsumi's lifespan by a couple thousand years."

"Haha…" the dark haired girl laughed nervously, she didn't know if Usagi was joking or serious. Usually when her princess got that dangerous gleam in her eye… but then again the blonde normally adored Tatsumi like a father, she wouldn't really hurt the Enma-ho secretary… right?  It wasn't a topic she wanted to drill on and hastened to change the subject. "At least you got all of them to help you."

"Yes, it was very sweet of Duo to offer to help." Usagi smiled as she followed her boyfriend cutting his way across the crowded garden the heavy tray balanced above his head expertly. At first he and Hiiro had been following Usagi around glaring at the offending hands that reached to touch the girl anywhere else but on the tray. It took a little screaming from Usagi to get them to not follow her and really work. It was very nice of them to protect her like that, but she wasn't a little girl, she could watch out for herself, and plus the sooner these people were drunk the sooner they would be able to go home. 

"How long have you guys been going out?"

"Not very long why?"

"Well he's very cute."

"I know but what's that got to do with anything?" Usagi frowned. "Don't tell me that you're interested in him too Hota-chan. He's mine."

The smaller girl smirked. "Getting a little possessive are we? Don't worry I have my sight set on someone else. I'm just hoping that you're not only falling for his pretty face and that yummy body." Hotaru said just when Duo turned to look in there direction. A wicked idea formed in her head, a test to see how true the Gundam pilot was to her Hime-chan. Before Usagi could reply she was pulled forward by her senshi and was French kissed sensually by someone she had always treated like a sister.

"Wh…Wh…What the Hell was that for?!?!" The blonde cried out when she was finally released from the kiss. Hotaru only grinned and turned to give Duo a challenging smirk. The poor pilot managed to drop his tray of drinks when he saw his girlfriend kissing another girl, and now he was suffering the consequences as a wet Relena started to strip in front of him… the Queen of the World was doing what she was considering to be a striptease in the hopes of catching a certain Perfect Soldier's eyes, but her efforts only made several guests turn into an interesting shade of green before puking sounds were heard.

"I just want to see how he would react and see if he's of the same ilk as…" Hotaru didn't have time to finish as Tatsumi suddenly appeared next to the two girls with another man. 

Feeling as if her back has suddenly became a pincushion, Usagi turned and stared up at the smiling face of the silver haired man she bumped into earlier in the hall and this time she took the time to look at him carefully. Soft silver hair framed his face and covered his right eye, there was no doubt in her mind that it was natural. Instead of making him look old, the color merely gave him an ageless appearance. But it was his eyes that froze her inside. Eyes the color of ice, suddenly she understood why she felt so felt so strange, his right eye. At first nothing seemed wrong with it until she noticed the slightly sagging eyelids, Usagi almost jumped back in shock as the eye rotated in a way that any normal eyeball couldn't do and regarded her with a glowing green light. A feeling of dead filled her stomach, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in more than a thousand years… ever since the night when she skilled Mamoru. Call it intuition or whatever, but she knew somehow that this man was not normal. 

"Hotaru, Usagi, I would like the two of you two meet Dr. Muraki. He's very interested in signing a contract with us in upgrading all the computer systems in his hospital with our products. He has taken a special interest in you Usagi and has asked if you will be interested in a game of poker later on?" It sounded like an innocent enough question, but after knowing the money loving Tatsumi, the bunny read could read the little frown that translated into 'squeeze every penny out of the rich bastard'.

"It would be a pleasure Doctor."  The shinimegami nodded glaring at her colleague before leaving the garden to the poker table that she knew was already set up in Tatsumi's private study, a quiet place to 'shake the money tree' so to speak. 

The room was empty as she suspected. Heavy velvet curtains blocked the last rays of the sun and also served as an excellent sound absorbing material. A low chandelier dimly let the room and on the card table a heavy silver candelabra stood next to the dealer's place right next to a deck of new cards. Usagi beckoned to one of the cushioned chair and settled into one herself trying to be as comfortable as possible while her hands were slippery with sweat. "Ready when you are doctor."

~*~*~*~

Hotaru was busy mixing a Long Island when a tray full of broken wine glasses were slammed in front of her face. "What is that for?!?

"I should be the one asking that question!" A livid Duo almost screamed out. The God of Death didn't hurt girls… the poor boy repeated uselessly to himself. But it wasn't working. One look at the girl's grinning face made him want to shake her till the brink of death. "What do you think you were doing with MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Just a friendly kiss."

"A friendly kiss?! I don't know which closet you came out from but I don't call anything that involves tongue playing FRIENDLY! How dare you touch Usagi like that! I can't believe that she treats you as a best friend! How can you betray her trust like this!"

"Because I love her and because I know that she enjoyed it too," the dark haired girl lied. "Tell me Duo, what will you do if my Hime-chan prefers me over you?"

"I…" He wanted to say that he would never let her go that she belonged to him now, but his earlier conversation with Hiiro chose to pop out in that precise moment. "I…"

"Until you can answer my question truthfully, I'll do everything I can to take her away from you," Hotaru stated staring up at Duo. "I've known her forever what makes you think that she'll stay with you just after a short couple of weeks?"

For once he was wordless. Never in his life did he think that the person who would threaten his happiness the most would be a girl… a girl who was interested in his girlfriend. It sounded like a freaking soap opera. He would've laughed if it happened to any other man but him, but life was a bitch. "Where is Usagi now? I want to talk to her."

"She just went to play poker with a Dr. Muraki inside the house." 

"Dr. Muraki?"

"Apparently a rich doctor who Tatsumi is in the process of making a contract with," Hotaru shrugged. "If you want to find her they'll be in one of Tatsumi's studies on the second floor. But I wouldn't go if I were you. If you mess up Tatsumi's deal, he'll feed you to the sharks. That man loves money even more than his own soul."

Duo didn't answer as he left his tray and went back to the house as inconspicuous as possible, especially trying to avoid the host of the party and his fellow pilots. In his state of mind right now, he didn't want to talk to anyone except for Usagi. He wanted desperately to find out if she cared for him, or else was he just something she was using to get rid of her hate for men. He didn't know how, but he suddenly found himself in front of a heavy oak door. The door was unlocked and it made no sound as he pushed it open. Once inside he noticed that both Usagi and a silver haired man looking at each other intently. Neither noticed him moving.

"I have a four of a kind."

"I'm sorry Dr. Muraki, but the dealer has a queen full house." The blonde girl smiled in relief as she laid down her hand and scarped the last of the doctor's chips in front of her. "I assume that this is the end for tonight." She asked seeing that the man had nothing left that he could bet on, Tatsumi would be very proud, and to think that she didn't even had to cheat using her powers… And everybody dared to tell her that she was the worst poker player in all of Enma-ho.

"Not so fast Usagi-san. Let's play one more game before we call it a night." The good doctor reached out to stop the blonde girl from leaving. "Betting money is getting old. How do you feel about some more exciting."

Duo held his breath as Usagi took her time to answer, slowly she asked. "What do you mean by 'exciting'?"

"I was thinking about instead of using chips, we might play for your body."

"And what do I get if I win?" The bunny asked, was this guy insane? She didn't want to seem to confident but so far she was the one who won all the games.

"I'll sign the contract with your Uncle and I will also give you anything you want."

"You do know that I'm still a minor right Dr. Muraki?"

The man smirked. "Appearances can be deceiving Usagi-san. Shall we start?"

The next five minutes were the longest five minutes in all of Duo's life. He didn't know how good of a poker player his girlfriend was, but she sure didn't have a good poker face. Even in the dim light he could see the glee on her face. He groaned to himself… and with good reasons too as Usagi threw down her cards with a triumphant smile that soon turned into disbelief as she stared at the Doctor's cards.

"My hand is a King Full House," Muraki said. "You have a Heart flush, the end. Come Usagi-san."

"Not so fast!"

Both players turned to see Duo walking towards the table. "What do you say to a game with me Dr. Muraki? If I win, you take back your dual with the dealer."

"Okay, I agree to that, after all, they say that the anticipation is half the pleasure." The older man said as Usagi got up from the dealer's chair to make room for the pilot.

Both men stared at each other as the girl dealt out the cards. "Place your bets gentlemen."

"I bet ten," Duo said as he pushed a stack of chips into the center.

"Raise."

"Call." The God of Death glared at the other man.

"Ready gentlemen?" Usagi asked a hint of nervousness in her voice. Both players nodded and Muraki was the first to show.

"I have four 2s."

"I suppose you'll have no complaints about my hand, Doctor." Duo said voice not betraying anything as he flipped his own cards over.

"Unbelievable!" it was Usagi who breathed in awe. "Duo! That's a royal straight flush!" Before the braided boy could even nod he suddenly found himself with his arms full of his girl friend, who was all too happy kissing every inch of his face.

"I understand," the two teenager's moment of joy was interrupted at the sound of the doctor's voice, the chair made an ugly squeeze as it was pushed back on the marble floor. "I take back our dual Usagi-san." He said before closing the door behind his back, leaving the bunny alone with her savior. 

"Thank you Duo-chan! Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Usagi immediately returned to kissing her boyfriend the minute the door was closed.

"Actually no," the braided one grinned fully taking advantage of the situation. "If this is what I get for saving you, then I wish to shinigami that you would get into these kind of situations more often so I'll always be able to hold and kiss you."

"Ecchi!" Usagi said but she didn't resist when Duo hugged her closer.

"Usa-chan? Can I ask you something?" the pilot asked after a few moments of silence, remembering the reason he was looking for her in the first place. "Do you like me?"

"No of course not," the blonde girl replied. "That's why I'm sitting in your lap and letting you kiss me baka." Usagi giggled at her own little joke but stopped when she realize that Duo wasn't laughing with her.

"I'm serious Usagi. I saw you kissing Hotaru back there," he silenced her by holding a finger to her lips. "I don't know anything of your past and why you don't like men. But if you feel happier with Hotaru then I won't hold you back. I'll always be there if you need me."

The shinimegami stared at her boyfriend as if trying to determine if he was joking or serious, before throwing back her head and started to laugh… in fact she was laughing so hard that without Duo's arms to support her, she fell onto the floor. "Duo you baka! Don't tell me that you didn't figure out that it was just Hotaru's way of testing you to see if you're sincere?!"

"What do you mean?" the braided boy had an adorable frown on his face.

"She's not that kind of person Duo. I know her, she's just worried about me that's all. I didn't exactly have a great history with my last boyfriend so she just wanted to make sure that I'm not going out with another bastard," she explained.

"So it was just a show?" Duo asked with a sigh of relief.

"Of course, what else do you think it was?" the bunny said and pulled her boyfriend up from the chair and towards the table. "I can't hear the music anymore so maybe the party is finished. Thank god all I want to do is go home and make my dear Uncle Tatsumi pay for everything he has done today."

"Can I just ask one more question Usa-chan?"

"Sure."

"Who was the better kisser? Hotaru or me?"

Usagi stopped in midstrid and turned around to look at Duo with the most serious look she could master. A slender finger tapped her chin as she pretended to ponder on the question. "I think it's by far Hotaru." She laughed and ran down the hallway shrieking madly as Duo chased after her screaming of the things he would do when he caught her.

~*~*~*~

The windowless room was damp and dark but the occupants seemed not to mind as the huddled around the candle on the center of the table, which was the only furniture in the little room that resembled more like a medieval dungeon than a school classroom.

"I'm very disappointed in you Mamoru-san for not telling me all the details regarding your Princess Serenity," one of the men said in a cool voice. "I assume that you still remember the pact we made?"

"Wait! I told you everything that you asked. You never asked me about her appearances or power, you were just interested in her immortality!" Mamoru stood up suddenly, his rackety chair flipping over. 

"I've changed my mind after seeing her, I have to admit I finally understand your obsession with her," he said. "She has a very intriguing personality. I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better."  
  


Mamoru looked at his guest suspiciously. "What are you planning? You promised when you brought me back to life that…"

"I promised and I did bring you back to life haven't I? I've fulfilled my part of he bargain already Mamoru-san but it appears as if you've cheated me of my information… ," the words trailed off. 

The dark haired man backed away from his companion. "Wait! Listen! I'll tell you everything you want to know! Please don't kill me again! I promise that I won't hold anything back from you!"

"Too late Mamoru-san, I have no need of you anymore." 

The weak candle extinguished as the table was knocked over.

~*~*~*~

"You're doing a great job Usagi-san, just don't push your paint brush too hard when you're painting the flower petals. Flower petals are soft and velvety, you want to retain that quality when you capture it on canvas," the art teacher Michiru advised gently as she walked around the classroom looking over her students and encouraging and pointing out mistakes. 

Usagi smiled and thanked her but as soon as Michiru turned her back the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard half the class sigh as the teacher gracefully walked to the next student. Nothing really changed much with the senshi of the water, she was still as beautiful as ever and apparently she lost none of her charms either as more than half the class was using Michiru as their model. Only a selected few chose to paint other things. And it made Usagi want kiss Duo in happiness when he asked if he could have the honor to paint her. 

Of course the Queen of the World had made it know to the whole class that she wouldn't mind at all if anyone would want to beg for her to sit for a portrait… and she had the guts to blatantly wink at Hiiro. The sandy haired girl had slide up to the Perfect Soldier and had apparently suggesting something quietly in his ear that made him 'accidentally' spill his painting oils on her face… and no one wanted to tell her the bad news that the oil was permanent.

Speaking of Duo, the shinimegami grinned, maybe it was time to see how her boyfriend was getting along with his painting. She wouldn't mind seeing his rendition of her. Her mind made up, she sneaked up behind the unsuspecting pilot and grinned mischievously over the easel at Hiiro and waved for him not to give her away. 

"What the hell is that?!" 

Duo screamed and dropped the palate when a shrill voice yelled in his ear. He spun around only to face Usagi's red face. "Oh it's you. Don't scare me like that Usa-chan. I can't concentrate when there's too much noise."

"What is that.. that.. that…" apparently she couldn't find a world in her vocabulary to describe the mixture of colors on Duo's canvas.

"You mean you can't tell? It's suppose to be you," the Gundam pilot looked a little disappointed. "I thought that I did a good job and the teacher did too."

"I do not look like that! My face is not that bloated! And I have much better fashion taste than a pink poodle skirt! And I definitely DO NOT look like RELENA!!!!" She was having a hard time breathing by the time she finished.

"You know Duo, now that she pointed it out, it does look a little like Ms. Relena from where Usagi-chan is standing," a helpful Quatre decided to put in his two cent. Wufei smirked from the side knowing that the braided baka was going to get it now and he wasn't disappointed.

A wail sounded from the bunny, it was hard to make out what she was crying about since everyone was holding their ears and trying to block the horrible sound.

"IS A MISS USAGI TUSKINO HERE ???" If it was possible a shout even louder than Usagi's wail cut across the sunlit studio.

The blonde girl closed her mouth and sniffed sadly. "I'm here."

"You have a package," the school staff said with frown and handed a large square box and a plain envelop at the curious girl. "It was deliver this morning to your dorm but since you were already in class and it was urgent so I brought it up to you."

Hiiro took the box before it could touch Usagi's hand and inspected it in minute detail. After a full five minutes he deemed that it was safe and handed it back to his imouto with a frown.

Setting the box on one of the big working tables. Quickly murmuring a protection spell under her breath and felt the invisible barrier surround all the students and pilots, she slowly undid the bow. The box fell apart effortlessly… and Usagi's hands covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. 

Mamoru's head sat in the middle of the box, crusted blood covering the entire thing. The skull was completely smashed in the back until it was impossible to distinguish the white bone from the mashed gray matter of the brain. The beautiful blue eyes that she had once loved to look into were nothing but two empty holes, the eyeballs rolled around the head, the nerves and veins still attached to the bloody things. The overpowering smell from the dried blood and rotten flesh made many of the student's regurgitate their breakfast.

"To my sweet Princess Serenity, I'm the only one who truly loves you. For you, I sacrificed a soul upon the alter," Hiiro read from the message inside the envelop as a tarot card fell out. "Ace of wands?" he looked around in question. "That must be a clue to the killer's identity. Do you know who it is?' 

"The beginning," Everyone looked towards the door. "That card means the beginning." Rei repeated as she walked into the classroom.


End file.
